The Blazing Dragon
by Jinso Kitsune-kun
Summary: What if one boy who was unloved, found a slip of paper that would change his life forever? Look out world, Naruto Uzumaki is ready to protect his precious people! NaruxKure,NaruxAnko, and OCxKyuubi. Rated M for future lemons and sexual themes.
1. The Beginning of a Different Life

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic, so if you don't like it, please don't spew lava at my balls. Also, I have read the comments for the chapters and saw that some of you find it hard to read because of the "wall of text". Therefore, I have fixed this chapter, and am working on the others. Thank you for commenting that, as it has greatly affected my choice of the way I type. Soon, the wall will be broken, and the story will be more "eye-friendly". I have changed Naruto's technique's name to: ******Seresutiarugōingu. You will see what it means in the extra author's note. Also, I have changed Kurenai and Anko's ages to 16 years old**********

**The Blazing Dragon**

Today was October 10th, 12 years after the Kyuubi attack. It was the birthday of a young golden-haired, sapphire-eyed, whiskered boy. On someone's birthday, they normally would be celebrating with their friends and family. Except this little boy had no friends, and no family. He had grown up with no parents to love him, or feed him, or hug him when he was sad. No one ever bothered to be his friend. At the moment, he was scrounging through a garbage can at the BBQ restaurant, which was what he would normally do every birthday. Suddenly, a crowd of angry, drunken villagers showed up and shouted, "GET THE DEMON!"

They chased him throughout the village, never relenting. They chased him all the way to the forest just outside of Konoha. They were far behind him now, but that did not mean they would give up. This little boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He ran and ran, and kept running, until suddenly, he tripped, and fell down a hole. He was spinning and spinning, until he landed smack on his bum.  
>"Ow!" he yelled. "Did you hear something?" A villager near the hole asked.<br>"No," Another replied. Naruto covered his mouth. All of a sudden, the hole closed up, leaving Naruto sitting there inside the underground cave.  
>"The brat's not here, let's just leave. He'll most likely die because of the creatures." A muffled voice said.<p>

The villagers left the forest, thinking Naruto was dead or going to die. Naruto looked ahead of him to see a medium-sized slip of paper on the floor. He read it, seeing that it had instructions for a technique, that when used, would grant him immense speed, strength, and give him a royal blue and gold-streaked aura that was visible. He would also have a shinken**[1]** appear in his hand, he would have fiery hair that waved around, which looked from far away as if his head was on fire, golden eyes the color of his hair, and his hair would go straight up, as if it were pointing towards something above him in the sky. He looked much like a celestial entity. To activate the technique, he would only need to say or think its name: **Seresutiarugōingu[2]**.

In fact, if he wanted to, he could make the aura disappear so he could be undercover. He decided to try the technique after reading the instructions. "**Seresutiarugōingu**" He whispered. Suddenly, a burst of energy erupted out of Naruto, and he was surrounded by a royal blue, golden-streaked aura with a shinken in his right hand. He had fiery hair, golden eyes, his hair stood straight up, and he a looked like a celestial entity**[3]**. He somehow could feel that every genjutsu within the range of the outskirts of Konoha had been broken. He chuckled at that thought. Suddenly, for an unknown reason, the hole opened, and Naruto felt himself being sucked out of the underground cavern.

-_-_-_-Character Focus Change-_-_-_-

Kurenai Yuhi, 16-year old Chunin and Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, was paralyzed with fear. She was just walking home from a completed A-rank mission through the forest, when two bandits happened upon her and her teammates. They tried to fight back, but were captured. Her two female teammates, once they were taken back to the bandits' camp, were assaulted and raped. Kurenai could only watch in horror as her two friends' virginities were taken by force. Her friends were then shackled, and sent to a large tent. When they got there, they saw that it was full of women who had been raped by these bandits, with shackles tying their arms and legs together, crying their eyes out.. They were going to become slaves to these disgusting, soulless men. They cried too, as they could do nothing about it. Kurenai had gotten the feeling she wasn't going to see her friends again, and that the bandits were going to advance on her. As the bandits started to move forward, she cast a genjutsu on all of them. All of the bandits, save two very strong ones cried out in agony as they fell to the ground, then slumped unconscious. Kurenai had taken the chance to get away as she leaped through the trees, the two left over bandits chasing after her. She was semi-conscious, mainly running on the adrenaline of battle. She started to slow down, until they got to a field. She fell down, not being able to run anymore. The two bandits grabbed her and started removing her clothes. With some of the last bits of her strength, she let out a cry for help.

"HELP!" she had shouted. A bandit slapped her and said,

"Shut up, bitch." She could only say in her mind how truly terrified she was. 'NO! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED AND BECOME A SLAVE!' She cried, thinking no one could save her.

-_-_-_-Character focus change-_-_-_-

Then, without knowing how, Naruto was suddenly on the ground at what he assumed to be the center of the forest. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a soft, grassy field. Suddenly, he heard a female shriek. Then he heard crying. He crouched just a little to see an immensely beautiful woman having her clothes torn off by two beefy thieves. The woman had black hair, crimson eyes, and CC-cup breasts. He was completely angered at how evil these men were.  
>'<em><strong>Uzumaki-sama, calm down. I know it angers you, but you can't show yourself without being prepared<strong>_**.**'  
>"Huh? Who's there?" He called out. The bandits stopped.<br>"Did you hear something?" one asked.  
>"No. Now let's get back to screwing this hot chick<strong>[4]<strong>!" The other replied. They started taking off Kurenai's clothes again.  
>'<em><strong>Uzumaki-sama, stay calm. There is no one near you. I am the soul of the blade that appears when you call out your technique. My name is Moeru Ryū<strong>_**[5]**_** . When you speak to me, just think what you wish to say, Uzumaki-sama**_**.**' Naruto paused for a moment, then thought,  
>'<em>I wish to help that woman<em>.'  
>'<em><strong>So, you wish to help her, even though you know nothing of who she is, if she is an enemy ninja, or if she will wish to kill you<strong>_**?**'  
>'<em>That's right<em>.'  
>'<em><strong>Wait for one moment<strong>_**.**' Naruto could feel Moeru _Ryū_ searching his mind for something. Suddenly, Moeru spoke up.  
>'<em><strong>I can't believe this<strong>_**.**'  
>'<em>Can't believe what<em>?' Naruto asked.  
>'<em><strong>Your past. You have been through so much in your life; beatings, attempted assassination, getting stabbed, bones being broken, yet you remain as pure as the white fallen snow on the coldest of Winter's days. I am amazed. Since you wish to help this woman, I will tell you a technique that you can use to kill these disgusting rapists. Just say the name of the attack, and I will guide you to your target<strong>_**.**' Moeru then told him the name of attack, and told him it was time to kill these men.  
>'<em>Alright, here goes nothing<em>.' Naruto thought.

Then he stood up and shouted at the bandits,  
>"<strong>Hey you heartless dicks! Leave her alone, <strong>**NOW****.**" The bandits heard a child's voice and saw him and sneered.  
>"What're you gonna do about it, brat?" One of them shouted as they continued to rip off Kurenai's clothing. Kurenai managed to turn her head just to catch a millisecond long glimpse of the boy right as he calmly whispered,<br>"**Seresutiarugōingu**." Suddenly, a violent torrent of royal blue with golden streaks swirled viciously around Naruto. His hair turned a fiery red and orange, stood straight up, and waved around violently. His eyes turned golden, and he looked like a celestial entity. The bandits felt the surge of power coming from the boy, and were a little bit frightened.  
>"<strong>AS I SAID BEFORE: LEAVE HER ALONE, NOW!<strong>" Naruto said in a demonic voice. The bandit who was at Kurenai's head said (YAY! RHYMES!),  
>"No way, brat. She's ours."<br>"**FINE, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**" Naruto charged forward and disappeared. The bandits were whipping their heads around. Where did he go? Suddenly, Naruto appeared right next to the bandit who was at Kurenai's head.  
>"<strong>YOU DIE FIRST. DINE IN HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!<strong>" He swung his sword, and it cleanly sliced through the man's throat, decapitating him without spilling blood. The man's head fell right off his body, then his headless corpse fell to its knees, then slumped forward and laid there, not moving at all. Naruto then disappeared, then appeared back where he originally was.

"What the—you killed my brother, you little brat!"  
>"<strong>TCH, HE DESERVED IT<strong>." Naruto retorted. The man howled in rage. He then through multiple handsigns, then shouted,  
>"<strong>Doton: Chikyū Yari no Jutsu<strong> (Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique)". Out of nowhere, a spear of earth broke out of the ground and charged towards Naruto at a high speeds. Kurenai's eyes were full of sorrow. There was no way that boy was going to be able to dodge that. She _was_ going to lose her virginity to a rapist after all. Yet she still watched, hoping the boy would find some way to get past the attack.

'_**Uzumaki-sama, use the attack I taught you. HURRY!**_' Moeru told him.  
>'<em>Okay Moeru. And BTW, just call me Naruto. I don't want any respect unless I have earned it with sweat and determination<em>.'  
>'<em><strong>Okay, <strong>__**Naruto**_**.**' He then whispered the name of the attack,  
>"<strong>Kasai Doragondoriru[6]<strong>." Suddenly, Moeru guided him forward, making him run just a little slower than the spear. He jumped, and began spinning like in the Gatsūga attacks that the Inuzuka use. He was immediately coated in flames, yet he was not hurt at all. Then the coat of fire around him began to take the shape of a dragon's head, while he was still spinning. He met the spear head on, drilling through it and burning it to a crisp. He was still spinning when he reached the remaining bandit. He drilled straight through the middle of the man's torso and exited out his back. He then flipped, landed on his feet, and the flames dissipated. The bandit looked down at his torso to see a gaping sizzling hole. He tried to speak, but he just vomited blood before falling to his hands, then slumping. Naruto decapitated the corpse. He made the aura disappear. He then checked on the woman to see if she was ok. When he got to her, he saw that she was exquisitely beautiful. He got on one knee and asked,  
>"Are you ok, Tenshi-chan<strong>[7]<strong>?" She blushed at the nickname he had given her.  
>"Yes, I am fine, thank you for asking. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. Can you please take me to the Hokage? I don't feel very well, and am about to pass out from lack of adrenaline and chakra." With that she fainted, too exhausted to hear his answer.<br>"With pleasure, Tenshi-chan." He replied. He went quickly into the forest and cut up some parts of a tree to fashion the bars of a stretcher. He then took cloth from the bandits' corpses and made the part of the stretcher that you lay people on. He picked Kurenai up gently and laid her on the stretcher. He then picked up the stretcher and carried her to the Hokage's office at light speed.

~_~_~In the Hokage's office~_~_~

Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office with a whoosh, causing the Hokage to look up from his Icha Icha, and nearly have a heart attack. The Hokage could feel an immense power coming from this boy who had a royal blue golden streaked aura around him, fiery hair that stood straight up and waved around, golden eyes which were the color of Naruto's hair, and to top it off, he looked like he came straight from the heavens.  
>"Who're you? And why are you carrying Kurenai Yuhi? " He asked.<br>"I'm carrying Kurenai, because I rescued her from being raped by bandits, and as for who I am…" He leaned in close and whispered,  
>"It's me, <em>jiji<em>." The boy replied. The Hokage was shocked. Only one person in the entire village called him that.  
>"N-Naruto? Is that really you?"<br>"It's all me jiji. I'll tell you why I look like this tomorrow, but first can you get Ms. Yuhi to the hospital? I'm about to give out."  
>"Ok, Naruto." The Sandaime said. He then called four ANBU to take Kurenai to the hospital. Then Naruto collapsed, and the Sandaime caught him. Sarutobi thought,<br>'_I better take him to the Hokage mansion._' He took Naruto to his estate, so he could rest.  
>'Tomorrow is going to be a <em>long <em>day,' the Sandaime thought.

So, how did you like it? R&R or I'll... **MELT YOUR BALLS OFF!** If you're a girl, I'll take your make-up and burn it. JUST KIDDING! I don't have lava powers, so I can't do that. See ya!

**Extra Author's Note:**

**[1]: A shinken: A japanese sword mainly used by warriors. It is similar to a katana, but it is slightly longer, and slightly more curved.**

**[2]: **Seresutiarugōingu: It means: "Going Celestial". I got the idea from Danny Phantom (copyright Nickelodeon.)****

**[3]: All the DBZ fans will know this one. Think of when Goku goes Super Saiyan.**

**[4]: This is just how I thought bandits might talk about a beautiful woman.**

**[5]: Moeru Ryū: It means "Burning Dragon". I thought the sword should have a name that fits its attack.**

**[6]: Kasai Doragondoriru: It means Dragon's Fire Drill. Spoiler alert!: I thought he should have an attack that relates to the summons he will have. You will find out next chapter, what those summons are. Doo! Doo! Doo!**

**[7]: Tenshi-chan: Naruto is calling her an angel because she is so beautiful.**


	2. Two have been saved

Author's Note: This is now the second chapter of my fanfic. I have read your reviews and am thankful you did not spew lava at my baby-making factories.

I don't own Naruto. ಥ_ಥ

**The Blazing Dragon**

_The next day_ _—_

Naruto found himself face down in a bunch of sewer water. He lifted his head to see a massive cage in front of him.  
>"<strong>So, my container finally graces me with his presence.<strong>" A demonic voice called out.  
>"Who's there?" Naruto asked.<br>"**You do not know who I am? I am the lord of the demons, leader of the foxes, the Almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" the voice said again. Suddenly, Naruto saw a powerful entity emerge inside the cage. He then started choking on the Killer Intent the creature was releasing.  
>"<strong>Impressive. Not many can stand the Killer Intent I release without dying or going insane. Or both.<strong>" The Kyuubi said.  
>"Yeah, well, I have a strong will. Now I know why the villagers call me a demon. I have the Kyuubi inside of me." Naruto thought aloud.<p>

"**Yes, you do, No Ko[1]. Also, what villagers call you a demon?**" The Kyuubi asked.  
>"I get called a demon every day by most of the people in my village." Naruto replied.<br>"**I see. Place your hand on the bars.**" The Kyuubi told him.  
>"Fine, but if you try <em>anything<em> funny, I will make this cage so tight, you'll be begging for air, _and_ mercy." Naruto said. The Kyuubi was impressed. This boy, who did not know who it was _actually_ had the _BALLS_ to threaten it. The Kyuubi then placed its paw on the bars. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi looking at his past somehow.

After a few seconds, it made a very angry face. The Kyuubi took its paw away and began thrashing violently.  
>"<strong>LET ME AT THEM! LET ME AT THOSE RUTHLESS, VICIOUS CHILD BEATERS!<strong>" It roared. Naruto could see all of its tails lashing out in anger. Then it calmed down.  
>"<strong>No K—no, Cub. For those ruthless people, calling you a member of the human race is too high an honor to bestow on them. Ask me for one thing, ANYTHING, and I will see that you receive it.<strong>" The Kyuubi told him.  
>"All I request is that you experience the outside world." Naruto said. The Kyuubi was shocked.<br>"**You would honestly give up a request to do something for me?**"  
>"Of course I would. I realize that when you attacked Konoha, it might not have been your fault. Just because a demon is a demon, doesn't mean that every demon wants to destroy the world." A giant tear fell out of the Kyuubi's eye. It hit the ground with a huge plop and burst, soaking Naruto.<br>"**That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and said to me since I was a kit. Your request shall be granted. If you will allow it, I will access your senses to smell, hear, see, and taste everything you do.**" It said.  
>"Of course I will allow it. My request <em>was<em> for you to experience the outside world. Even if it is through me, I will allow it." He told the demon.  
>"<strong>Thank you, Cub. You shall be greatly revered in the demon world.<strong>"  
>"You are welcome, Kyuubi." The Kyuubi laid its paw in front of Naruto.<br>"**For this to happen, you must place your hand on my paw.**" The Kyuubi instructed. Naruto complied. Suddenly, he could feel a link being connected from his mind to the Kyuubi's.

"**It is done. We now share a mental link, which will allow me to access your senses. I can also instruct you from your mind. Only Moeru and you will be able to hear me.**" It said.  
>"Wait. Why Moeru?" Naruto asked.<br>"_**I can tell you why, Naruto.**_" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see a man, who looked almost exactly like him, except he had red hair, gold skin, and royal blue eyes.**  
>"<strong>Moeru?" He asked.  
>"<em><strong>Yep, it's me, Naruto. The reason you AND I can hear Kyuubi is because you and I already had a mental link, and when Kyuubi tapped into your senses, she also tapped into our mental link.<strong>_"  
>"Wait. Kyuubi's a <span>SHE<span>?"  
>"<strong>Yes, I am, Naruto.<strong>" Naruto turned to see Kyuubi shrinking down to the size of a human. She then stood up on two legs. Naruto was amazed. Kyuubi was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, right alongside Kurenai. She had reddish-orange hair, beautiful jade green eyes, orange fox ears, 9 orange and white fox tails, and D-cup breasts. The funny thing was, she was completely naked. Kyuubi then turned back into her demon fox form.  
>"Wow." Was all Naruto could say. Then a rotten stench filled the air. That snapped Naruto out of it.<br>"Ew! What _is_ that STENCH?" he asked.

He then saw a dead fish float by.  
>'How the fuck did that get in here?" He asked. Moeru shrugged.<br>"_**I don't know. It's YOUR mind.**_" He said.  
>"Well, how do I get rid of the stench?" Naruto asked.<br>"_**Just think of a different landscape.**_" Moeru told him. Naruto thought of a grassy field near a lake with a waterfall. Kyuubi gasped. Judging by Kyuubi's gasp, he had done it.  
>"<strong>Oh my freaking god, I have to take a bath!<strong>" Kyuubi began running, and turned back into her human form. Naruto just stared and drooled. Kyuubi stopped and noticed him.  
>"Are you feeling uncomfortable, Na-ru-to-kun?" She said seductively. Naruto's head turned crimson red. He began babbling nonsense, then passed out. Kyuubi giggled.<br>"_**Really, Kyuubi? Really?**_" Moeru said as they faded away.

Naruto woke up on a soft bed, back to normal.  
>'<em>Wait, a <em>_BED__?_' he thought. He sat up and looked around to see where he was, and he saw that he was in a nice bedroom.  
>'<em>How did I get here?<em>' Naruto asked in his mind. Moeru then spoke up.  
>'<em><strong>You don't remember?<strong>_' he asked.  
>'<em>No, why?<em>' Moeru invisibly face-palmed.  
>'<em><strong>Remember how yesterday you saved that woman?<strong>_'  
>'<em>Yes I do. And I remember arriving at the Hokage's office, scaring the pee out of jiji<em> (YAY MORE RHYMES!)_, giving Tenshi-chan to 4 ANBU to take her to the hospital, then passing out. Now I just woke up here, and I don't know where __here__ is._'  
>'<em><strong>Well, from what I observed, we are in the Hokage mansion. The Hokage brought you here after you passed out, and laid you in bed. Now you woke up.<strong>_' Moeru told him.  
>'<em>Oh.<em>' Naruto now understood where he was. Suddenly, the Third Hokage walked in.  
>"Hello, Naruto. How are you doing?" He asked.<br>"Hello, jiji. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Naruto replied.  
>"Naruto, there is something I need you to tell me. How come you looked like you did last night?" the Third Hokage asked Naruto.<br>"I'll tell you jiji." Naruto then told the story of how he had been eating at the Akimichi BBQ restaurant, then his being chased by villagers, how he just happened upon the hole, the paper he found. He did mention how Moeru was a living sword, and how Moeru had taught him the attack he used against the bandit. Finally, he told of the battle to save Kurenai from being raped.

The Hokage was amazed. A child, not even a genin, had beaten two bandits, stopped an A-Rank earth jutsu with a fire attack, and moved with speed nearly equal to that of the Yondaime.  
>"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.<br>"Yes, jiji?"  
>"How would you like to enter the ninja academy in a couple of months?"<br>"Really, jiji?"  
>"Yes, really, Naruto."<br>"OK!" "Perfect, I'll set up the papers."  
>"Oh, and jiji?"<br>"Yes, Naruto?"  
>"Please do not tell Kurenai-chan who saved her. Tell her it was a swordsman who went by his code of honor. I don't want her searching for me, to thank me, so she can be spared from the pain of being put together as someone who the villagers would utterly hate with everything they have." Naruto said.<br>"Why would you suppose that?" The Sandaime asked.  
>"Because I know that the villagers hate me and do not respect me. I have nearly been assassinated every one of my birthdays, and I do not want any villagers to attempt to assassinate her if she were to celebrate my birthday. Such a beautiful, innocent woman does not need such trouble and agony thrown on her. I do not need her to thank me as it will only cause her trouble for the rest of her life, and I do not wish for her pity. I have moved on and do not think about what the villagers have done in the past. I only focus on the future." Naruto told him.<br>"Hai, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said. And with that, Sarutobi began filling out paperwork for Naruto to enter the academy.

-_-_-_-Character focus change-_-_-_-

Kurenai woke up in a hospital bed. She had awakened groggily first. Then her eyes widened as she realized she was in the hospital. She quickly checked under her covers.  
>'<em>Phew. I'm wearing clothes.<em>' She thought. Then all the memories of the past day came back to her; Her and her team fighting the bandits, being captured, her friends being raped before her very eyes, her friends being shackled, putting the bandits in a genjutsu, running out of energy, having her clothes being taken off forcibly. But then, she remembered the mystery swordsman with fiery hair that stood pointed upwards in a curve, as if they were pointing to something in the sky, his golden eyes, his shinken that radiated power, but most importantly, the royal blue and golden-streaked aura that surrounded the boy. It felt as if he was made of celestial power. A nurse came in and said,  
>"Alright, Ms. Yuuhi, you're all ready to check out." This quickly snapped Kurenai out of her thoughts.<br>"O-Okay." She quickly said. She then saw that her regular clothes were sitting on a chair next to her bed. They had a note on them that read,  
>"Here are some clothes to change into! From: Anky-chan<strong>[2]<strong>," with a chibi Anko next to the signature with its hand held out and its fingers in a "v". She got out of bed, feeling fully healed, and changed into the clothes Anko had left her. She then checked out of the hospital, and left to go find Anko.

~_~_~_~The Dango Shack~_~_~_~

Kurenai was walking towards the dango shack, Anko's favorite restaurant that held the blessed food of the gods. Kurenai walked over to the shack and sat down next to Anko. Kurenai thought of a way to get Anko back for all the times she had pranked her as a kid. Kurenai creeped over, put her mouth near Anko's ear, and was about to shout, but suddenly, Anko said,  
>"Hey, Kurry-chan<strong>[3]<strong>." Kurenai was puzzled. How did Anko notice her? Anko saw the look on Kurenai's face and pointed a person beneath a tree across the street. The person walked forward and revealed themselves to be… Anko. Kurenai's head switched between facing the two Anko's. Suddenly, the Anko at the shack melted into a puddle of mud. Kurenai was mad. Anko had gotten her yet again.

"So, why were you in the hospital?" Anko asked.  
>"Well, I was in the hospital because I had nearly gotten raped by two repulsive thieves." She then told the story of what had happened before that; how she and her teammates were on a mission when they faced bandits, how they had gotten captured. When she came to the part of how her friends had been raped before her very eyes, she burst into tears. Anko calmed her down saying that they would rescue her friends. Then she told Anko of how she had nearly escaped from the bandits, but ran out of energy, and had been captured again. Then she talked about how the bandits were ripping off her clothing, and that she had thought nobody could save her.<br>"Suddenly, I heard a boy's voice saying, '**Hey you heartless dicks! Leave her alone, ****NOW****.**' Then I heard the bandit at my head say, 'What're you gonna do about it, brat?' I looked up to see a boy, who could have been no more than 8, finish whispering something. He suddenly had a powerful royal blue aura that had golden streaks around him, hair the color of flames that stood straight up in the air, as if it were pointing towards a point above him in the sky, golden eyes, and a shinken that radiated immense and ancient power. He looked like a being from the heavens.

He then told them again to leave me alone, this time in a demonic voice. They said no way, and he charged forward, then disappeared. The bandits looked around in shock. He had moved so fast they couldn't even see him. He suddenly appeared next to the bandit at my head and said, '**YOU DIE FIRST. DINE IN HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!**" and decapitated the man. He then disappeared again, and reappeared back where he originally was. The other guy screamed at him for killing the first guy, who apparently was his brother. The boy then said, '**TCH. HE DESERVED IT.**' The man howled in rage and did multiple hand signs. He then said, '**Doton: Chikyū Yari no Jutsu**.' A spear made of earth broke out of the ground, and charged towards the boy. I thought all hope was lost for me not getting raped, yet I still hoped the boy would find a way, but then he whispered something. He then ran forward holding his blade out with two hands. He jumped, and began to spin rapidly like the Inuzua's Gatsūga attacks. He kept spinning and moving forward. Suddenly, he was coated in flames. He kept spinning. Then, the flames around him formed the shape of a dragon's head, while he was still spinning inside it. I was surprised to say the least at how he wasn't getting hurt at all, and he was only 12 YEARS OLD! He met the earth spear head on, but somehow drilled through it, and continued moving. He then went straight through the torso of the last bandit, leaving a gaping burning hole in the man.

He did a flip, landed, and the flames dispersed. The bandit tried to speak, but all that came out was blood. The bandit fell to his hands and knees, then slumped. The boy walked over and decapitated the corpse. He then came over to me and asked, 'Are you alright, Tenshi-chan?' I blushed at the name. It was so sweet how he called me an angel. I told him I was fine and asked if he could get me to the Hokage. I then fainted. Then I woke up in the hospital." Anko took a moment to process this.  
>"So that little boy saved your life." She said.<br>"Yes, he did. I asked if anyone had seen a fiery haired boy with golden eyes, and everyone I asked gave me a look like I was insane. I'm going to go to the Hokage to see if he can tell me who it is that saved me."  
>"Alright Kurry-chan. See ya."<br>"Bye Anky-chan." And Kurenai left to talk to the Hokage.

_A few minutes later—_

Kurenai arrived in the Hokage's office to find the Third sitting there, doing paperwork.  
>"Ah, Ms. Yuuhi! What can I do for you?" The Sandaime asked.<br>"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me who it was that saved me." She told him. Sarutobi instantly replied by saying,  
>"The person who saved you was a swordsman going by his code of honor to protect. Unfortunately, he left the village after you were dropped off at the hospital. He is probably far away by now." Kurenai's heart was broken. Now she could never repay the person who saved her virtue.<br>"Okay, Hokage-sama. I'll see you." She shunshined back to the dango shack and told Anko what the Hokage had said. Anko felt sorry that her friend could not repay the swordsman who had saved her. They sat together and ate dango. Then Anko said goodbye to Kurenai and left.

-_-_-_-Character Focus Change-_-_-_-

Anko was walking home after comforting Kurenai, near a park, when she was suddenly pulled into an alley and her hands and legs were tied up with chakra rope.  
>"Hey! What's the big idea?" She shouted. Her attacker walked out of the shadows. He was 5'6 with brown hair, and grey eyes. He was also butt-naked. "Hello, my dear. You're going to be my new toy." He started to rip off Anko's clothing, and there was nothing she could do except scream.<br>"HELP!" She cried out. The man came forward and grabbed her arms. She broke free of the attacker's grip, and said,  
>"<strong>Sen'eijashu!<strong>" Two black snakes came out of her sleeves, and launched forward. The snakes kept flying, but ended up hitting a brick wall. A foot came out from the shadows and crushed the two snakes' heads. The man put a gag in her mouth.  
>"Shhh, my dear. There is no one around, so you have to do what I say." Fortunately for Anko, there <em>was <em>someone around.

-_-_-_-Character focus change-_-_-_-

Naruto was walking through the park, when he heard a shriek.  
>"HELP!" was what he heard. He quickly located the sound's origin with his newly strengthened senses. He ran to the corner of an alleyway, peeked his head around, and saw a purple-haired beautiful woman shout a jutsu's name. Two black snakes came out of her sleeves, and launched themselves. The snakes' heads were then crushed. The woman then had a gag put in her mouth. The beauty's hands and feet were tied up. Naruto saw that her attacker was butt-naked and was ripping off her clothes. He was filled with rage at the sight of another beautiful woman almost being raped. He stepped out, and said,<br>"**Hey, you soulless dick. Get away from her now.**"  
>"Ohoh! So a little boy thinks he can take me on? So be it. You are going to die today." The man said. Naruto smirked.<br>"Actually, I think the tables are going to turn in a few seconds." Naruto retorted.  
>"And why is that?" The man asked. Almost no sound came out of Naruto's mouth as he said,<br>"******Seresutiarugōingu.******" A violent royal blue swirl with golden streaks appeared around Naruto. His hair turned fiery red and pointed at the sky. His eyes turned golden, the color of his regular hair. A shinken appeared in his hand, and it radiated power. The man suddenly backed away in fear. Anko lifted her head slightly, and saw a boy standing there. Her eyes widened as she realized who she was: the swordsman that had saved Kurenai. He was exactly as she had described, with fiery hair, an aura of royal blue and gold, and golden eyes.

The man started peeing his pants.  
>"Oh crap." He squeaked. He could barely talk because he was choking on the killer intent being released from Naruto.<br>"**FOR TRYING TO RAPE AN INNOCENT WOMAN, YOU WILL DINE IN HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH! KASAI DORAGONDORIRU!**" Naruto charged forward with his blade out forward. He then jumped, and began spinning rapidly. Suddenly, he was coated in flames. He was still spinning when the flames took the shape of a dragon's head. The man stood where he was, paralyzed with fear. He knew he was going to die. Naruto finally drilled straight through the man, leaving a gaping, burning hole in his torso. The man fell down, with blood seeping out of the hole in him. Naruto went over to Anko, untied her, and took the gag out of her mouth.  
>"Are you alright, Hebi-hime<strong>[4]<strong>?" Anko blushed. This boy was quite good at complimenting women.  
>"Yes, I am alright, thanks to you. My name is Anko Mitarashi. And you're the swordsman who saved Kurenai, aren't you?" Naruto smirked.<br>"Yes, I am. How did you know?" He asked.  
>"Well, I am one of Kurenai's best friends, and she told me all about how you saved her from being raped. She says she owes you her life." Anko told him.<br>"Tell Tenshi-chan, that she does not need to owe me her life. I was simply doing my job." He said.  
>"Well, you're quite the looker." Anko told him. Naruto blushed at the beautiful woman who had said he was "quite the looker". There was a silence as her honey colored eyes stared into his golden eyes. After a bit of not talking, Naruto said,<br>"Well, I must be going."  
>"Wait, can I at least know your name?" Anko asked hopefully.<br>"I can't tell you my name, but know that I will always be there to protect you." He told her.  
>"Tell Tenshi-chan that I'm back. Goodbye." He then vanished into thin air.<br>"Goodbye…" she trailed off.

Extra Author's Note: Did you like the second chapter?

**[1]: No Ko: Japanese for child.**

**[2]: A nickname I thought up for Kureni to call Anko.**

**[3]: Anko's nickname for Kurenai.**

**[4]: Hebi-hime: It means "Snake Princess"**

**Spoiler Alert!: Naruto will learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu before he even enters the academy.**

**Also, I am already working on Chapter 3. I thank the reviewers who have suggested some things:**

**Riotstarter1214: I am actually going to use your idea. It is going to be the three of them and no one else.**

**landoffire: Naruto is actually going to learn a new jutsu, and I am incorporating another person, mintoo04,'s idea by making Naruto train, until his first day at the academy, VERY hard for it. Moeru will be teaching it to him. The reason that it is only two months is because of what's in the spoiler alert. The training would normally take 4 months, but by training with 1 Kage Bunshin a day, the time will be cut in half, and thus, Naruto will learn it in two months. It's using basic math. And yes, Spoiler Alert!: Anko will tell Kurenai who saved her in the next chapter, and they will make a decision that will affect all three.**

**alchemists19: I know you didn't suggest an idea, but Naruto will learn one jutsu, which will be his most powerful, but most draining technique. It will be a last resort, because it is so draining, it knocks him out for 3 hours after he uses it, but the attack is basically worth about 20 nukes when referring to its damage.. It's really powerful.**

**Naruto also has a summoning contract. If any of you guessed he had a dragon summoning contract by the title of this fic, you get a cookie! If you didn't, you still get a cookie. COOKIES FOR ALL! *ahem* back to business. Other Spoiler Alert!: You will find out how Naruto came to recieve the dragon summoning contract in the next chapter. Thank you.**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in a poof of smoke***


	3. Academy Days and Newfound Love

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! I sincerely hope you keep reading. I also have an announcement: I will be putting up an original quote almost every chapter. Thanks!**

**Quote: **

"Has anyone ever said to you the statement, 'That's impossible!' about doing something? Well, they're right for now, but in the future, THAT statement about THAT particular thing will be known as A LOAD OF CRAP."  
>~Me<p>

**The Blazing Dragon**

_Kurenai's house, 9:00 PM_

Anko arrived at the front steps of Kurenai's house. She went up to the door, and knocked. She heard footsteps, and Kurenai opened the door.  
>"Anky-chan! How are you?" She asked.<br>"No time. Can I come in?" Anko replied.  
>"Ok, Ank—"Anko was already in by the time she spoke. She was miffed. Anko never waited for her to answer.<br>"Ok, I know something's up for you to rush in a hyper speed. What happened?" Kurenai asked.  
>"Well," Anko began. "You know the swordsman that saved you?" Kurenai's eyes then lit up with hope.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Well, today as I was walking home from comforting you, I got pulled into an alley. My legs were then bound with chakra rope. I shouted at the person who attacked me and told them to reveal themselves. My attacker came out of the shadows and I saw that it was a butt-naked man." Kurenai snarled at this. "He said, 'Hello my dear, you're going to be my new toy.' I was afraid, and the only thing I could do was to scream for help. So I did. The man grabbed my arms. I tore away and shouted, '<strong>Sen'eijashu!<strong>" I shot snakes out of my sleeves. They missed and he crushed their skulls. Then he tied up my arms and shoved a gag in my mouth and said that there was no one around to help. I panicked thinking no one would rescue me. I couldn't get out of the chakra ropes. He began ripping off my clothes. I tried to scream, but couldn't with the gag in my mouth. Suddenly, I heard a boy's voice, like you did, say, '**Hey, you soulless dick. Get away from her now.**' I heard the rapist say, 'Ohoh! So a little boy thinks he can take me on? Very well. You will die today.' I then heard the boy say, 'Actually, I think the tables are going to turn in a few seconds.' Then I heard my attacker speak again. 'And why is that?' He had said. I lifted my head up to see a boy that had a royal blue aura that also had golden streaks, fiery hair that pointed towards the sky, and golden eyes. He also had a shinken in his right hand. My attacker knew he was toast. My eyes widened as I realized he was the swordsman who had saved you; the one you had told me about.

The boy said in a demonic voice, '**FOR TRYING TO RAPE AN INNOCENT WOMAN, YOU WILL DINE IN HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH! KASAI DORAGONDORIRU!**' He then charged forward, jumped, and began spinning like the Inuzukas' Gatsūga attacks. Then he burst into flames. I could somehow see him alive, inside the flames, spinning rapidly. Then the flames began to take the form of a dragon's head. He flew forward and drilled a hole in my offender. The man was dead in an instant. He then came over to check on me and asked, 'Are you okay, Hebi-hime?' You were right; he has such a way with words. I asked if I could know his name. He said that he couldn't tell me his name," then Kurenai frowned. "BUT, he did say that he would always be around to protect us. He told me to tell you this, and said, 'Tell Tenshi-chan that I'm back.' Then he left. I immediately came here, and here we are." She paused to catch her breath. Kurenai pondered things for a moment. She loved him for saving her and not taking her for himself, but she now bet that Anko loved him too. She thought and thought but couldn't think of what to do. They both wanted to marry him, but he could only marry one of them.  
>"Anko, do you love him?" she asked.<br>"I do, Kurry-chan. I do with all my heart. He was so young yet so mature. I wish to be with him forever." Anko buried her face in her hands and started crying. Kurenai accepted her answer, and was sad that her friend's heart might get broken. She then thought of an idea, and said,  
>"Then we will share him Anky-chan."<br>"We're gonna… share him?" Anko asked.  
>"Yes, we will Anky-chan. We will share him, and never let him go, even if he can only get married to one of us." Anko now looked like the happiest girl in the world.<br>"Thank you, Kurry-chan! I know he will love the both of us, I just KNOW it!" And oh, how right she was. Kurenai was happy that her friend had accepted. Now they could both be with the man they loved.

_Hokage's Office_

Naruto sat, staring at the Third Hokage as Sarutobi accepted what he had said.  
>"So," the Sandaime began. "You have saved yet another girl from rape, and this girl was Anko Mitarashi, eh, Naruto?"<br>"That's right jiji." "And I'm guessing you still don't want me to tell her who saved her?" "Actually, she won't even have to come to you for answers, jiji." "And why is that?" "Because I'm going to reveal myself to them in due time." "Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" "I'm sure jiji. Bye!" And with that Naruto ran off at light speed. All the Sandaime heard was a loud, "WHOOOOSH!"

_The forest outside of Konoha_

Naruto arrived at the forest, when he was suddenly pulled into his mindscape.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto landed flat on his back on grassy ground. He looked up to see a still naked Kyuubi. "GAH!" He screamed out. His face then turned crimson red. "Relax, Na-ru-to-kun." She said seductively. "_**Kyuubi, please stop teasing him. He'll get enough of THAT when he's older.**_" Moeru scolded. Kyuubi pouted. "Oh, pooh. You're no fun." She then stomped off to Kami-knows-where. "_**Naruto, as you know, your time to enter the ninja academy is coming up in two months. You already have a summon, which is amazing for a child who's not a ninja, but I need to teach you my ultimate attack. We will be working on it until you enter the ninja academy.**_" Naruto smiled fondly as he remembered how he had gotten to sign the dragon summoning contract.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Hajime!—_

_ Naruto had been walking through the forest outside of Konoha, when he saw a black creature move swiftly across the path he was on. He activated his technique, and quickly followed the creature. It stopped right in front of him, and turned around. He gasped as he saw that it was a dragon. He thought they had been extinct for centuries. "A dragon?" He thought aloud. Then he heard a squeaky voice say, "Yes, I'm a dragon. Why are you following me, powerful one?" He looked around quickly, seeing that no one was there. "Down here." The voice said again. He looked down to see the child dragon looking at him expectantly. "I ask again, why are you following me, powerful one?" The dragon asked. "You can talk?" "Yes, I can, for I'm a summon." The dragon told him. "A summon? You mean, the dragons have a summoning contract?" He asked. "Yes, we do." The dragon paused for a moment, checking him out. Then it spoke again. "I can see that you are very skilled. Do you wish to sign our summoning contract?" "Yes, I would." Naruto replied. "Very well then. Follow me." He complied and followed the dragon. It led him to a massive tree. "Et Ja Ke Lumitos!" It said. The tree trunk opened, revealing a stairway. "Before you go in, I must warn you." The dragon told him. "Down these stairs are three challenges. You must pass all three to be able to sign our summoning contract. If you fail at any of them, you will instantly be killed where you stand. Got it?" The dragon asked. "Got the message." Naruto said. 'Well, here goes nothing." He walked down the stairs to his first challenge._

_Trial Room 1_

_ When Naruto arrived at the bottom of the stairs, a burst of flames flew at him. He quickly jumped out of the way before it could hit him. A voice suddenly bellowed from every corner of the room. "Welcome to your first trial, a trial of combat. You must beat every foe in this room to proceed." "Bring it on! Naruto shouted. Suddenly, a stone slab shut off all connection to the stairway. "Very well. BEGIN!" the voice bellowed. Without warning, three enemies dropped from the ceiling. They stood around him, the first on his left, the second in front of him, and the third on his right. The first enemy looked like a giant spider, but had a human's body, and a mane. The second one looked like a cross between a man and a cheetah. The third was the weirdest of all. It was a human's body, mixed with a bird and a cat. As all three enemies charged, he readied himself. When they stopped and attacked Naruto jumped up. The enemies' attacks' collided, and Naruto landed on top of them. He quickly made short work of the abominations. The voice made itself known again and said, "Well, done warrior. You may enter the room for the second trial." The voice then vanished again. Naruto rapidly went down the stairs. He went into the second trial room._

_Trial Room 2_

_ When Naruto came into the second trial room, like the first, the door to the stairs shut. "Welcome to your second trial, a trial of wisdom. I will ask you a question, and you will have to answer quickly, or risk getting skewered by dozens of spears. Ready?" the voice asked. Naruto nodded and said, "Ready." The voice then questioned him. "Your mom and dad have become village elders. There are three snipers ready, one to take your mom out, one to take your dad out, and one to take you out. You can only save one person. Who do you save?" The voice asked. Naruto pondered for a moment. Then he decided on his answer. "I have my answer." He proclaimed. "What is your answer?" The voice asked the young boy. 'The answer is… to be silent and die with your family, then you will be with them forever." The voice then responded. "Your answer is correct. You may pass to your final test. Naruto proceeded down the final set of stairs to his last test._

_Final Trial Room_

_ Naruto headed down the stairs and was shocked by what he saw. The whole floor was a gaping chasm. "To complete your final trial, the trial of courage, you must stride forward with bravery. If you are indeed courageous, you will stay safely in the air, and may proceed to the contract room, BUT if you are not courageous, you will plummet to your death before splattering like the contents of a bucket of paint." The voice boomed. Naruto had chuckled at the analogy it had made. "Begin." It said. Then the voice disappeared. Naruto strode forward, completely without fear, as if fear were an insane notion in his mind. He calmly walked forward. When his feet touched the air in front of the stairs, it landed on a solid object. Naruto strode to the stairs on the other side. "Well, done, young warrior. You may proceed to the contract room." The voice told him. Naruto entered through the doorway, and found a lone path, leading to an open scroll on an ornate pedestal. As he got to the scroll, he saw that it was indeed the summoning contract. "Go ahead. You have earned the right to summon us." The voice said. Naruto bit his thumb, and proceeded to do the steps to sign the summoning contract. "Good. Now try to summon a dragon, a tiny one though." The voice instructed. Naruto bit his thumb and did the hand signs for the summoning, then shouted "__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**__ A poof of smoke appeared, and once the smoke had cleared, Naruto saw that the dragon he had followed was summoned. "Huh, weird. I guess I'm your familiar!" the dragon said. "By the way, my name's Smoky." He told Naruto. "Nice to meet ya, Smoky. I'm Naruto." Naruto replied. "Nice to meet ya, Naruto! Now you can summon dragons! You're the first person ever to do so! Congrazzles! " Smoky had said._

_Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!_

"_**Naruto, no thinking back to the good old days! We need to get to work!**_" "Hai, Moeru-sama."

_**Author Narration: And so, for the next two months, Naruto and Moeru trained and trained, from dawn till dusk. When the time came for Naruto's first day at the ninja academy, Naruto was very much physically and mentally strengthened. He also knew quite a bit of Kenjutsu.**_

_Two Months Later_

Naruto walked up to the ninja academy. Today was his first day. He was sure he was going to make an impression on this place.

_Inside the Academy_

Naruto walked inside his classroom, and chose a desk next to Shino Aburame. He had become good friends with Shino while he was training, as he saw Shino at the Market every day. He would often go over there, despite the looks the people gave him, and converse with Shino. When the market manager told Naruto to get the hell out, Naruto would reply with a curt, "Shut up, old man," and go back to talking with Shino. Then after a bit, Shino would leave, having to get the groceries back to his parents. Then Naruto would go back to training. Clearing his head, Naruto then realized he was also sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha, the duck-ass-hair boy, the Council's prized possession. Then he heard Sasuke's biggest fangirls, the rare, pink-furred banshee howler monkey, Sakura Haruno, and the blonde and annoying, but less screechy, Ino Yamanaka. They came in arguing about how the other would never get Sasuke to fall in love with them.

After a few minutes, Naruto spiked his killer intent to a chokable level and shouted, "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP? GOD, YOU'RE WORSE THAN HAVING 8 MEGAPHONES PUT UP TO MY EARS WITH SOMETHING SCREECHING INTO THEM!" The girls stopped arguing, and started choking on Naruto's killer intent. In fact, everybody else was. Once he brought his killer intent back to normal, the girls stopped arguing, and Iruka walked in. "Hello, everyone, I am Iruka Umino, your instructor." He stated. And so, the classes went on, day after day, until it was the day of the genin test.

The first thing was a written test. Naruto passed it with ease. The next was taijutsu, where Naruto got paired up with Sasuke Uchiha. The teme kept coming at him, and he just kept dodging. Finally, Sasuke threw a powerful strike at Naruto's head. It connected to his head, but went through him. Sasuke was confused. Naruto had moved faster than the human eye could see. Suddenly, Sasuke received a karate chop to the back of his neck. Sasuke fell down, knocked unconscious. The taijutsu tests passed by quickly. Then came the final test, ninjutsu. They had to do the Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi, and Henge. Naruto performed the Kage Bunshin with ease. Then he did the Kawarimi after Iruka threw a kunai at him. Then Naruto henged into a perfect look-a-like of Iruka. The other tests passed by quickly. "Congratulations, you are all genin!" Iruka said. Then he gave them their hitai-ates. "Report back here tomorrow at 9:00AM for your team assignments." Iruka said. Then all the kids, except for Naruto, went home to tell their parents. Naruto went to the Hokage tower to tell jiji about his graduation.

_The Hokage Tower_

Naruto arrived at the tower and went straight up to the Hokage's office. "Hey jiji, guess what?" he shouted as he ran into the Hokage's office. "What, Naruto-kun?" He said , looking up. Naruto just pointed to his hitai-ate. The Hokage was shocked. Naruto was now a ninja! "Well, Naruto-kun, this is a special occasion so I have two gifts for you. Your first gift is a new apartment. I had bought it for you after you told me what had happened with Anko. The second gift is actually two-in-one. I will take you shopping for new clothes, and then we will go get ramen." The Hokage said. Naruto's eyes bugged at the word ramen. "Okay jiji!" he said. 'Let's go now, Naruto." "OK!" They set off after the Hokage had ordered four ANBU to instruct the Jounin to come to the Hokage's office in one hour.

_The Clothing Store_

Naruto and the Hokage were looking around, trying to find an outfit for Naruto. Naruto picked out an orange jumpsuit with blue near the shoulders. "How about this, jiji?" He asked. The Hokage smirked. "Uh, how about no, Naruto? We are trying to get you some new clothes, not turn you into a circus act." "Fine." Naruto muttered. The Hokage then found him a mesh shirt which showed Naruto's six-pack abs (WOW!), olive cargo shorts, an ANBU-style vest, shoulder pads, and fingerless gloves. They bought enough of the clothing to last Naruto at least a year. They paid for it, and exited the store. "Naruto, let me show you to your apartment." "OK, jiji!" The Hokage grabbed Naruto, and they shunshined to Naruto's apartment.

_Naruto's Apartment_

When they arrived, Naruto fell to the ground, then vomited. "Yep, the first time you shunshin is the worst." The Hokage said. The Hokage gave Naruto several keys hooked together on a rectangle outline of metal. "These are your keys, Naruto, don't lose them, or you can't get in your home." The Hokage said. Naruto unlocked his apartment, and walked inside. It was so big! He fell on the bed and sighed in bliss. This is what it's like to have a bed! "Naruto, just so you'll know, you'll receive a stipend from me the first day of every month to make sure you can stay here." "Okay jiji." "Goodbye, Naruto-kun." "Goodbye jiji." The Sandaime closed the door as Naruto fell into blissful slumber. He then shunshined back to his office scaring the Jounin out of their collective minds.

_Team Assignment Meeting_

"Now since we are beginning this meeting, are there any requests as to teams or specific genin?" The Hokage asked. Asuma spoke up. "I would like to request the next Ino-Shika-Cho squadron." He said. "Granted." said the Hokage. Then Kakashi spoke up. "I would like Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said. 'May I ask why?" The Hokage asked. "As we all know, Sasuke and Naruto have a rivalry. I think that since Sasuke is the last of the Uchihas, he should be put on the same team as Naruto. This will spur him to strive to be greater than Naruto, which will make him a powerful shinobi, and he will probably be able to restore his clan." Kakashi stated his plan (I JUST LOVE RHYMES!). Sarutobi then raised his killer intent to a **VERY** high level. "**YOUR REQUEST IS COMPLETELY DENIED, KAKASHI!**" He shouted. "**YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO USE ANOTHER STUDENT AS A STEPPING STONE FOR SOMEONE'S PROGRESS!**"

The Hokage was furious. Then he calmed down. "I am going to be putting Naruto on Kurenai's team." He said with a glint in his eye, which made all the Jounin take a step back, even Kakashi. Kurenai was curious. "Why is Naruto on my team?" she asked. "I am putting Naruto on your team with Shino and Hinata because, he has advanced senses, which put him at the level of nin-dog." The Jounin gasped at this. "I was originally going to place Kiba Inuzuka on Team 8 because he has advanced senses, but when I learned of Naruto's abilities, I decided to place Kiba on Team 7, along with Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. With Shino and Hinata as Naruto's teammates, this will be the most effective tracking team we have seen yet." The Hokage told them. "Okay, Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied. The Hokage mused his decision in his head. 'If Kurenai finds out who Naruto is, it will be _most interesting_.' He chuckled, knowing that Naruto would be in for a shock when he saw who his sensei was. When the meeting was over, all the Jounin went home, with the exception of Kurenai. She stayed a bit to talk to the Hokage. The Hokage told her that she might want to bring Anko to the team's first practice. When she asked why, he just said it was just an idea. She said thanks, and then she went to Anko's house.

_Anko's House_

Kurenai walked up to Anko's front door, and knocked. Anko quickly came and welcomed her in. "Hey, Anky-chan?" Kurenai began."Yes?" "Will you come to team meetings?" "Why?" "I don't know. The Hokage said it might be a good idea." "OK. See you tomorrow, Kurry-chan." "See ya, Anky-chan." And with that, Kurenai left to go home, thinking about tomorrow, and what might happen.

**So, do you like my new chapter? Spoiler Alert!:I am going to have some Sasuke bashing in the next chapter, sorry Sasuke's fangirls, and Sasuke's regular sane fans. I just don't like how he always treats people. This spoiler alert will be the last one for the next few chapters, because I don't want to ruin the surprises. ^^ R&R and thanks! :3**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in a poof of smoke***


	4. The Savior is Found

Author's note: I thank Kaiba1288 for some of the nicest commentary I have been given on a story. This is so far the shortest chapter. Hope you still like it! Also, as I said, there is some Sasuke bashing. Just not in this chapter, but Spoiler Alert! Update! (Not really a new spoiler alert): The Sasuke bashing is in the NEXT Chapter. Read on!

Jinso (Me): Fuck yeah! I own Naruto!

Assisstant: *whispers* Uh, sir, you don't own Naruto.

Me: Really? Then whoever told me that is getting fired and kicked in the balls for this.

Person who told me: *GULP*

Me: i heard a gulp! You're mine, bitch!

Person who told me: AW SHIT!

Me: I heard an 'AW SHIT' over this way! Security, arm your tazers/death rays!

Quote: "When the bat hunts, he is being hunted."

~Me

**The Blazing Dragon**

_The Ninja Academy, 9:00AM_

Naruto strolled into the meeting room, as calm as ever. He wondered who his Jounin sensei was going to be. He leaned against the wall, completely relaxed. After 30 minutes of waiting, all the Jounins came in. Naruto looked and saw that the two beautiful woman he had saved, his Tenshi-chan, Kurenai Yuuhi, and his Hebi-hime, Anko Mitarashi. They looked at him, and felt a tingle in the back of their heads, but shook it off. Iruka then began to tell who was on what teams.  
>"Team 1 will be… Team 2 will be… Team 3 will be… Team 4 will be…" Naruto tuned out the first six teams. He only wanted to be on a team with Shino, his best friend, well, besides Smoky. He then pondered who he was gonna be on a team with.<br>"Team 7 will be…" he heard Iruka say.  
>"Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."<p>

He then heard a loud,  
>"TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!" and two "THUMP!"'s.<br>"Team 8 will be… Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame," Naruto smiled at this.  
>"and Hinata Hyuuga." Everyone heard a huge "BANG!", and looked to see Hinata passed out on the floor, her face a crimson red, with a shy smile.<br>"Team 9 is still in progress, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." He said. Ino was furious.  
>"AW, COME ON! SAKURA GETS TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN, AND I GET THE FATASS AND THE LAZY BUM? THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" she shouted in rage.<br>"Calm down, Ino." Iruka said.  
>"These teams were assigned by the Hokage himself, so if you don't trust his judgment, you can resign from being a shinobi." Ino immediately became as silent as air.<br>"Team 1, your Jounin instructor is…" Iruka said. He kept telling each team in order who their sensei was. After what seemed like ages, he got to Team 7.  
>"Team 7, your Jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said.<br>"Team 8, your Jounin Instructor is Kurenai Yuuhi." Naruto's eyes widened a little. Shino raised an eyebrow at this, not that anyone could see him do it, but didn't question it.  
>"And finally, Team 10, your Jounin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished. Kurenai and Anko then walked over to Kurenai's group. They eyed Naruto and felt a tingle in the back of their heads, but ignored it.<br>"Team 8, meet us at Training Ground 11." Kurenai said. And with that, they shunshined to where the team would meet.

_Training Ground 11_

The genin arrived and Kurenai spoke up.  
>"Now that we're all here, we will all tell a few things about ourselves: Our names, likes, dislikes, goals, and favorite food." Hinata spoke up.<br>"Why our favorite food?" she asked.  
>"So I can take us all out to get some lunch for a celebration after this! Now, I will go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like romance novels<strong>[1]<strong>, Anko, and a mysterious man who saved me from a horrible tragedy, I dislike perverts, rapists, and insensitive thugs, my goals are to see you all make Jounin, and to find and confess my love to the mysterious man, whom I have fallen in love with," At this, Shino and Hinata raised an eyebrow, while Naruto's heart skipped about a thousand beats , though he didn't show any emotion.  
>"and my favorite food is takowasa<strong>[1]<strong>." She said.

Then it was Hinata's turn.  
>"M-my name i-is Hinata H-Hyuga. I l-like *looks at Naruto*. I d-dislike the c-caged bird seal. I-it's inhu-m-m-mane to h-have a b-burden l-like th-that! My g-goal i-is to become clan h-head, a-and my f-favorite food is cinnamon rolls<strong>[1]<strong>."

Next came Shino.  
>"I like bugs, helping bugs, and Naruto, I dislike people who murder bugs, my goals are to become clan head, and to help Naruto achieve whatever goals he may have, and my favorite food is wild grass salad<strong>[1]<strong>." He said.

The next person was Anko.  
>"My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dango (I'm not going to put a mark on this one, 'cuz if you didn't know that, you're dumber than a sack of bent nails, unless you're new to Naruto, which you shouldn't really be if you are reading this fic.), Kurenai, and the mysterious man that also saved me from a horrible tragedy," Again Shino and Hinata raised an eyebrow.<br>"I dislike what Kurenai dislikes, and also spicy food, my goals are to kill a certain perverted, gay, little-boy-and-snake-raping pedophile**[2]**, and the same as Kurenai's involving the mysterious man," Naruto's heart _again_ skipped about a thousand beats.  
>"And my favorite food is dango." Anko told them.<p>

Finally came Naruto.  
>"I like ramen (I'm not putting a mark on this for the same reason as the dango one.), foxes, kenjutsu, swords, and nicknames." Once more two eyebrows went upwards to the sky, only you could only see 1 of them.<br>"I dislike perverts, because it gets really annoying when I'm at the hot springs, and I hear non-stop giggling from a MAN, rapists and violators, because those sick bastards deserve to dine in hell," Kurenai and Anko suddenly noticed the phrase "dine in hell" but dismissed it.  
>"And any man who tries to do unmentionable things to a woman. Those kinds of people deserve to have their balls melted off slowly and painfully, and then have a glacially slow death before ending up in hell." His friends and senseis felt chills go down their spines when he said that.<br>"My goals are to someday have a nice little family that I love and to protect my precious people, and my favorite food is ramen." Naruto finished.

"OK, team, meet me here tomorrow at 10:00 for our first practice." Kurenai instructed.  
>"Hai, sensei." They replied. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Kurenai and Anko stood in front of Team 8, ready to protect them. Without warning, 12 ninja came out of nowhere, standing in front of them in a group. They all had headbands with the Kusagakure symbol on them, but had a slash on each, which crossed out the signs.<br>"Missing-nin." Kurenai muttered.  
>"Okay, boys! Kill the kids, but save the two hot chicks for later! Hehehe." Their apparent leader shouted. Naruto growled, filled to the brim with rage. This filthy, disgusting man had threatened to rape 2 of his most precious people.<br>"Stand back." He ordered.  
>"What? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kurenai asked him.<br>"I'm not crazy, but I'm filled with rage. Now stand back." He replied.

Shino, Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata all moved a yard back, feeling the rage and hidden power he had. Naruto turned to the man who had threatened rape.  
>"<strong>You have threatened to rape two of the most precious people to me on Earth. You have also threatened to <strong>_**kill**_** two of my precious people. This is a mistake you can never take back, you evil, heartless, BASTARD!**" He yelled at the man. He held his arms out like part of horse stance, then shouted to the heavens,  
>"<strong><strong><strong>SERESUTIARUG<strong>Ō<strong>INGU********!**" A blast of royal blue and gold erupted like lava around him, His hair turned to living flames, and his eyes turned as gold as the priceless mineral itself. His face was full of rage. Anko and Kurenai's eyes widened as they saw what had happened. It was the swordsman they had been searching for all along, and he was right under their noses! He was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki! Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Anko gasped at what they saw, yet at the same time, they were calm. It was as if Naruto radiated death to his foes, and he radiated peace to his friends.

Kyuubi and Moeru spoke in his head.  
>"<strong>Yes, Cub! KILL HIM! HE DARED TO THREATEN YOUR MATES! RIP HIS FLESH FROM HIM!<strong>" Kyuubi said.  
>"<em><strong><span>Kyuubi, calm down. He's already gonna beat the shit out of the guy and kill him for threatening rape. Let him do what he wants.<span>**_" Moeru told Kyuubi.  
>"<strong>Hmmph! You're still no fun. You need to loosen up, Mr. Permanent Wedgie Victim! Have some fun!<strong>" Kyuubi told him with a giggle. Naruto went back to the real world.  
>"<strong>YOU WOULD DARE THREATEN TO RAPE TWO OF MY MOST PRECIOUS PEOPLE? NOT ONLY WILL YOU <strong>_**DINE**_** IN HELL TONIGHT, BUT YOU WILL **_**BURN**_** IN HELL TONIGHT!"  
><strong>'**_Naruto, it is time for THAT jutsu._**' Moeru told him.  
>'Gotcha Mo.' Mo was Naruto's nickname for Moeru. Naruto began to gather up all of his energy. He raised his sword. He then channeled every bit of energy to all the corners of his body and sword. As others watched, Naruto and his sword began to glow. They kept glowing brighter and brighter, until Naruto shouted,<br>"**ENERUGĪRĪSU: DO ŪMU NO SAUZANDOSURASSHU[3]!**"

Suddenly, the glow around him transferred to his sword. His teammates, his sensei, and Anko were all transfixed on the blade. He pointed the sword towards the bandits and there was a flash of light, originating from the sword. The light lasted a few seconds, and then ended. As the light dissipated, one could see Naruto standing there, holding a double bladed shinken. He then disappeared, and kept popping up at various points in the group of bandits. When you saw him, he was standing there. Then before you could finish 1 blink, he was gone. He finished moving around, and went back to where he originally was.  
>"<strong>SHINU[4].<strong>" He commanded. Suddenly, one by one, the bandits turned black as night, then crumbled into ash.

When it was all over, Naruto's aura disappeared, his hair wavered, then changed back to normal, and his golden eyes turned sapphire. He fell to his knees, then the ground, and laid flat on his stomach. Kurenai and Anko ran over, and held him in his hands.  
>"I guess… Now you know who I am, huh, Tenshi-chan… Hebi-hime? See you in a few hours." Then he fainted, all of his strength and energy used in the attack.<p>

Hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will come out tomorrow!

**Extra Author's Note:**

**[1]: These facts are all true. I searched them up online on a trusted website. Takowasa: a japanes dish consisting of octopus and wasabi**

**[2]: That's what I think of Orochimaru. He's a sick bastard.**

**[3]:****It roughly translates to: Energy Release: A Thousand Slashes of Doom. It literally translates to: Energy Release: Thousand Slash Doom. It is Naruto's and Moeru's ultimate technique. It is actually a jutsu, and it is S-rank. The user channels all their energy to their sword and them. They and the sword begin to glow. Then all of the energy in them goes to the sword and it shines brightly. There is a flash of light, and another blade grows out of the sword's hilt during it. The light dissipates and the user is standing there. They immediately disappear. They begin moving around at light speed. This jutsu is normally used as an all-out last resort. Any users who are not physically strong enough will die if they use it. If you _are_ physically capable, you just get knocked for three hours to recharge, as you use all your energy in the attack. When you wake, you will feel completely refreshed. If this jutsu were to have a title, like a celebrity title, I would have it be "The Attack that Slayed a Million Foes". That sounds epic, does it not?**

**[4]: ****It translates to: Die.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until tomorrow,**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in a poof of smoke***


	5. A New Friend is Created

**Author's Note: The fifth chapter is finally done! It took me all day and all night, but I got it done! Also my poll is up! Finally, I am sorry, but the Sasuke bashing is still not in this chapter, but it WILL be in the next one! I promise! DATTEBAYO! Everyone, just so you know, I have made a draft of Chapter 6, and presented it to Zaralann, my beta. He will be reviewing it and editing some things. This process will take several hours, so I ask that you please be patient until everything is ready. Thank you!**

**Quote: **

"If you don't do something big now, anything else you do will never be noticed in the future."  
>~Me<p>

**The Blazing Dragon**

_Konoha Hospital_

Kurenai and Anko sat in the hospital, asleep, waiting for Naruto to wake up. The doctor had told them that he was fine, and that he just needed to rest to regain his energy. They nodded and went to watching Naruto. Soon after the doctor had told them the info, they had nearly fallen asleep. While Naruto was asleep, he was having a fantastic dream.

_Naruto's Dream_

Kurenai and Anko stood in front of Naruto, wearing fabulous dresses that easily showed off their beautiful curves. Naruto was wearing a black tux, with a red rose in the coat pocket. They were in the fanciest restaurant in Konoha, with everyone tearing up. He was down on one knee in front of Kurenai, holding a velvet box with a royal blue ring that had a crimson diamond inside, the color of her eyes.  
>"Tenshi-chan, Kurenai Yuuhi, I wish to be with you forever. You are the angel that floated down from heaven and found her way into my life. Without you, I would be on the path of darkness, alone forever. Will you marry me?" He asked.<br>"Hai! I will, my Koibito**[1]**!" She happily responded. He then moved in front of Anko, and held open another velvet box, with a royal blue ring that had a violet diamond, the color of her hair.  
>"Hebi-hime, Anko Mitarashi, I wish to hold you close and never let go, no matter what happens. You are the princess that makes this knight's life happy. Without you, I would be nothing short of a sad husk of my former self, lost for all time. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked Anko. Anko was crying her eyes out. A small,<br>"Hai." Was all she could manage.  
>"Then it is settled. We three shall be together forever, and no sword shall cut the chains that bond us together." He announced. Everyone in the restaurant cheered and clapped, and most cried. Naruto was going to be a happy man for life. Suddenly, everything froze, and he was transported to his mindscape.<p>

_Naruto's mindscape_

He once again fell on his back and landed on soft grass. And he again looked up to see a _still_ naked Kyuubi, with her cleavage hanging over his face.  
>"OH JEEZ!" he shouted.<br>"I'm NEVER gonna get fully used to that!" He got up on his feet in a flash.  
>"What's wrong Na-ru-to-kun? Are you still uncomfortable?" She said in a seductive voice. Naruto's cheeks turned to that crimson color again.<br>"_**Kyuubi…**_" Moeru's voice warned.  
>"*sigh*<span>Fine<span>." She then walked away.  
>"So, what'd you drag me here for, Mo?"<br>"_**I 'dragged' you here to talk about the dream you just had.**_"  
>"The dream I just had? What about it, other than the fact that I LOVED it?"<br>"_**You DO realize that those kinds of dreams sometimes show the EXACT, and I repeat, EXACT, future?**_" Naruto's eyes bugged.  
>"The EXACT future? So that means, I might marry Tenshi-chan and Murasaki Megami-chan?" Naruto asked.<br>"_**That it seems.**_" Moeru replied with a smirk. Naruto stood there, just for a few moments, before breaking out into a HUGE grin and shouting,  
>"WAHOOOOOO!"<p>

_Outside of Naruto's mind_

Kurenai and Anko sighed a sigh of relief as they saw a smile come upon Naruto's face. Now they knew he was going to be all right.

_Back Inside Naruto's mind_

"_**Naruto, just remember that you're gonna wake up in 30 minutes. Do whatever you want during that time.**_" Mo told him.  
>"I know how to make the time fly, Na-ru-to-kun." Said a seductive voice. Kyuubi walked out into Naruto's view and charged over to him. She then took his head, and rubbed it all over her breasts. Naruto pushed himself away. His cheeks turned a shade of red thought not possible, then he fainted.<br>"_**Was that REALLY necessary?**_" Mo questioned.  
>"Hey, he was gonna wake up in thirty minutes, and I wanted to make sure he got a good rest. Hehe." Kyuubi said, and the winked.<br>"Now come on Mo-er-u-kun, let's go have some fun." Kyuubi said. Moeru grinned and said,  
>"<em><strong>Lead the way.<strong>_" She then led him off to an unknown spot, and moans could be heard. All of them were feminine.

_Back outside of Naruto's mind_

30 minutes passed, and the girls were about to fall asleep when Naruto woke up.  
>"Where am I?" Naruto asked groggily.<br>"NARUTO-KUN!" The girls shouted. Suddenly, Naruto was glomped by a purple ball of energy and a black ball of energy. He was happy they loved him and called him that, even though he was 12, and they were both 14.  
>"Hello, Hebi-hime, Tenshi-chan." He replied.<br>"Where am I?" He then asked.  
>"You're in the hospital." Kurenai told him.<br>"After you used that AMAZING attack to kill the Kusa-nin, you fell to your knees, then the ground. We came over and picked you up, and you said, 'I guess…Now you know who I am, Tenshi-chan, Murasaki Megami-chan…See you in a few hours…' Then you fainted. We brought you here, and the doctor told us you just needed some rest to regain your energy. How did you do that attack, anyway?" Anko told him, then asked.

"I had to physically and mentally train with someone special." Naruto told them.  
>"Who is it?" they both asked.<br>"I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. I don't want news about this getting out, then people attacking you and me." He said. They both agreed, and he said, "You know the sword I have that appears when I say, '**Kami no Pawāzu**'?" The moment he said that, his technique activated, turning him into his kami form**[2]**. He deactivated the technique. Then he started again.  
>"Well that sword is not just a sword. It has an actual soul. And that soul is my special person I trained with. His name is Moeru Ryū. He and I have a mental link." Moeru took this time to transport himself outside of Naruto's mind, into the real world.<br>"_**Hello.**_" He said. All three screamed very loudly.  
>"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shouted.<p>

"Moeru? You can put yourself outside my head?" Naruto asked in shock.  
>"<em><strong>Yes, I can. And MAN, it feels GOOD to walk around in the real world again!<strong>_"  
>"How is that possible?" Naruto asked him. Kurenai and Anko were just sitting there, stunned by what had just happened. They didn't even register Mo's looks until after their conversation.<br>"_**It's possible. I can only do this every couple of years, but if I decide to stay outside my wielder's body, I can make myself a permanent body to be in while I'm in the real world. And I really want to. Is it okay with you, Naruto?**_" Mo asked.

"Uh, sure." Naruto said.  
>"<em><strong>Oh, and just so you know, we still have our mental link. This means I also can see everything you see, without you knowing. Hehehe.<strong>_" Mo said maliciously. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine when he said that.  
>"<em><strong>I can also transport myself back inside your mind at any time, but I will have my new body that I make.<strong>_"  
>"OK." Naruto said. Kurenai and Anko looked at Moeru, and studied him. He looked like a copy of Naruto, but with red hair, gold skin, and royal blue eyes.<br>"You look… Just like Naruto-kun." Kurenai said.  
>"<em><strong>I know. I look like Naruto because when I was first summoned by Naruto, He and I developed a mental link. When I establish a mental link with my wielder, my image becomes molded to look like them, BUT I take on the colors that appear when they activate the technique. Once I make my physical body, I will look like a different person, and I will have a new personality.<strong>_" Moeru informed.  
>"Wow…" was all Anko could say.<p>

"_**Naruto, do you know if there are any bathrooms nearby?**_" Mo asked.  
>"Well, I know from my last time here that there is a bathroom by the third room on the second floor." Naruto told him.<br>"Then it's a good thing we're on the second floor." Kurenai said.  
>"<em><strong>I'll be right back.<strong>_" Mo said. He then went to the bathroom. There was a bit of silence, and then Naruto, Kurenai, and Anko heard a whirring sound, kind of like a generator powering up.

_From Moeru's Perspective_

Moeru walked into the men's room.  
>"<em><strong>OK, gotta do it carefully.<strong>_" He said. Mo then began to focus his energy, sending it to the core of his body. He began to glow. The glow was growing brighter and brighter, and a whistling sound could be heard, like a bomb dropping from the sky. Suddenly, there was a shockwave of light coming from the bathroom.

_Back in Naruto's Room_

Naruto, Kurenai, and Anko looked to the wall as they heard a loud whistling sound. Then they heard an explosion, and a shockwave of light appeared from the wall.

_In the Bathroom Where Moeru is_

When the light faded, a whole new person was standing there. He was tan, with yellow eyes and green spiky hair. He was wearing a blue jacket, and a mesh undershirt, showcasing his 8-pack abs. He had cream colored pants, and was wearing black sneakers.  
>"Feels weird." Mo said as he stretched out his hands and fingers. Moeru walked out of the bathroom. A nurse quickly ran to where he was.<br>"What happened?" she asked.  
>"Oh, well, I'll tell you this, you might not want to go in there for a couple of days. Hehehe." He lied. The nurse made a face of disgust and walked away. Moeru then walked back to Naruto's room.<p>

_Naruto's Room_

Naruto and the girls sat there, waiting for Moeru to return. After a few minutes, a man walked in. He had tan skin, yellow eyes, and green spiky hair. He was wearing a blue jacket, a mesh undershirt which revealed 8-pack abs, cream-colored pants, and black sneakers. Kurenai and Anko were surprised he had 8-pack abs.  
>"Hey Naruto." He said.<br>"Moeru?" Naruto asked.  
>"I am Moeru, but you should only call me that in private, or in your mind. My name in the physical world is Takeshi<strong>[3]<strong>." Moeru told him.  
>"Can I call you Tak?" Naruto asked.<br>"Sure, whatever you want." Tak replied with a smile.  
>"Sweet."<p>

Then a nurse came in. She was one of the many villagers who thought Naruto was a demon. She wanted to yell at him to get out, but she had to treat him with respect.  
>"Mr. Uzumaki, you're all set to check out." She said, trying to hold back her rage against the boy.<br>"Thanks." He said. The nurse exited.  
>"Well, let's go." Naruto said. They all left the hospital. As they were walking down the road, Anko spoke up.<br>"Oh, and Naruto-kun, we told the Hokage about what you did. It was the most _amazing_ thing we've ever seen, and the most amazing thing the Hokage had ever heard. After we checked you into the hospital, we left to tell the Hokage. He couldn't believe that you took down twelve missing-nin all by yourself. He said that he was going to get a gift for you. He also had a gift for us, for making Jounin. He got us both houses in a triplex. He gave us the keys, and told us to tell you to see him after you woke up. He said that with a glint in his eye that freaked us out." She said.

Then Kurenai spoke up.  
>"Also, you need to meet your teammates and I at Training Ground 11 tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun. Thanks for saving us." They both then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed after they moved away. They then went to their new houses. When Naruto's blush disappeared, Moeru said,<br>"Naruto, I'm going with you. You should tell the Hokage about me, but make sure to tell him not to tell anyone."  
>"Okay Tak." Naruto and Takeshi then walked to the Hokage's office.<p>

_Hokage Tower_

The Sandaime heard a knock on the door.  
>"Come in." He said. The door opened with a creek, and in came Naruto, and another person he had never seen before?<br>"Hello, Naruto." The Third Hokage said.  
>"Hello jiji." Naruto replied. "Are you here for your gift?" Sarutobi asked.<br>"Yes I am, jiji, but there's also something I have to tell you about." Naruto said.  
>"Can you put a silencing seal on the room?" he asked.<br>"OK, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime did multiple hand signs, then slammed his hand on his desk. Many seals lit up the room, all flashing. Then the seals disappeared. "Go ahead, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said.  
>"Well," Naruto began.<br>"I'm sure you remember what Tenshi-chan and Murasaki Megami-chan told you about the missing-nin."  
>"I do." The Hokage said.<br>"Well, you know the sword that appears when I activate my technique?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Well, that sword, isn't just a sword. It has a soul."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this.  
>"That soul has a mental link with me, and he has transported himself out of my mind." Naruto said.<br>"So, he's running around in the physical world, without a hitch?" the Hokage asked.  
>"Well, he's not running around, but he is out in the physical world." Naruto told him.<br>"Can you guess who he is?" The Sandaime thought and thought, but couldn't think of anybody who would fit the profile.  
>"I can't think of anybody who sounds like that." He said.<br>"That person, is right here." Naruto said. He gestured to Tak.  
>"Hello, my name is Takeshi." He said.<br>"So, you used to be the soul of Naruto's blade?" Sarutobi asked.  
>"Yes, I was." Tak answered.<br>"OK then. Now, back to business. Naruto, I have a gift for you." The Third said. He then handed him a key ring with 5 keys on it.  
>"These are the keys to your new house. Your house is part of a triplex." Sarutobi said with a glint in his eyes, which told Naruto he had something planned.<p>

"Your house has a living room, a master bedroom with a king-size bed, a kitchen, a dining room, and 3 bathrooms." The Hokage told him. Naruto took all this in.  
>"Your house is at this address." Then Sarutobi handed him a slip of paper. Naruto looked at it, then said,<br>"OK, jiji. Bye!" As Naruto got to the door, he turned around and said,  
>"Oh, and jiji, <strong>please<strong> keep what you know about Takeshi a secret."  
>"OK, Naruto-kun." The Third responded. Naruto then left the Hokage Tower.<p>

_Naruto's New House_

Naruto and Tak arrived at Naruto's new house, and unlocked the door. His house was so big on the inside! Naruto walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.  
>"This is a really soft couch." He said.<br>"We should redecorate." Tak raised an eyebrow, but said,  
>"OK. Let's go get some paint." They then went to the market to get some paint for redecoration.<p>

_3 Hours Later_

They were all done painting. The living room had cream colored walls, the bedroom's walls were painted royal blue, the covers of the bed were crimson, the color of honey, and sapphire, the kitchen walls were green, the dining room was colored red, and the bathrooms were each colored a different color; one was violet, one was black, and one was gold. They looked around, proud of the work they had done. Moeru spoke up.  
>"Hey Naruto, I think the Hokage was hinting you should visit your neighbors when he had that glint in his eyes." Mo said.<br>"Huh. OK!" Naruto said.  
>"I'll stay here and make dinner." Tak said.<br>"You know how to make dinner?" Naruto asked.  
>"Hey, when you live in the physical world for a couple of years, you pick up on some things." Tak replied.<br>"Ok, then." Naruto said.  
>"By the way, can you tell me what Kurenai and Anko's favorite foods are?" Tak asked.<br>"Um… Tenshi-chan's favorite food is takowasa, and Hebi-hime's favorite food is dango." Naruto told him.  
>"OK. <em>Well<em>, I'm going to cook the best dinner for your loves and you. I promise you all will be surprised. Now go meet your neighbors." Tak said.  
>"OK, see ya!" And with that, Naruto went to greet his new neighbors.<br>'_Naruto, you're going to be in for a big shock._' Takeshi thought.

_The House above Naruto's_

Naruto first went to the house above his.  
>'<em>OK, Naruto, time to meet your first new neighbor.<em>' He thought. Naruto knocked on the door. He heard light footsteps. He wondered who was going to be his new neighbors. He closed his eyes, and heard the door open.  
>"Hello, I'm Naruto, your new neighb—" He heard a gasp. He opened his eyes to find a woman, who had black long hair and crimson eyes.<br>"Tenshi-chan? I can't believe you're my new neighbor!" He said.  
>"N-Naruto-kun!" She shouted. She then assaulted him with the <em>highly dangerous<em> flying tackle glomp of love.  
>"I'm your new neighbor, Tenshi-chan!" He said.<br>"Well, if you're my new neighbor, then there's one more person that's going to be surprised when you see them." Kurenai said.  
>"Who is it?" he asked.<br>"You'll see." Kurenai replied with a glint in her eyes, much like the one the Third had. They went to visit their other neighbor.

_The House below Naruto's_

Naruto and Kurenai arrived at the door of their other neighbor's house. Naruto knocked on the door. If the person who lived in this house was who he thought they were, Naruto was gonna be _very_ happy. The door opened to reveal… a random villager. Naruto frowned. The villager was a man, 5'6 feet tall, with red hair and grey eyes. The man gasped when he saw who was there. Then he regained his composure.  
>"Sup." The man said. Naruto was sad. It hadn't been who he thought; his Hebi-hime.<br>"Come on," Kurenai said.  
>"Take off the henge." The man then spoke in a familiar feminine voice.<br>"Fine." He said. He then turned into a familiar sight for Naruto; one Anko Mitarashi.  
>"Hebi-Hime?" He asked in shock.<br>"NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted. She then launched herself upon him in the still _highly dangerous_, flying tackle glomp of love.  
>"So, you guys are my new neighbors, huh?" He asked.<br>"That's right Na-ru-to-kun." Anko said seductively. It made him think of what Kyuubi had done, and he blushed profusely.

He regained himself, and said,  
>"Well, would you like to come over to my house for dinner?" Naruto asked.<br>"Sure, Naruto-kun." They both said.  
>"That's great, because Tak is making dinner as we speak." He told them.<br>"Takeshi knows how to make dinner?" Anko asked.  
>"Yes, he apparently does. He said, 'When you've been in the physical world for a couple of years, you pick up on some things.'"<br>"OK, then." They said. They all walked up the stairs to Naruto's house.

_At Naruto's House_

Kurenai, Naruto, and Anko walked up to the door of Naruto's house. Naruto took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and welcomed them in. As they entered, they smelled a delicious smell. Naruto noticed that they smelled something delicious, because they were starting to drool, and said,  
>"That's dinner you smell."<br>"Well it smells REALLY good!" Kurenai exclaimed.  
>"I know." Naruto replied. Then he faced the kitchen, and shouted,<br>"Hey Tak! Is dinner done yet?"  
>"Just about!" A voice shouted back. As Naruto and the girls walked into the kitchen, Tak took a large skillet off of the stove and set it on the table.<br>"Dinner is ready." He announced. The girls and Naruto looked over the food in amazement.

There was a huge plate with takowasa, a nice, big bowl of steaming ramen, a plate with 15 sticks of dango, and 2 sizzling skillets of chanpurū**[4]**. There was also a heated teapot, a teacup, 3 sake saucers, and bottles of sake.  
>"Wow. You made all this?" Naruto asked.<br>"Like I said before, when you're in the physical world for a couple of years, you pick up on some things." Takeshi said with a smirk.  
>"That's freakin' amazing." Naruto said.<br>"Well, what are you standin' there, gawkin' for? DIG IN!" Takeshi shouted. The three of them cheered and ran to the table to start eating. They all took a bit of food from each plate/skillet and started chowing down. Naruto and the two girls each poured sake into a saucer, while Takeshi calmly poured tea into his cup.

After they had started eating, Naruto shouted,  
>"OH. MY. GOD, MOERU, THIS IS THE BEST RAMEN I'VE EVER EATEN IN MY LIFE! AND <em>I'VE<em> EATEN A LOT OF RAMEN!" Anko said,  
>"This dango is <span>SO<span> good! It's better than any I've ever tasted!" Kurenai simply nodded her head and said(MORE RHYMES!),  
>"I agree. This is some REALLY good takowasa!"<br>"Well, thank you." Moeru said.

"I've learned a lot about cooking, and I just put that knowledge to use." Once they had finished eating after 30 minutes, Moeru said,  
>"And now… Time for desert! I made Daigaku Imo<strong>[5]<strong>!" Naruto and the two girls cheered, and shouted,  
>"ALL RIGHT!" in unison. He then told them some bad news.<br>"Unfortunately, they got cold while we were eating." Naruto smirked and said,  
>"Not a problem."<p>

He then went through several hand signs, and shouted,  
>"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" and slammed his hand to the ground. A poof of smoke appeared, and once the smoke dissipated, a small little dragon appeared. Kurenai and Anko shouted, "KAWAII!" then hugged the little dragon, and kept petting him. He purred a little, which Tak raised an eyebrow at, and asked,<br>"So, what'd ya summon me for boss?"  
>"Well, I know you might not like this, but I need you to heat up our Daigaku Imo." Naruto told him.<br>"Well, you're lucky that Daigaku Imo is my favorite dessert, or else I might not be doing this. " Smokey said.  
>"But just so you know, I get a little bit of it once I'm done heatin' it up."<br>"Go ahead." Naruto told him. Tak walked over to the stove, and brought back a pan of Daigaku Imo.  
>"Oooh, this guy really knows how to cook!" Smokey exclaimed.<p>

He then drew in a deep breath, and breathed out a little bit of fire, just enough to heat up the Daigaku Imo.  
>"There we go. Now gimme some." Naruto got out a cutting board and cut up the Daigaku Imo. He then scooped some of it into a small bowl for Smokey to eat. He set the bowl on the ground and said,<br>"Go on Smokey, eat your din-din." Kurenai and Anko giggled at this.  
>"I'm not a freakin' dog, you know." Smokey said.<br>"I know. I'm just messin' with ya." Naruto replied.  
>"Well, I will not stand for this kind of humiliation! But Daigaku Imo, so sweet, can't resist!" Smokey said. He then began to eat his food like a dog.<br>"Woof." Was all Naruto replied.

"You know *munch munch* I'm gonna *munch munch* get *munch munch* you back *munch munch* for *munch munch* this *munch munch*." Smokey said in between bites.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto said. Once Smokey was done eating, and he had poofed away, the four of them began to eat. Once they had finished dessert, they all thanked Tak for the meal.<br>"It was my pleasure." Tak said with a chuckle.

The girls and Naruto went into the living room, and Tak said,  
>"I'll just leave you three alone for a bit. No funny business. I don't want to have clean up <em>white goop<em> in the morning." All them turned a crimson shade, clearly knowing what he meant by white goop.  
>"Don't worry, we won't get <em><strong>THAT<strong>_ wild." Anko said with a smirk. Takeshi then teleported himself inside Naruto's mind. As this was happening, Naruto held his head in pain. Once Tak was inside, he said,  
>'Sorry, Naruto. I forgot to warn you that that will happen whenever I go into your mind.'<br>'It's OK, just next time, please warn me before you do that.' Naruto told him.  
>'Gotcha.' Tak replied. The two girls looked at Naruto in worry. He saw their expressions and said,<br>"It's okay, Tenshi-chan, Hebi-hime. Tak just teleported himself inside my mind." Their expressions lightened, and they said,  
>"OK, Naruto-kun."<p>

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

"Kyuubi?" Mo called out. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by Kyuubi.  
>"Wanna have some fun, Moeru-kun?" she asked.<br>"You know it," he replied. She then led him to a small clearing.

***Lemonade Time! This is my first lemon, and I'm not a sex god, but from what I've read from sex gods' stories, I will be extremely descriptive. All sex-hating, immature kiddies look away before your eyeballs burn!***

Kyuubi led Moeru into a small clearing. She shoved him onto the ground, and started ripping off his clothes.  
>"You wanna get right to it, eh, Kyuubi?" He said while grinning.<br>"I'm not known as Kyuubi like this, I'm known as Honoo-shoku Megami**[6]**." She told him. He just grinned as she took off the remainder of his clothes. She moved her head towards him and kissed him on the lips. He began to move his tongue around her mouth, exploring every corner. Doing this elicited a moan from Kyuubi.

As he was still kissing her, he took a hand and cupped her left breast. She moaned again, this time louder. He took his other hand and cupped her right breast. He took his thumbs and placed them on her erect nipples. He started to rotate her nipples, filling her with shockwaves of pleasure. He then took his mouth away from hers, and placed it on her right breast. He began suckling the breast, licking the nipple, and flicking it with his tongue. She moaned very loudly. He continued his ministrations, drawing moan after moan from her kissable lips. Once he was done with that, she took his shaft into her soft hands and began to stroke it. Moeru moaned softly. Once he was up to full mast, she spread her mouth wide open and took his whole dick into her mouth. She began bobbing her head back and forth, up and down his shaft. He moaned, filling her with more lust. Once she reached maximum speed, he moaned very loudly.

She stopped, wondering why he hadn't orgasmed yet. He saw her expression and said,  
>"It's going to take a lot more than that to make me spray you. Now begins the fun part." He had her spread her legs out, and reached his head down in between her legs. He stuck his tongue out and licked her soft pussy. She moaned, wanting more. He began to continuously lick and slather her pussy, causing non-stop moaning to come from the goddess. He then took his hand and stuck one finger into her wet lips, and began pumping. She moaned very loudly, and he continued. He then reached his head up, and began to lick her clit. She tried to hold in the pleasure, but couldn't. She howled in ecstasy. He then stuck a second finger into her moist lips, and continued pumping faster and faster. The pleasure burned in her core, and continued building up, until she released it all. Her hips bucked, and she shouted,<br>"MOERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" as her juices coated his fingers, his hand, and his mouth.

While she was still panting from the extreme pleasure, he stuck his head up and kissed her on the lips. She could taste her own feminine juices in his mouth. She moaned into the kiss, enjoying it more every second. He leaned away, grinned, and said,  
>"And now comes the main course." She spread open her legs, welcoming whatever would enter her body. He took his dick, and lined it up with her wet lips. He then quickly shoved every inch of himself into her, eliciting a long, lust-driven moan. He then withdrew himself, and shoved his dick back in. Back and forth, back and forth, he came, each time drawing a prolonged moan. He continued, faster and faster, until all the pleasure that had welled up inside her burst like a dam, and came flowing out onto his shaft.<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted in ecstasy. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fell on the ground; passed out from the sheer pleasure. "Told you." Moeru said as he fell backwards.

***Lemonade Time is over! All immature brats who need to grow up and accept that this is what happens in real life and that they will do this someday can look again!***

He then noticed Naruto standing there, with a horrified look on his face, clearly showing he had seen the whole thing.  
>"I can't believe you saw that." He said. Naruto's only reply was to pass out with a <strong>MASSIVE<strong> nosebleed.  
>"Heh, figures." Moeru said with a chuckle.<p>

_Back in the Physical World_

Kurenai and Anko looked at Naruto confused. He had a horrified, yet far-away look on his face. Suddenly blood erupted from his nostrils like a volcano. He then fell to the ground.  
>"Naruto-kun!" they shouted in unison. They grabbed some tissues, then plugged his nose up. They laid him down on the couch, and waited for him to wake up. 10 minutes had passed when he woke up.<br>"Ewwww." He said.  
>"Naruto-kun! You're alright!" Kurenai said.<br>"I'm alright. Horrified, and _deeply_ grossed out by what I saw in my mind, but alright." He said.  
>"What did you see?" Anko asked.<br>"Let's just say that if I were to tell you, you'd have nightmares for at least a year." He told them. They both shuddered at the thought of something like that.

"Tenshi-chan, Hebi-hime?" He asked.  
>"Yes, Naruto-kun?" They responded.<br>"Would do this poor soul the high honor of sleeping with him tonight?"  
>"Well," Anko began. "We both love you, but do you love us?" She asked.<br>"I love you both with all my heart, all my soul, and all my strength. I would do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it means sacrificing myself." He told them. They both listened intently to his answer, then said,  
>"We will sleep with you tonight, Naruto-kun. We love you very much, and will not let you go."<br>"Arigato, Tenshi-chan Hebi-hime."  
>"Naruto-kun!" They shouted. Then they glomped him.<br>"Come, let us go to bed." He told them. They all strolled into the bedroom, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep, each with the person or people they loved.

**Extra Author's Note: Well, did you like chapter 5? I have great news! I have a Beta! Thank you Zaralann so much for offering! I know you'll do great! Now I don't have to always check my work!**

**[1]: It translates to: Lover**

**[2]: It's what I've decided to call the form Naruto is in when he activates his technique.**

**[3]: It is a male name that translates to: fierce warrior**

**[4]: Chanpurū: a stir-fry consisting of vegetables, tofu, meat or seafood, and sometimes, egg.**

**[5]: Fried Sweet Potatoes: It's a delectable dish which is saved for desert.**

**[6]: It translates to: Orange Goddess**

**Naruto's Dream: How romantic, huh?**

**Until the next chapter comes out,**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in a poof of smoke***


	6. A Hard Day of Work

Author's Note: It is done! The 6th Chapter is here! I thank my trusty Beta Zaralann for reading my draft and editing, and I thank my readers for commenting! Also, I would like to mention some people:

Zaralann, of course for being my Beta! Great job!

JuanG, thank you for telling me that. I have now fixed it for your viewing pleasure.

Sraiden: Don't worry, they'll be surprised! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

stoldt: Thank you for the nice commentary, and don't worry, I'll keep updating!

Cloves: I have heard of that story, but have not read it, and will check it out. Thank you for telling me.

I HAVE THE POWER!... TO CREATE A FANFIC! I HAVE FINISHED THE DRAFT OF CHAPTER 7 AND WILL SEND IT TO ZARALANN! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thanks to you all for reviewing!

**_SPOILER ALERT!: SASUKE AND KAKASHI ARE GOING TO BE VERY SURPRISED, WHEN THEY DISCOVER NARUTO'S STRENGH RIGHT BEFORE A CO-OP MISSION TO... YOU GUESSED IT! HI NO KUNI! THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS THE, "LOST IN LOVE" ARC**_!_**_**

The Blazing Dragon

Naruto woke up, in a soft bed, being cuddled by two beautiful women. One was purple-haired, and the other had black hair. They were Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi, two of the hottest kunoichi on the planet. Anko was snuggled up into his right arm, with a happy smile on her face, while Kurenai was snuggled up onto his chest. He sighed, content that he had finally found love in a world where many wanted him to die.

That was all it took to wake up Kurenai and Anko.

"Oh, Naruto-kun? What could _possibly_ be that long stick I feel poking at my thigh?" Kurenai asked jokingly. Naruto became very scared all of a sudden.

"Please don't hit me!" He shouted. "I didn't mean to do something perverted, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He prepared for the oncoming blows to his cranium. Kurenai and Anko laid there, puzzled.

"Why would we hit you?" Anko asked.

"Well, when we were in the Academy, every time my _down there place_ would get bigger, Sakura would notice it, and then slap me, punch me, kick me, or beat the snot out of me for it. I would just accept that I had done something perverted, even though I couldn't figure out what it was. It would really hurt." He told them. Kurenai and Anko were mad. Just because you _think_ that someone did something perverted, it doesn't mean you needed to hit them. Inside Naruto's mind, Tak spoke.

"Naruto, since I'm a guy, I'll tell you why your _down there place_ grows every now and then. It grows because, A: You're still growing up, and haven't hit puberty, and B: It will happen whenever you see a woman you find attractive. It just means you're a growing boy."

'Oh, OK." Naruto replied. Kurenai and Anko saw that Naruto had a faraway look in his eyes. They remembered what had happened yesterday, and realized he was probably talking to Takeshi. Anko spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, what you have right now is called "morning wood". It's normal for men and boys to get that when they wake up."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Then Naruto's alarm clock rang.

"Time for breakfast!" he announced. He clapped his hands, and in came 3 Kage Bunshins with trays that had pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, and tea.

"You made breakfast for us? How thoughtful Naruto-kun!" Kurenai said.

"My pleasure, Tenshi-chan, Hebi-hime." Naruto told them with a smile.

"Well, since you did such a nice thing for us, I'll have 2 presents ready when you get home, Naruto-kun."Anko said, with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Ok, Hebi-hime." They ate their breakfast, and Kurenai and Naruto set off for Training Ground 11.

_On the way to Training Ground 11_

Naruto and Kurenai were walking to Training Ground 11 when they bumped into Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello, Sasuke." Kurenai said. A "Hn." Was all she received.

"Hey, teme! Why don't you show some decency, and respond to my sensei!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a scowl, then said, "So, the baka is trying to be cool, like me. Not surprising." Naruto smirked and replied by saying.

"Actually, IF I was trying to be like you, which would be stupid, I'd paint a duck black and super glue it facing backwards on my head. I'd also have a bitchy attitude, and ignore every freakin' person on the PLANET!"

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head, and he said (RHYMES!)

"Go away, baka. I don't want to be embarrassed by being seen with you." Naruto just simply replied.

"Go shove it, teme." He held out his arm for Kurenai, and they walked off, leaving a very angry Sasuke standing there, fuming.

_Training Ground 11_

Kurenai and Naruto arrived arm in arm, to find Shino and Hinata standing there. Shino and Hinata both raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it. Naruto saw that their eyebrows were raised, and said.

"I see you guys are wondering why I'm arm in arm with Kurenai-sensei. I escorted her here, to make sure she was safe. You guys DO remember that I was the swordsman who saved Kurenai-sensei, and Anko-sensei, right?"

They nodded, then their eyes widened, except you couldn't see Shino's, as they remembered how Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei confessed that they were in love with Naruto. Shino walked over to Naruto, and whispered. "So, our sensei's in love with you, huh? That's something you shouldn't tell the villagers, at least, not yet." Naruto nodded and said.

"I know, Shino (YAY RHYMES!), I'm not planning to tell the villagers until I'm Hokage." Kurenai then took the chance to speak up.

"So, today is our first practice. I know you took the genin test at the Academy, but that certainly wouldn't prepare you for the life of being a shinobi. What would prepare you for the life of a ninja, though?" She said. Hinata and Shino were scratching their heads, Hinata more so. Naruto made it a little easier for them by asking.

"What is the ULTIMATE quality needed for a group of people on a mission?" Shino and Hinata figured it out in an instant.

"Teamwork." They both said.

"Good. I see that you three can easily work together." Kurenai replied. "I was supposed to give you another test, which would have required teamwork, but seeing as how Naruto-kun could knock me out with a single flick, and you guys already know to work together, we're not gonna do it." She told them.

"Hooray!" they cheered.

"Now let's get to training." Kurenai said.

_3 Hours Later_

They had done physical exercises for 2 hours. They did push-ups while carrying boulders on their backs, which was easy for Naruto, they sparred, and they showed each other different attacks they could use along with their taijutsu. Then they had worked on chakra control for another hour. They practiced holding a leaf to each of their heads. Once they had gotten that down, they moved on to walking up a tree by putting chakra into their feet. Now they were at the nature chakra part.

"So, here I have three sheets of chakra paper. I would like each of you, one at time, to channel some chakra into the paper. Hinata, you're first." Their sensei said.

Hinata placed her index finger upon the paper and channeled some chakra into it. The paper turned to wet mush.

"Ah, Water, a defensive and offensive element." Kurenai said.

Shino was next. He went up to the piece of paper and channeled chakra into it. The paper burst into flames, and turned to ash.

"You have a fire element. Very unusual for an Aburame." Kurenai commented.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He channeled chakra into the paper. The paper split in half.

"Wow, you have a Wind affinity, Naruto-kun. That's very rare here in Konoha." Kurenai told him. "We are going to train for the rest of the day on using our elemental affinities."

**Author's Narration: So they trained for the rest of the day, practicing using their elemental affinities. Kurenai came to a different person every five minutes to encourage them and help them. By the end of the day, Naruto had 5 wind jutsu. Once their training was done for the day, they went their separate ways. Naruto walked Kurenai home, earning a few glares from villagers. He simply spiked his Killer Intent, and they backed off.**

_Naruto's House_

Anko had finished working in the backyard when she heard Naruto and Kurenai's footsteps.

"Kurry-chan, Naruto-kun, I'm in the back!" She called out. Naruto and Kurenai walked behind their houses to find a fully built hot spring.

"Wow." Kurenai said. Naruto closed his eyes and called out,

"Hey, Hebi-hime! Where are y—" He was not able to complete the sentence because he had opened his eyes to find one Anko Mitarashi standing there in a sexy pose, with nothing but the bottom piece of a bikini on. Her CC-cup breasts hung fully out for all to see, **especially** Naruto.

"You like what you see, Na-ru-to-kun?" She said seductively.

All Naruto could do was stand there with his jaw hanging low and drool coming out of his mouth. Suddenly, blood started to spurt out of his nose. That snapped him out of it, and he quickly pinched his nose.

"Oh, Anko-chan." Kurenai said with a laugh.

"So, you built a hot spring?" Kurenai asked.

"That's right!" Anko replied.

"Well, let's get in!" Kurenai ripped off her shirt and bra, revealing her C-cup breasts for Naruto to see. Once more, blood spurted out of his nose, and he had to pinch it.

Kurenai and Anko jumped in the hot spring, splashing Naruto.

"OW! OW!" he shouted. Naruto started dancing around like a monkey. When he calmed down, he said, "Be right back. I gotta get my swim trunks."

"No need, Naruto-kun! Just take off your shirt and jump in!" Anko told him.

"Alright!" Naruto took off his shirt, and Kurenai and Anko could only stare. They looked at Naruto's torso, and saw that he had 8 pack abs, and he was only a twelve year old boy! He saw they were staring, and asked,

"Do _you_ like what _you_ see?" Kurenai and Anko just stared, and said,

"Wow…" Naruto walked over to the hot spring, and climbed on in.

"AH! This feels GREAT." Naruto said. They all relaxed. They had completed a hard day of work, and were now cooling off, soaking away their troubles. Once they had relaxed, they all got changed, and went to bed, without a worry in the world.

**End Author's Note: Did u like it? I am working on the next chapter and it will, at the most, be ready by Monday! Thank you all, and keep reading!**


	7. Preparations for a New Dawn

Author's note: I want to thank all of my loyal readers for taking time out of their days to read this fic. I couldn't have done this without any one of you! FREE COOKIES! *everyone cheers* I LOVE YOU ALL! *I get an award* YOU GUYS F***IN' ROCK! *everyone chants my name* YOU GUYS ALL GOT FREE CHOCOLATE UNDER YOUR CHAIRS OR WHEREVER YOU'RE SITTING! *everyone come up and hugs me while eating cookies and chocolate*

Also:

Cloves: I have checked out that fanfic and am surprised. I didn't even know that someone else had done something similar to mine. I hadn't even read that when I made this. Thank you for telling me. I owe you a cookie.

Folks, please do not think I copied that fanfic. I am not a copier, nor am I a cheater. Please do not hate me if you read that fanfic before this.

It is finally out: Chapter 7! Sorry it came out so late! I have been having a hard week and weekend, ESPECIALLY since today is the 4th of July. Guess what? I have ordered a musical instrument: an ocarina. What is an ocarina, you ask? Well, it's:

A musical wind instrument shaped somewhat like an elongated egg with a mouthpiece and finger holes. Also called sweet potato. Traditionally made from terra-cotta and other natural ceramics.

Thanks to Songbird Ocarinas for the definition of an ocarina.

Go check it out /sweet-potato-ocarinas?page=_details&flypage=&product_id=134&category_id=8 if you want to buy one!

Me: FINALLY! I OWN NARUTO! X3  
>Assisstant: Uh, sir, <em>again<em>, you don't own Naruto.  
>Me:... ALRIGHT, WHERE'S THAT SONOVABITCH WHO TOLD ME THAT? I'M GONNA CASTRATE HIM WITH A STICK!<br>_Other_ guy who told me: I'M FUCKED!  
>Me: I HEARD THAT! *in a singsong voice* HERE'S JINSO!<br>Guy who told me: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>*LOUD splatter noises are heard*<br>Me: Man down, BITCH!

**BTW, I'm sorry chapter 7 is taking so long, guys. I have been working hard, but many errands and shit have come up. It will be out in the next two-two and a half days. DATTEBAYO! That sounded weird...**

"If you trick someone, it will bite you in the ass SO hard in the future."

~Me (OF COURSE)

The Blazing Dragon

Naruto again woke up, feeling great, and being cuddled by two of the most beautiful women on the planet. He sighed, lost in thoughts of love. Anko again woke up to the sound of her lover's sigh, while Kurenai remained sleeping blissfully.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Anko said in a wistful voice.

"Good morning, my hime." He replied in a sweet voice. Naruto and Anko cuddled. Naruto's alarm clock rang, and Kurenai awakened.

"Good morning, my koi[1]." She said. Naruto heard her voice, and replied,

"Good morning, my tenshi." He hugged them both, and was happy in their company.

"It is now time for breakfast again." He announced. Like yesterday, he clapped his hands, and in came 3 Kage Bunshins with trays of food.

"You're so sweet, Naruto-kun." Kurenai said. Naruto just simply smiled, and held them both close to him. They ate breakfast, and Naruto and Kurenai got ready to go to team practice.

"May I have a kiss, my hime?" He asked.

"Certainly, Naruto-kun." Anko replied with a smile. Their lips touched together, and Naruto and Anko kissed for a minute or two, both of them enjoying it. When they stopped, Naruto and Kurenai headed for the door, and Naruto said,

"Goodbye, my hime. I will see you after practice." Naruto said.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun. Be prepared for when you get home. " And with that, Naruto and Kurenai went to their practice, making sure to take a different route than yesterday to avoid Sasuke.

_Training Ground 11_

When Naruto and Kurenai arrived at Training Ground 11, once more, Shino and Hinata were there, chatting. Kurenai spoke up.

"Alright, students, today we will—" before she could finish, an ANBU appeared and handed her a scroll. She opened it, and read it.

_Kurenai Yuhi,_

_I request you and your team to come to my office immediately. I know of your group's abilities, and am sending you and your team on a mission to Wave with Team 7. The mission is C-Rank, but I feel your team is worthy of it. Also, this mission may possibly escalate to a B-rank mission with inclusion of enemy shinobi. Please report to my office as fast as you can._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage._

Kurenai looked up and began to speak.

"Alright, team. We need to report to the Hokage's office immediately. We are being sent on our first mission, a C-Rank. However, this mission may escalate to a B-Rank mission with the inclusion of enemy shinobi. Shino, Hinata, I know you two have not made your first kills yet, but you will have to on this mission." Naruto noticed that they had not made their first kills, and encouraged them by saying,

"Shino, Hinata, even though you have not made your first kills, you will have to on the mission. Do not relish killing, simply do it because you have to, or else you will die. If you do not kill an enemy shinobi, they will come back at full force, and kill you." Hinata and Shino nodded. They all went to the Hokage's office, ready for their first mission.

_The Hokage's Office_

Naruto was the first to enter. When he walked in, he saw Team 7 and Kakashi standing there, waiting for them.

"OH, COME ON! WE'RE ON A JOINT MISSION WITH THE EMO TEME, AND THE BANSHEE? THE ONLY NORMAL ONE OUT OF THEM IS KIBA!" Naruto shouted in rage. The rest of his team heard him shouting and ran in. They all saw what he was shouting about and stood silent. "Naruto-kun, calm down." Kurenai said. All members of Team 7 raised an eyebrow at the suffix.

"Why are you calling the baka 'Naruto-_kun_'?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"I see you haven't heard." He said. Team 7 looked confused. Naruto sighed, and said,

"6 months ago, Kurenai-sensei was attacked and nearly raped." Team 7's eyes widened at this.

"Note I said NEARLY. A mysterious swordsman stepped in before two bandits could rape her. He had a terrifying aura of royal blue and gold, orange and red hair that looked like living flames, and golden eyes the color of the sun. He quickly attacked and decapitated one of the thieves. He then did an attack where he ran, jumped, and spun around like the attacks Kiba uses." Kiba became even more interested at that point.

"He kept spinning forward, being levitated by an invisible power. He suddenly burst into flames. He was still alive, though, spinning rapidly _inside_ the flames." Team 7 stared in disbelief.

"The flames then took the form of a dragon's head. He kept spinning, and went straight through the torso of the remaining bandit. The man was dead in an instant. The swordsman leaped, and landed, and the flames went away. He went over to check on Kurenai-sensei. He made sure she was okay, then took her to the Hokage, who had her taken to the hospital." Team 7 and Kakashi just stood there, their jaws hanging low.

"That swordsman… was me." Naruto finished. Sasuke smirked and said,

"That was really you, dobe? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You aren't worthy of such power!" Naruto smirked and simply replied,

"You wanna see it? Fine. Whatever you want, your teme-ness." Sasuke scowled at, "Your teme-ness." Naruto simply held his arms out like part of a horse stance. Sasuke frowned when he saw this.

'Seresutiarugōingu' Naruto thought. Flecks of royal blue and gold swirled around him, and then erupted in a violent torrent. His hair became red and orange, stood straight up, and waved around. His eyes changed from sapphire blue to mineral gold. All of Team 7, including their sensei, went wide-eyed.

"Holy shit." Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison. Sasuke had a determined look in his eyes.

"Fight me, dobe. If I win, I get your powers. If you win… I'll stop being emo for a week. But what does it matter? I'll win anyways!" He said. Naruto smirked.

"Gasp! I never thought I'd see the day when his emo-teme-ness would admit he's emo!" Naruto joked.

"Let's fight at Training Ground 7, baka. It will be a worthy place for your defeat." Sasuke said.

"Fine by me. See ya, teme." Naruto said. He just stood there. Sasuke growled.

"Move already, dobe!" He tried to shove Naruto, but simply went straight through him. Naruto then faded away, like a paranormal entity, fading from existence.

"What the heck?" Sasuke cried out as he fell to the ground. Kurenai and Kiba snickered, Sakura got worried, Shino stayed emotionless, Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics, and Kakashi merely stated, "He had it comin'." While everyone else went to the Training Ground 7, Kurenai went and got a treat for her and Naruto for after the match.

_While Naruto is Waiting_

Naruto was sitting on the ground of Training Ground 7, waiting for everyone else, when he got an idea.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said. There was a puff of smoke and another Naruto appeared.

"Heya, Boss!" It said. Naruto replied hi back, and said,

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to…" Naruto quickly whispered out the details of the plan. The clone's grin widened with glee. They were gonna prank the emo teme so hard!

"Gotcha boss!" The clone said. Naruto then went and hid in the bushes, waiting for everyone else to come, while his clone hid himself in the trees just beyond the edge of the training ground. Naruto activated his technique. He lazily waited, then fell asleep. "Saikō Oiroke no Jutsu." The clone whispered. There was another poof of smoke, and it cleared to reveal a fully nude, very hot girl version of Naruto. The clone then cast a genjutsu Naruto had made up on himself so that to everyone but Sasuke, he would look like he was using his regular Oiroke no Jutsu. At just that moment, everyone showed up, and Sasuke called out,

"Where are you, baka? Are you too scared to fight?" Naruto's clone smirked where he, or rather, _she_ was and said in a feminine voice,

"Oh, I'm not afraid, Sasuke-_kun_." As she said that, she walked out from the trees in a sexy walk and simply winked at Sasuke. Sasuke's face made a O.O as he saw her. Before he could react, he was struck from behind by a blow to the neck, and was knocked out. Everyone looked up to see what had hit him. Standing above an unconscious Sasuke, who had a nosebleed, was Naruto in his kami form.

"That's what you get, ya emo shit-head!" Naruto remarked. Sakura was infuriated.

"Naruto-baka, stop acting like you're the best ninja ever! You just got a lucky shot!" She said.

"More like Sasuke-teme had an _un_lucky break. Maybe he's also out of practice." Naruto replied. A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head, and she ran up to Naruto, a fist aimed at his head. When she threw the punch, a hand simply reached out at lightning speed, and caught her fist.

"I wouldn't advise that, _Haruno-san_." Naruto said with venom. Sakura just became angrier, and tried to punch him again. He knocked away her arm and backhanded her. She fell to the ground, out like a light.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. They never learn, do they?" Naruto merely stated. He dispelled his clone and relaxed. He then looked at Kiba sternly.

"Would _you_ like to try anything?" He asked. Kiba shook his head and said (I LOVE RHYMING!),

"No way! I have a snowball's chance in hell of beating you! Besides, I've wanted those two to shut the hell up since the first day at the Academy!" Naruto was happy, and truly smiled at Kiba.

"Would you like to see the attack I used on those bandits? I saw you become more interested when I mentioned that." Naruto asked. Kiba brightened up instantly.

"Would I ever! Any Inuzuka who heard of that technique would _kill_ just to SEE it!" Kiba said joyously.

"Alright, stand back." Naruto ordered. Naruto charged forward. He leapt into the air and began spinning. He spun rapidly, and suddenly, he was coated in flames. He kept spinning, and spinning. The flames took the form of a dragon's head. He continued forward, faster than ever, and drilled straight through a tree, leaving a burning hole in it.

"Oh my god." Kiba said in awe.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" He then asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I learned how to do this from a special person, but they will not be able to teach you. You would have to have the same sword as me. I'm sorry." Naruto told him. Kiba was sad.

"However, I may be able to come up with a jutsu like that, but it doesn't require a sword. Once I have perfected it, which will probably be in two days, I can train you to use it. The training will take a few weeks, though." Naruto said. Kiba was overjoyed.

"Alright!" he shouted. Naruto got him to calm down.

"Are you willing to train your body to its limit?" Naruto asked.

"Heck yeah!" Kiba replied.

"Good. Now after the trip to Wave, I will train your body to its physical limit. You will go home every day, the most tired you've ever been. You will refer to me as Naruto-sensei when we are training. You will not relax unless I have given you a break. Understood?" Naruto instructed.

"Understood, Naruto!" Kiba happily replied.

"Now let's take these two and go to the Hokage." Naruto said. Kiba grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and slung them over his shoulder. Then Kurenai, Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Hinata all went to the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office_

Naruto and the others arrived in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi saw that Kiba had Sasuke and Sakura slung over his shoulder.

"Might I ask why Mr. Inuzuka has the other members of his team on his shoulder?" The Sandaime asked.

"It's a _long_ story." Naruto replied.

"Though they should be waking up soon." With those words, Sasuke and Sakura awoke and were confused.

"Where are we? Face me, dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down, Sir Emo-a-lot. I beat you and won the bet. Now we're in the Hokage's office." Naruto told him.

"Your girlfriend attacked me after I knocked you out, and I knocked her out." Sasuke was full of shock and disbelief.

"There's no way you beat me, dobe!" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Oh really? I got five people here that can vouch for the fact I beat the shit out of you." Naruto said.

Everybody but Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the Hokage nodded.

"He got you good, emo-face." Kakashi remarked. Sasuke growled.

"AHEM! I believe we need to get back to business!" the Hokage shouted.

"As you know, I am sending you all on a mission to Wave. You will be escorting the bridge builder, Tazuna, to his house to finish building his bridge. This is a C-Rank mission. Now, you must meet your client." The Sandaime told them. Tazuna walked out. (I'm not gonna describe him because you all know what he looks like)

"So, I got a couple of kids, and a cyclops to protect me? Well, at least there's a hot chick. She looks like she's fun." Tazuna said. Naruto immediately went up to him at light speed.  
>"If you even so much as go near her without my permission, I will castrate you with your own hand, and force you to choke yourself until there is no air in your body. I will then decapitate your corpse, and hang your head as a trophy on my wall. You got that?" Naruto growled. Tazuna quickly shut up like his lips had been removed. Everyone except Kurenai was scared of the twelve year old boy. The Hokage spoke up again.<p>

"You all have 3 days to pack whatever you need for the trip: clothes, tools, etc. Report back here in 3 days. Dismissed." He said. Everyone went to their respective homes, and started preparing for the trip.

_Naruto's House_

Naruto and Kurenai arrived at the front steps of Naruto's house. Anko heard them coming and yelled,

"Hey Kure-chan, Naruto-kun, I'm in the back!" They heard her voice, and went behind the house. Once more, Anko was standing there in a sexy pose, but this time, she had no clothes on whatsoever. Naruto just stood there, with a hazy smile, drooling. Anko smirked, as she knew her plan had worked. Kurenai had a plan as well. She had gone without panties or a bra today to give Naruto a little surprise. She quickly ripped off her clothes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" She called out. Naruto turned slowly to find himself staring at a naked Kurenai Yuhi. He slowly started to drool again when blood shot out of his nose like a bullet. He quickly pinched his nose, and the blood died down.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Let's soak and relax." Anko said. The two women went and got in the water with a long,

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh." Naruto lumbered towards them like a zombie, his brain clouded with thoughts of how beautiful the two women were. When he got in the water, he snapped back to reality. He sat there in the water, relaxing.

"Naruto-kun, can you wash us?" Kurenai asked.

"Are you sure? Do you trust me?" Naruto questioned.

"We trust you Naruto-kun. We know you won't do anything because of what happened when you saved us. Basically any grown man on the face of the Earth would have only saved us to take us themselves. You saved us without hesitation. And, you didn't even think twice about keeping us safe. We would put our lives in your hands." Anko said as she answered for the both of them. Naruto began to cry. No one had ever said that to him before. He had always been the demon of the village, the worst being on Earth, the thing that without a doubt deserved to die. Now he had found love.

"Arigato, my kois." He said in between sobs. Kurenai and Anko started feeling emotional, and hugged Naruto, both of them starting to cry. Naruto wiped his tears away, and smiled a true smile at his lovers. They completely understood him, and now he did not need to wear a mask. He could be truly happy. They then got some soap and washed down Naruto. Naruto then took the soap and first washed Kurenai. He washed her back, then her stomach, then her neck. She moaned quietly when his hands passed over her breasts and stomach, but they didn't try anything. She rinsed off the soap, and he began to do Anko. He washed Anko the same way as Kurenai: her back, then her stomach, then her neck. She also moaned a little bit when his hands passed over her breasts and stomach, but again, they didn't try anything. Once she rinsed off the soap, they sat there and relaxed, enjoying each others' company. When it began to get dark outside, they went inside. Kurenai and Naruto began to pack for the trip. When they were all finished packing, they met up with Anko in the living room.

"Anko-chan, why aren't you packing?" Kurenai asked. Anko looked confused.

"Why would I be packing?" Anko questioned.

"Because you're coming along on this mission, right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, OK! I'll go pack." Anko said. She then bolted off at light speed to get everything ready. Once she had finished packing, which she had done in 5.3 seconds, she had everything in a sealing scroll, and was ready to go. She had kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and smoke bombs, some regular clothes, AND she also packed a sexy outfit. She got pleasure out of making men stare at her, while she just walked away. Kurenai had also packed ninja tools, and some clothes to wear. Naruto had packed the same things as the other two: ninja tools and clothes. They then went to bed, all comfortable, lost in love.

**Author's Note: Did you likes it? The 8th chapter will be coming out preferably in 2 or 3 days. It is just really hard to keep on writing everyday. Also, I read 2 true stories of supernatural things that really freaked me out. I became pretty stressed after reading them. I wanted to never ever play The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask after reading the first one, and became scared and freaked out after reading the second one. Read them if you dare at:**

**.com**

** The first story is called Majora. Some of you may know the story. It is about what is believed to be a haunted majora's mask game.**

**The second is called Predator. It is extremely creepy, and is the will-make-you-shit-bricks-for-a-few-days kind of scary.**

**Be warned, though. If you are faint of heart, DO NOT READ THE SECOND STORY FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR LIFE! Also, if you are scared easily, DO NOT READ THE SECOND STORY! These stories are very creepy, and will literally scare the SHIT out of you. I WARNED YOU. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T.**

**[1]: Koi: it means "love", as in "my love".**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in a poof of smoke***


	8. The Mission Begins

Author's Note: Hey guys! IT'S FINALLY OUT! CHAPTER 8! X3 Sorry it took so long, I was having a hard time thinking, because I had read Tsukune08's Crimson Wind Red Dream, and realized how similar it was to mine. So, I spiced mine up a bit. It's my recipe for a good story:

Some Action here and there

A cool feature or two

A pinch of Drama

A little bit of romance

An epic scene

Thinking Hard

and

My Secret Ingredient

Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. But if you can guess it, I will give you 30 cookies!

Also, I GOT MY OCARINA! Finally, after 5 days of waiting, it came! It's a black seedpod ocarina from Songbird Ocarinas, as I mentioned before. They're AWESOME! I have learned to play some Legend of Zelda songs on it, and I'm pretty good at it.

Me: *huddled in corner* I can't believe...I still don't own...Naruto...

Employee: Hey boss, guess what?

Me: What?...

Employee: You own Narut- ACK! *getting choked by me*

Me: DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT? I FELL FOR THAT THE LAST TWO TIMES, AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME! ANY LAST WORDS?

Employee: I'm...ACK! Telling...the...truth... *wheeeeeeze*

Me: I believe you. *Lets go of employee* You get a paid day off.

Employee: Good...'Cuz...I GOT YOU!

Me: Oh, really? Well... *transforms into a half-mechanical chimera with a dragon's head, a puma's head, a ram's head, and a serpent for a tail* You're about to pay... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *roars loudly* PREPARE TO BE BRUTALLY TORTURED! *a blade comes out of the dragon head's mouth*

Employee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *horror movie music is played* *splattering noises, screaming, and maniacal laughter are heard*

Me: *after castrating and killing the guy* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR BLOOD TASTES DELICIOUS!

**Quote: A bad joke is in bad taste.**

Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy! E3

_**The Blazing Dragon**_

It was the start of the trip to Wave. Three days have gone by, with everyone having a peaceful break before the mission. Naruto had spent time with Kurenai and Anko, learning things about them that many people didn't even knew. In return, they had learned some things about Naruto that they didn't know. The three had sparred, practiced their moves, and lived together for the three days. On the second day of their break, however, Naruto asked a very unusual question.

**-A wild FLASHBACK appeared! What will READER do?**

**ATTACK**

**ITEM**

**PEOPLE**

**RUN (PUSSY!)**

**What attack will READER use?**

**BASH COMPUTER**

**IGNORE FANFIC**

**SLEEP THROUGH**

**LISTEN TO FLASHBACK**

**READER used LISTEN TO FLASHBACK! It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!-**

"Hebi-hime, Tenshi-chan, do you have any objects that are precious to you?" He asked.

"I have a mōn[1] that my mother gave me." Kurenai told him.

"And I have a charm. It's my family heirloom." Anko said.

"Do you keep them in any safes, boxes, or any storage device covered by a Genjutsu?" Naruto questioned.

"No." They both replied. Naruto nodded and asked,

"Do you mind if I store them in sealing scrolls?" The girls looked at each other, then turned to Naruto and said it was okay. He then put his hands in a very familiar seal, and there was two poofs of smoke. They cleared revealing two Kage Bunshins.

"Go and get Tenshi-chan's mōn and Hebi-hime's charm from their rooms." Naruto ordered.

"Gotcha boss!" The clones replied in unison. They speed off at light speed to get the two girls's items. They returned back in a few seconds with the two items. Kurenai's mōn had a shuriken-like symbol on it, with a crescent moon between each of the points. In the middle of it was an orb with rays of light shining out. Naruto saw it and said.

"It's beautiful, Tenshi-chan, but not near as beautiful as you. The heavens from which you came, and even the brightest rays of the sun could not even come close to shining as much as you, my angel." Kurenai blushed at what the boy had said. He was the only man she had met in her life that did not want her for her body.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said. She then planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed when her lips withdrew. He then looked at Anko's charm.

It was a crown with 3 points, a diamond on each of the end points, and a pearl on the middle point. At the middle of the crown was the word, "Mitarashi", written in gold. Naruto smiled at Anko, and said.

"That charm is very regal, but not as truly royal as you. If you asked me for anything, anything at all, I would give you the world to govern, my princess." Anko also blushed at what Naruto said. He was so sweet! He knew just what to say to make her feel happy. She always felt calm around him, and she loved him very much. He was the most mature person she had ever met.

"Thank you, Na-ru-to-kun." Anko said seductively. This time, he didn't blush, since he had matured after seeing two pairs of breasts two days in a row. She also kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed. He got out two sealing scrolls, and sealed the items into them.

**-FLASHBACK was defeated! :3 READER got 20 cookies! READER leveled up to: Lvl 16. BLBLBLBL! Huh? READER is evolving! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN—BUM BUM BUM! BUM-BUM-BUM BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM! READER evolved into: FAN! FAN wants to learn the move REVIEW. Which move should FAN delete?**

**BASH COMPUTER**

**IGNORE FANFIC**

**SLEEP THROUGH**

**LISTEN TO FLASHBACK**

**1…2…3… POOF! The move IGNORE FANFIC was deleted… and… FAN learned REVIEW!—**

On the third day of their break, Naruto had talked with Tak inside his mindscape before his loves woke up.

**-A wild FLASHBACK Lvl.50 appeared! Go FAN! What will FAN do?**

**ATTACK**

**ITEM**

**PEOPLE**

**RUN (UR STILL A PUSSY!)**

**Who will FAN switch out with?**

**FANGIRL**

**NUT-BUSTER**

**UR MOM (YEAH, SHE READS THIS)**

**FAN come back! Go, NUT-BUSTER!**

**Wild FLASHBACK used BORINGNESS!**

**It had no effect…**

**What will NUT-BUSTER do?**

**ATTACK**

**ITEM**

**PEOPLE**

**RUN (YOU COWARD!)**

**What attack will NUT-BUSTER use?**

**CRUSH SKULL**

**KICK IN JUNK**

**SCREW THE DAMN THING**

**LISTEN AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF IT AT THE SAME TIME**

**NUT-BUSTER used LISTEN AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF IT AT THE SAME TIME! (Wow, what a long name)**

**IT'S FATAL!-**

**Naruto's mindscape**

"So, Naruto, I need to tell you about a very special technique you can perform." Takeshi said.

"Sure, what is it, Takzilla?" Naruto asked. Takeshi raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't comment.

"Well, first off, it's a technique you can only use when you are completely filled with rage. Otherwise, your body would not be able to handle the pressure of it, and you would basically explode with your guts flying everywhere by just trying." Takeshi told him. Naruto tried to imagine that, but couldn't. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"OK, that's just plain FUCKED UP." Naruto said.

"I know. Now, it's practically an advanced form of your technique, "Seresutiarugōingu". When you activate this technique, you will essentially look like a demon. You will have the same color hair as your Kami form, black, red, and yellow eyes, like those of a feral beast (imagine Naruto's eyes when he's in his tailed forms before 4 tails, except they have black around yellow irises, and red slitted pupils), hardened red skin (blood red and like rock), you will sprout wings the color of your skin in this form, you will have black horns, and you will no longer have your aura. Also, your shirt will rip, which will cause the ladies to swoon, ehehehe.[2] I will be training you all day today, and we will take no breaks unless you're about to pass out. By the end of the day, you'll have a 12-pack, be able to lift an 8-story building, and your girls will swoon and faint." Moeru told him.

"Well that's cool." Naruto replied.

"Since we will be training for the rest of the day, you might want to tell your loves about it, so they know." Tak instructed.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said. He then went out of his mindscape and into the physical world.

**Real World**

Naruto warped out of his mind to find (HOORAY! X3) that his loves were laying right beside him.

"Hello, my tenshi, and my hime." He said.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." They chimed. Naruto prepared to give them bad news.

"I am sorry, but today I will not be able to be with you, my tenshi, and my hime. I will be training with Tak for the rest of the day." He told them.

"What for, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked.

"Well, all I know is it's basically an advanced form of my regular technique. I can only use it when I'm completely filled to the brim with rage." Naruto said.

"Wow…" Kurenai trailed off.

"I have to go now. Takeshi is sending me signals that it's time." Naruto told them.

**In Naruto's mind**

"IT'S TIME! COME ON NARUTO!" Takeshi shouted at the top of his lungs. Kyuubi walked out from the bushes after he stopped.

"Wanna have some fun?" Kyuubi asked seductively. Tak grinned.

"Ready for Round 2, eh?" He asked.

"Oh, you know it." Kyuubi responded. She then glomped him with all her strength. They were on the ground, and before he could react, she started kissing him. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance in the other's mouth, and Tak prevailed. Kyuubi's tongue gave out, and she moaned as Tak's tongue probed every corner and every facet of her mouth. Tak thought he heard a faint voice calling him, but he ignored it.

**Naruto's perspective**

Everything went black for a few seconds, then Naruto's mindscape burst to life before his eyes.

"Hey, Tak! Where are you?" He called out as he searched around. He came upon a clearing with some bushes near the outside, and peeked his head in. What he saw just kind of grossed him out, yet turned him on. It was Tak and Kyuubi, French kissing. Kyuubi's body was pressed tightly against Tak's. Naruto stood there, his right eye twitching, as he felt his jaw hit the ground. Tak and Kyuubi stopped for a moment, and Tak turned his head to see Naruto standing there, his jaw on the ground and his right eye twitching.

"Of course." Tak commented. He then turned back to Kyuubi.

"OK, babe, I got to go." He said to Kyuubi. Then an expression of confusion came upon his face. Had he just called a thousand year-old 200 foot demon "babe"? Kyuubi smiled.

"Babe, huh? Well, I will see you later, hunk." She said. Then she winked, and walked off. Tak just stood there confused. He shook it off.

"So, you ready Naruto?" He asked. Naruto's single response was for blood to drip out of his nose. He slowly nodded his head, then noticed the blood and wiped it away.

"Good. Let's get started."

**Author Narration: So Tak and Naruto trained the whole day. They trained Naruto's stamina, his speed, his strength, and his wits. By the end of the day, Naruto was too tired to even stand. Although, now, Naruto was able to activate his "Seresutiarugōingu" technique without even having to say or think its name, and his new technique without having to say or think its name. He just had to will them to activate. But Naruto, of course, could only activate his new technique, and turn into his new form which he dubbed his "Akuma Ningen" (Demonic Human) form, when he was filled with rage like a bucket filled to the brim with water. When that happened, the metamorphosis would immediately take place. He would change dramatically, with an epic scene occurring in the background. The sky would grow dark, and massive bolts of lightning would crash. In bodies of water, giant waves would form, and splash the earth. There would be earthquakes, and giant pieces of earth would rip the ground open.**[3]** He would have been only a few seconds away from losing his sanity if he had not learned the technique. Naruto had worked so hard that his muscles were swelling, and sweat made his skin glisten, even though there was no sun. At least, there wasn't before he thought about that. Naruto was worn out. He managed to say goodbye to Tak before fainting.**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto fell on the ground. He was panting heavily, with sweat falling off his tan skin by the bucketload

"Thanks for the workout, Tak." Naruto said through heaving pants. Tak smiled at the boy.

"Not at all, my friend. Just doze for the rest of the day, and you'll be fine. You should probably take a shower before you sleep, though." Tak said.

"OK…See ya… Tak…" Naruto said before passing out on the ground of his mindscape with a wheeze.

**The Real World**

Naruto had fainted in his mindscape, and it took 20 minutes for him to wake up in the real world. By that time, his lovers were already home from whatever they were doing, and were laying by his side. All of a sudden while they were laying there peacefully, Naruto's biceps, triceps, and such bulged, then settled down. It startled them, and they had thought he might have been having a seizure. When they noticed it had settled down, they calmed, and laid back down at his sides. When he woke up, they were silent, and had their eyes closed. They were quietly enjoying his company.

"Hello, my loves." Naruto said hoarsely. The two women stirred, and recognized his voice.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." They chimed.

"So how are you feeling after a day of intense training with Takeshi?" Kurenai asked. Naruto smiled, and said,

"Honestly? I feel like crap. This is the most tired I have ever been in my life. I'm even more tired than when I saved you and my team from the Iwa-nin." Kurenai and Anko went wide-eyed.

"You must have trained hard, Naruto-kun." Anko said.

"Yes, I did. After we finished training, I fell on the ground, and Tak told me I should do nothing but rest. Except for taking a shower. I said goodbye, and fainted." Naruto told them. He struggled to get up. Kurenai and Anko kept him down and Kurenai said,

"Don't you worry, Naruto-kun. We'll take care of that for you." She looked at Anko, and they both nodded. They laid his head on a pillow, and Anko went to start his shower. When his shower was ready, they helped him take off his clothes, and they were surprised. Naruto had 12 pack abs! And he was only 12 years old! They took off his clothes, and got him in the shower.

"Thank you." He said. Kurenai and Anko smiled, and said,

"It was no problem, Naruto-kun."

"Are you able to wash yourself?" Kurenai had asked. Naruto smiled at them and said,

"I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry. If training would be enough to take me down, I never would have survived the Iwa-nin." They smiled back at him, and left the bathroom.

Naruto didn't really have the strength to stand up, so he activated his technique. He washed his hair, then his chest and stomach, then his legs, and finally his back. He sighed as the soap was rinsed off his body. Life was great for him now. He had friends, a house, and people who loved him. In fact, he was so happy, that at the moment, he didn't even care about what had happened in the past. He turned off the water, and climbed out of the shower. He dried himself off, and wrapped his waist in a towel. He walked into the bedroom, and changed into his pajamas. He wore a tight white shirt and some blue silk shorts. He climbed into bed, and settled down. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. His ladies heard the shower turn off, and came in. They saw Naruto asleep on the bed, and changed into their pajamas. They climbed into bed with him, with Anko on the left side of his chest, and Kurenai on the right. When they settled down, a smile came across Naruto's face. They all fell asleep, with no noises to be heard, ready for the next day.

**-FLASHBACK was defeated! FAN gained 500,000 cookies! (OH MY GAWD, YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!) FAN leveled up to lvl 17! FAN leveled up to lvl… Aw, screw it! Let's just skip to the good part! FAN leveled up to lvl 36! BLBLBLBL! Huh? FAN is evolving! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN—BUM BUM BUM! BUM-BUM-BUM BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM! FAN evolved into: FAVORITER! FAVORITER wants to learn the move USE FLAMES TO MAKE DAIGAKU IMO. (YUMMY! :3) Which move should FAVORITER delete?**

**COMMENT**

**FAVORITE**

**SLEEP THROUGH**

**EPIC REVIEW**

**1…2…3… POOF! FAVORITER forgot how to use SLEEP THROUGH, and… FAVORITER learned USE FLAMES TO MAKE DAIGAKU IMO! HELL YEAH!—**

Now they were to meet up at the gates of Konoha at 11:00AM. Naruto was wearing a white vest with short sleeves that had the kanji "オカリナ" (ocarina) on the left shoulder, and the kanji "キツネ"(fox) on the right shoulder[3], regular blue cargo pants, shinobi sandals, a black, six-holed ocarina with hung on his neck proudly, and a pendant that Kurenai and Anko had made him, which had a fox with a pendant ocarina hanging around its neck. Kurenai was wearing a dark green halter top, that had gold swirl patterns all around and the kanji "天使" (angel) in the middle, which showed her belly button, navy blue shorts, high-heeled shinobi sandals, and a pendant that Naruto had made for her, which showed a crimson-eyed angel on it. Anko was wearing the same halter top as Kurenai, except it was violet and had the kanji "姫" (princess) in the middle, sky blue shorts, the same shoes as Kurenai, and a pendant Naruto had made for her, that depicted a violet haired princess with snakes all around her, the snakes seeming to bow, if snakes could bow. Naruto, Kurenai, and Anko had sealed all their items in scrolls, and strapped the scrolls to their backs. They walked out the door, and Naruto put a security seal on the house. Anko and Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this, and Anko asked,

"How are you able to use seals, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled.

"Well, I can use seals because I learned them from some scrolls I "borrowed" from the ANBU library. I became interested in sealing while at the Academy, and decided to study up. I can make security seals, fighting seals, and sealing seals. I'm also working on a custom seal, but it's not done yet." He told them. Anko became curious, and asked,

"What does it do, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry, but it's a secret. All I will tell you is that you will find out on our next mission." He said with a wink. Anko mock pouted.

"Oh pooh. Will you please tell me? I'll make it worth your while, Na-ru-to-kun." She said with a wink. Naruto blushed, but calmed himself and said,

"I'm sorry, Hebi-hime, but I can't tell you. But I will promise you this (WOOOHOOOO! RHYMES!). If it works, I will teach you both how to use it. Deal?" Anko brightened up, and Kurenai and Anko both agreed.

"Deal!" They said. Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now let's get going." He said. They all walked off to the village gate, arm in arm. While they were walking, villagers kept glaring at them. Naruto simply shot out a pretty sizable bit of Killer Intent, and the villagers stopped. They arrived at the gates to find Shino, Hinata, Team 7, and Kakashi standing there. Naruto smirked.

"Wow, Kakashi's actually on time! Is the sun going out? I'm pretty sure it is." Naruto joked. Kakashi simply gave him an eye smile. Naruto was one of the people Kakashi felt great around. Naruto always understood what was wrong, and knew how to fix it. Plus, he didn't give him a hard time like the pink howler monkey, and he wasn't emo like the duck-ass-head. That made Naruto an A-OK guy in Kakashi's book, which surprisingly wasn't an Icha Icha. They waited for thirty minutes, and Tazuna arrived. His eyes went a little wide when he saw Anko.

"Wow, now there's 2 hot chicks, ehehehe! That makes it even more fun!" He said. Naruto again went up to him in the blink of an eye, and said,

"Remember what I said about the one with black hair? Same goes for the one with purple hair. Do not try to flirt with them, or cop a feel, or you'll wish you had been born a woman. GOT IT?" Tazuna again shut the heck up. Naruto joined his ladies. Tazuna could've sworn that the kid spoke in a demonic voice, but didn't say anything. They all got ready, and began the trip to Wave. The 9 ninja hopped through the trees, while Tazuna simply walked along the road.

**2 Hours Later**

They were ¼ of the way to Hi no Kuni, when they decided to rest a little. They picked a small clearing in the forest, and set up camp. They put up 5 tents: One for Team 8, one for Team 7, two for the Jounin (they figured the two female Jounin could share a tent), and one for Tazuna. Team 7 was about to start a fire, when Naruto spoke up.

"That won't be necessary." He said. They looked at him in confusion. He quickly went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, then slammed his hand on the ground, and shouted, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared, and Team 7 wondered what summon he had. The smoke cleared to reveal a small, very cute, familiar black dragon. All the girls had stars in their eyes, even Hinata (Smokey's that cute), as they shouted, "KAWAII!" and glomped the little dragon. They began to pet and stroke him. He purred, clearly happy. Naruto smirked, and said,

"Hey Smokey, I need a favor." The girls stopped petting Smokey so he could answer.

"Sure, boss. What is it?" Naruto's smirk instantly became a serious expression.

"I have a serious mission for you, Smokey. Should you choose to accept it, here are the details." Naruto said. He then unsealed a folder out of a scroll. He opened it, and placed it in front of Smokey. Smokey read it quickly, and said,

"SERIOUSLY? You need me to heat something up again? Come on!" Naruto smirked and said,

"How about I make you a deal? If you do this for me, and travel with me, I'll have Tak make you enough Daigaku Imo to last you 3 days. Deal?" Smokey thought for a bit, then nodded, and said,

"Deal. But you gotta keep your promise." Naruto smiled and said,

"No prob." Smokey then turned to the sticks laying on the ground, and started breathing fire. His cheeks puffed, and all the girls got stars in their eyes again. When the fire was lit, Smokey climbed on Naruto's shoulder, and shrunk a little.

"You can shrink?" Naruto asked. Smokey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can shrink. Now be quiet, I gotta sleep." He said. He then circled around on Naruto's shoulder before laying down like a dog. All the girls once more had stars in their eyes.

Naruto quickly went and made a comfy bed out of wood and leaves in his tent for Smokey. He placed Smokey in it, and went back to the campfire. Everyone took out their food, and one at a time cooked it, except for one person. The only one who didn't cook something was Shino. He simply got out some wild grass salad. Kurenai got out some noodles, Anko got out some stir-fry Tak had made, Hinata got out some sushi, Kakashi got out some celery, which was weird, Sasuke got out some soup, to which Sakura commented,

"That's a great choice, Sasuke-kun." To which he ignored, Sakura got out a sandwich made by her mom, and Naruto got out some beef ramen. They all heated their foods individually, got in groups based on their team, and began eating. Naruto was eating his ramen faster than the human eye could see. It was a good thing he packed a lot of it. Sakura noticed he was eating sloppily, and went over to him.

"Naruto-baka, you're such a pig!" She said. Naruto simply replied with a

"Hn." A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, and she tried to punch him, with a loud,

"CHAAA!" Her fist came so close to his head, when suddenly a hand appeared out of thin air and caught it.

"You might want to stop before you hurt yourself, Sakura." Naruto said without looking at her. Sakura had been so focused on the hand that appeared out of thin air that she hadn't noticed Naruto was in his Kami form. Sakura was angry.

"Naruto-baka, stop trying to act cool! You're nowhere near as cool as Sasuke-kun!" She said. She kicked him in the back with all her strength. Naruto didn't even flinch before saying,

"You asked for it." He then tightened his grip on Sakura's hand until it hurt badly. Sakura fell to her knees, the pain in her hand increasing steadily. Suddenly, Naruto's grip couldn't be felt at all. He turned around, a blank expression covered his face.

"That was a warning. If you try to harm me, or Kurenai-sensei, or Anko-sensei, or anybody I protect, you will wish you had never met me." He said coldly. Sakura simply nodded in fear.

There was a cold silence as she went back to her group. Naruto resumed eating, as did everybody else. When they had all finished, it was noon. They packed up everything, and Smokey got ready to fly. The ninja once more leaped through the trees, with Smokey keeping a steady pace beside Naruto, and Tazuna once more walking the dirt road. Naruto made sure to stay close to Kurenai, Anko, and his teammates. Today was going to be a long day.

**Extra Author's Note: Did you likes it? I worked hard on it. Chapter 9 will be out soon. I could tell you more, but then I'd have to turn into a half-mechanical chimera, and castrate you. If you're a girl, I would have to simply kill you.**

**[1]: a japanese pendant of sorts.**

**[2]: Think of Naruto's Kami form, but with horns, wings, rock-hard skin, and different eyes.**

**[3]: Think of when Goku first goes Super Saiyan in DBZ.**


	9. Get to Work

Sorry it took so long! By the way, just today, I received the notes from Zaralann. Sorry, dude! My computer's been all jacked-up with fizzy-jelly drives! That sounds weird... Sorry Chapter 10 is taking so long. It's gonna be probably the longest chapter that this story will have! Chapter 10 will start the "Light of Faith" sub-arc!

The Blazing Dragon

They were bounding through the trees, all 9 of the ninja, plus one little black dragon. They had been moving for 4 hours, non-stop, towards Hi no Kuni. Their client, Tazuna, was walking along the dirt road. They were now approaching the border of Hi no Kuni. While jumping through the trees, Naruto was talking to Smokey.

"So," He began.

"What do you think will happen when we get there?" Smokey thought for a bit.

"I don't know. We might face some bad guys. Or we'll get there safely, and the lazy sake man can build his bridge." Smokey said. Naruto nodded. They had to travel just a little while longer before they got to Tazuna's house. They all continued jumping, with no thoughts but to keep their client safe.

_Tazuna's House_

(First off, I'm going to have the Demon Brothers come in after this, so please don't hate me if you wanted them to come in now, and second, they will be much more powerful than in the manga or anime.) They had all arrived at Tazuna's house 10 minutes earlier, and were eating a nice dinner cooked by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. She had made noodles, sushi, and rice to welcome them. They were now sitting at Tazuna's kitchen table, eating happily. Naruto spoke up first. He said,

"Thank you for the food, Miss… uh…" Tsunami smiled.

"Just call me Tsunami." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, Tsunami." He said. Tsunami once more smiled at him.

"It was no problem, Naruto. I'm just happy you got my dad back here safely." She told him. The others nodded their heads. Then a little black-haired boy came in, with an angry look on his face. He then shouted,

"You all don't get it, do you? Gato will kill all of you! You don't stand a chance!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why would you say that? 4 of us are some of the strongest shinobi in Konoha." He said.

"By the way, who is this "Gato" you're talking about?" Naruto then asked. Tsunami took her chance to speak up.

"Gato is the vicious dictator who rules Kirigakure. He runs Gato Company. He has been smuggling illegal drugs and goods, has made us all starving, and has taken women from the village and…and…" Tsunami said, trailing off with a look of horror on her face. Everyone understood what she meant, though.

"Then I guess we'll have to teach him a lesson." Naruto said coldly. Inari grew angrier.

"You still don't get it! He'll kill you! You don't stand a single chance! He's already made us suffer too much, and when he finds out you tried to stop him, he'll make us suffer more! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! NOTHING!" Inari shouted. Naruto growled.

"I know nothing about suffering? Have you ever wanted someone to like you, but everyone said no one should? Has anyone ever told you that you should burn in hell, but you didn't know why? Have you waited your entire life, wanting someone to show some FREAKIN' COMPASSION TO YOU? AT LEAST YOU HAD A FAMILY TO LOVE YOU! I HAD NO ONE! I WAITED SO LONG FOR SOMEONE TO COMFORT ME! I JUST WANTED A HUG, OR A FRIEND! BUT ALL I GOT WAS HATRED, AND ANGER, AND BEATINGS! I HAVE HAD PEOPLE STAB ME, AND KICK ME, AND TORTURE ME, AND THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! THEY BEAT ON ME WHEN I COULDN'T EVEN DEFEND MYSELF, AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHY! SO DON'T YOU SAY I KNOW NOTHING OF SUFFERING! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN YOU EVER HAVE IN YOUR LIFE!" Naruto screamed at the boy. He was changing as he spoke, slowly growing horns and wings, his skin turning as hard as rock, and changing to the color of blood, his eyes changing to a mix of black, yellow, and red, and his vest slowly ripping. The earth was trembling before his supernatural might. If you looked out the windows of Tazuna's house, you could see the sky, dark as night, gigantic bolts of light flashing down and striking the ground, the seas churning. Inari ran away, full of fear. Before Naruto could change completely, Kurenai and Anko calmed him down. He began to revert back to normal, his features all changing back to his regular self, and his jacket fixing itself. When he calmed down, he fell backwards, and Kurenai and Anko caught him.

"Whoa…" Naruto said as he tried to steady himself. But he couldn't and he fainted. Kurenai and Anko looked up from Naruto, and saw that everyone else had bug eyes.

"Where's the guest bedroom or bedrooms?" Kurenai asked. Tsunami snapped out of it, and said,

"There are a couple of bedrooms upstairs, enough for all of you to have a room."

"Um…we'll be right back." Anko said. The two carried him upstairs, and went into a room. They set him down on a bed, and tucked him in.

"See you soon, Naruto-kun." (YAY! A RHYME!) Anko said. She kissed him on the forehead and waited outside the door. In his sleep, Naruto blushed and smiled. Kurenai kissed Naruto on the forehead as well, in the exact same spot as Anko, and said,

"Don't forget, we love you Naruto-kun." He once more blushed, and smiled happily. Anko and Kurenai closed the door, and went downstairs. Naruto began to have a strange dream.

_Naruto's Dream_

Everything was black. There was nothing around him. Suddenly, a single color burst to life, and he found himself inside a white space, with defined floors and walls, but nothing else. Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared in front of Naruto. It was a man. He had blond, spiky hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a coat with flames on it.

"Naruto…" He said. Naruto looked confused.

"Who're you? And how do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know your name because…I am your father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." The man said. Naruto had a look of shock on his face.

"There's no way… Jiji never told me who my dad was…My dad couldn't have been the Yondaime…" He trailed off. The man smiled.

"I am your father, alright. The Third Hokage never told you because…Well, you're kind of a blabbermouth." Minato joked.

"If you had gone off telling everybody, my enemies would have found out, and they would've killed you, and I didn't want my son to die." Naruto had a blank expression before smiling.

"Well, that does make sense. I do like to spread the news. But I can't believe my father was the Yondaime… That's amazing." He said. Minato had 2 more surprises in store for Naruto.

"Also, I would like you to meet your mother." Minato said. Naruto's eyes filled with hope.

"M-My mother?" He asked.

_Outside of Naruto's Dream_

Everyone but Naruto was back in the kitchen, eating silently. Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"So…Mind telling us what the FUCK happened with golden boy?" He asked.

Kurenai and Anko both looked at each other, but shook their heads no.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you yet." Anko said. Sasuke was mad.

"Why not, woman? You will tell me, or else I will have the Council all over you!" He shouted. Kurenai looked at Sasuke with a stern look.

"Naruto-kun, as he would say, "Doesn't give a shit" about the Council. In fact, he said that if anybody goes near us, if they're a guy, he will castrate them with a swift blow, and if they're a girl, they will wish they'd never met him." She replied. Sasuke looked downward fearfully, then looked up.

"O-OK." He said timidly.

"Good. Now Tsunami, how many men would you say Gato has?" Kurenai asked. Tsunami thought for a moment.

"I'd say he has about—" She was cut off as the wall broke open, two men with clawed gauntlets busting through the hole.

"We're here to kill the bridge builder." Meizu said. Hinata activated her Byakugan, Shino got his bugs ready, Kakashi got into a fighting stance, as did Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba, Anko got her snakes ready to bite, and Kurenai was ready to use a genjutsu.

"So… We got some ninja, huh? Well, that won't be a problem. After we beat you guys, and kill the bridge builder, we'll have some fun with the girls. Hehehe!" Gozu said. They all began to fight, with the Konoha Shinobi losing.

_Back Inside Naruto's Dream_

Kushina appeared beside Minato.

"Yes Naruto, your mother." She said. Naruto began to cry. He ran at the speed of sound and hugged his mom and dad.

"I never got to see you guys!" He sobbed. They hugged him back. He had finally known who his parents were.

"I have one more thing before we go." Minato said. A scroll poofed into existence beside Minato. He handed to Naruto and said,

"This scroll is a gift from me. It contains a technique I made myself: The Rasengan. I am giving this to only you, no one but your godfather and you will be able to use this technique." Naruto became confused again, and asked,

"My godfather? Who's my godfather?" Minato smiled, and said,

"You're not gonna believe this, but…He is Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" He asked. Minato nodded.

"Huh… I'll have to think on that." Naruto said. Minato looked up, as if being called back to heaven. He looked back to Naruto, and said,

"We have to go, my son. Kami-sama doesn't want us spending too much time in your subconscious, and your girls are in trouble. Go help them, and keep your love alive!" Naruto looked weirded out.

"You sound just like Maito Gai, and he's weird." Naruto told Minato.

"Right. Before we go, remember to tell the Third that "The Big Four says hi from beyond"." Naruto nodded, and they drifted off. He was then forced out of his dream, back into the real world.

_The Physical World_

Naruto woke up with a scroll in his hand. He placed it on the nightstand, and tried to clear his head. His dad was the Fourth! And his dad had said that his "girls" were in trouble. He was trying to figure out what he meant by that, when he heard two females shrieks of terror. The voices of his Tenshi-chan and Hebi-hime. _Don't worry, Tenshi-chan, Hebi-hime, I'm coming!_ He thought. He raced down the stairs, setting a record time for running. He came to the bottom of the stairs, his technique activated, ready to kill the bastard who went near his loves. He came to the opening of the staircase to find the other ninja passed out, and his Tenshi-chan and Hebi-hime, bound, gagged, and tied up, nearly naked, with only their underwear on. The shreds of their clothes were all over the floor. Tazuna and his daughter were cowering under the table. Naruto began to fill rage, like a bucket being filled with water. He began to twitch, and shudder, and slowly began changing into his Akuma Ningen form. The earth shuddered beneath his raw power. The sky turned pitch black, and magnificent bolts of light rained down from the sky above. The seas churned, swaying violently in tune with a powerful, yet silent song.

"What the HELL?" Gozu shouted. When he was fully changed into his new form, he flew through the ceiling with a loud "CRASH!" That startled the Demon Brothers, and they looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, a blurred organism crashed through the ceiling, landing on the floor in a crater, seeping with power.[1] It had spiky red and orange hair, black horns, blood red, rock hard skin, wings the color of its skin, and a massive broadsword in its right hand. The broadsword was black and red, with exquisite designs, and an ornate hilt. The blade was dark yellow, with a black glow around it. Its head was down, facing the floor. It had one hand on the ground, holding it steady. The monster slowly rose, showing its face to the aggressors. It had sharp fangs, and black, yellow, and red eyes. The eyes were shaped in an expression of rage. The monster stood taller than the two of them, with massive abs, and a powerful radiant aura of death. That monster… was Naruto.

"**HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY FRIENDS! AND, YOU DARE TO GET READY TO RAPE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE THE MOST PRECIOUS TO ME? I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, BECAUSE IF IT DOES, I WILL HUNT YOU, AND TORTURE YOU, THEN KILL YOU, AND WILL CONVERT TO JASHINISM! I WILL THEN SACRIFICE YOUR WORTHLESS, TRASHY HUSKS TO JASHIN, AND MAKE SURE YOUR CORPSES BURN! BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DINE IN THE MOST FIREY, PAINFUL, TORTURUS PIT IN HELL, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING HEARTLESS BASTARDS!**" Naruto screamed in a demonic voice, full of anger. Kurenai and Anko looked up, and saw Naruto in his Akuma Ningen form, ready to kill the two men.

"NARUTO-KUN!" They cried out, full of hope. Naruto turned his head towards them, and said,

"**YOU ARE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, MY TENSHI, AND MY HIME.**" They cried, knowing that he was going to such lengths for them. All the other ninja awakened to see a demonic form standing in the middle of the room, towering above all. They remembered how Naruto had looked, and were frightened at what was going on. Naruto was standing in a crater in the floor. There was a long tunnel-like hole in the ceiling, showing the violent sky above. The ground was perpetually shuddering, never relenting. It was as if the whole world was quaking with fear at the sight of Naruto. Naruto roared with rage.

"**FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS, AND HURTING MY LOVED ONES, YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN! PREPARE TO DIE!**" He shouted. He then took his massive broadsword, and smashed it into the floor. Energy began streaming through the sword, and through Naruto's veins, casting an evil glow around him. The Demon Brothers could only watch in horror as the demonic monster's glow enveloped him. There was dark flash, and it cleared to reveal nothing. The Demon Brothers looked around, terrified of what would probably happen. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of each of them, scowling angrily. He suddenly multiplied, surrounding them both with 4 Naruto's. The 8 Naruto's cutting off 5 of each of the Demon Brothers' appendages: their arms, legs, and penis. What was left of the Demon Brothers fell to the ground, howling in pain, blood spurting out of their severed limbs, and their torsos. Naruto jumped back and said,

"**KURUSHIMU.**" He held out his arm, and flames shot out, enveloping the Demon Brothers. Wails of pain and agony could be heard from the flames. They slowly died down. Unknown to everyone else, a mysterious hunter-nin was watching through the window. As the flames went away, all that was left was nothing. When the hunter-nin saw this, they gasped, and ran away. Naruto slowly reverted back to his regular self. When he regained his normal properties, he went over and untied Kurenai and Anko.

"Come, Tenshi-chan, Hebi-hime, you are not looking too well. Let's make sure you're okay." He said. They got up, and he walked them upstairs, to change and get ready for bed. When they were all the way upstairs, Kakashi simply said,

"Well that was…eventful. Peace out." And with that, he fainted. Sasuke stated,

"I'm not carrying him up the stairs. Let's leave him here." Sakura agreed, and Kakashi sat right up.

"That was a test." He said.

"You fail. You will be doing D-Rank missions for 2 weeks after we get back." Sasuke shouted,

"Aw CRAP!" and Sakura said, "It's not your fault, Sasuke-kun." (And yet SHE calls NARUTO baka?) (By the way, all this time, Smokey was back where all the summons go, and was probably either eating Daigaku Imo, or sleeping. I'll decide) While Naruto and his girls went upstairs, everything that was broken was patched up.

_With Naruto, Kurenai, and Anko_

Naruto, Kurenai, and Anko walked upstairs to the room Naruto had previously been in. Naruto had their bags on his shoulders. They walked into the room, and Naruto set their bags down.

"I'll let you two get changed." He said. He walked out the door and let the girls change. They opened the door, and showed Naruto what they were going to wear to bed. They were both wearing halter tops, soft skirts, and slippers.

"Wow…" Naruto said. He blushed a little. The two girls giggled at his blush, and let him in. Naruto remembered something he had to do, and said,

"I'll be right back. I just need to do something really quickly." He walked over to his bag, and got out a white, egg shaped object with 12 holes all over it. The object had purple, green, pink, and yellow patterns on it; patterns that looked like the wind, swirling around on it. You could probably figure out that it was an ocarina just by looking, but an exquisite and ornate one at that. Anko cocked her head.

"Why do you have your ocarina, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked.

"Well, you know how I became interested in seals?" Naruto began.

"Yes…" They both said.

"Well, I learned how to incorporate fuinjutsu with my ocarina. I play certain songs, and certain seals activate. I have a song for a security seal, an attack seal, a sealing seal, 2 jutsu seals, etc. One jutsu seal activates a certain jutsu when I play _The Song of Time_ (© Nintendo)." He told them. They were confused.

"The Song of Time?" Kurenai asked. Naruto nodded.

"The Song of Time." He said.

"The other jutsu seal activates when I play the _Song of Healing_ (Also (© Nintendo)." They were confused once more.

"_The Song of Healing_?" Naruto again nodded.

"Yep. Both these songs, and some of the others I can play, are from a video game called Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I saw how certain songs had special effects, so I came up with some jutsu and such, incorporated them into seals, and used the songs from the game that inspired me to activate them. The _Song of Healing_'s jutsu is it quickly heals wounds and such throughout the course of the song, resulting in any wounds being completely healed by the last note, and the _Song of Time_'s jutsu is a manipulation jutsu. It manipulates time and space to warp anyone I wish directly to me or me to them." He told them.

"That's amazing." They said. Naruto remembered what he had to do and said,

"Be right back." He zoomed out the door to the front of the house. At that time, two mysterious ninja were meeting in a secret location.

_Zabuza's Hideout_

Zabuza was laying on a bed, waiting for Haku to return.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" He said. A few minutes passed, and a figure entered the room. It was the hunter-nin from before.

"Hello, Zabuza-sama." The hunter-nin said.

"Haku, what took you so long? And where are the Brothers?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm sorry. I stayed at the house a little bit longer, and saw something that might interest you." The one now known as Haku said.

"Hmmm…" Zabuza trailed.

"I was watching the Demon Brothers as they beat the Konoha-nin. They beat them easily, in fact, with barely any effort." Haku told Zabuza of the first battle, which the Brothers quickly won. He told Zabuza of how the Brothers had beaten all the shinobi, and had Kurenai and Anko captured. Haku then got to the part where Naruto came in.

"When it looked like the Brothers had won, the Earth started shaking. I looked up at the sky, and saw that it was night black, with gigantic bolts of lightning bursting from it. I also saw the ocean churning, large waves rolling and crashing into the shore. I felt an immense power coming from inside the house." Haku said. Zabuza became very interested at that point.

"I looked back, and heard a crash. It startled me, and the Brothers as well. When they were still looking around, something crashed through the ceiling. It was blood red, had wings, had red and orange hair that stood straight up, and had horns. In its right hand it carried a massive broadsword. It slowly rose, coming to be about a couple feet taller than the Brothers. It showed its gruesome face. It had sharp fangs, and red, yellow, and black eyes. It looked to me as if the devil himself had come to Earth." Zabuza's eyes widened.

"The creature appeared in front of the Brothers, and multiplied. His 8 forms cut off the Brothers' appendages, including their penises." Zabuza now made a face of disgust.

"The thing then went back to where it first stood, said something, and pointed it's arm at the Brothers. Flames shot out and the Brothers died. Then I came back here." Zabuza took Haku's story in, and then said,

"Very interesting, Haku. Thank you for telling me. Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Haku nodded, and went to his room.

_With Naruto_

When Naruto arrived at the front of the house, he opened the door, and went outside. He found some sturdy rope lying around, and got out his sword. Tazuna probably wouldn't mind if he used some. Naruto cut off a section of the rope. He quickly began whittling the section into a semi-thick, durable string. He then got out his ocarina, and attached the string to it. He zoomed back to the house and went inside. He locked the door, and got his ocarina ready. He began to play the _Sonata of Awakening_. The music was so beautiful, flowing softly, with a gentle melody. As he played the last note of the song, a seal flashed on his ocarina, and a glowing line went down his body, and trailed to the door. As it reached the door, multiple seals glowed all over the door and walls. They died down, and finally disappeared. Everyone had heard the music, and was rushing to see what had made it. Sasuke was the first to get in the room.

"Where's that beautiful music coming from?" He asked calmly, for probably the first time in his life. Naruto smirked, and held up his ocarina. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That was you? I can't believe you played such beautiful music, do—I mean, Naruto. It was so calming." He said. Naruto truly smiled at Sasuke for the first time.

"Thanks, Sasuke. That was really nice of you to say." Naruto replied. Sasuke truly smiled back. It was as if all that time that Sasuke was ignorant and mean, something had been missing from his life. He could now see that it was just something to appreciate, seeing as how Sasuke had no one and nothing after Itachi murdered his clan. Now he had something to appreciate, and maybe he could learn how to do that, and bring the joy he had found to others. Everyone else arrived in the room to see Naruto with an ocarina that was white, with green, pink, purple, and yellow patterns on it. The patterns seemed to be like the wind, flowing all around on the ocarina. They also saw Sasuke there, SMILING. Kakashi decided to make a joke.

"So, why is emo boy happy? Are you two gay?" Naruto stopped smiling, and had a horrified look. He then clutched his stomach, and vomited on the floor. Everyone stepped back a little.

"Well, I'm gonna have to clean that up." Tsunami said. Sasuke heard Kakashi, and saw what happened, and frowned.

"Nice going, Cyclops. You ruined the moment." Kakashi just gave him an eye smile, and leaned against a wall. Naruto stood up slowly, and steadied himself. Tsunami moved to start cleaning up Naruto's puke. Naruto stopped her, and said,

"I'll take care of it." He put his index and middle fingers in a familiar hand sign, and there were two puffs of smoke. His Kage Bunshins appeared, and he told them,

"Clean this up for Tsunami. It's the least we could do since she gave us food." They saluted him and began cleaning it up. Within 3 minutes, the floor was spotless. Naruto then scowled at little at Kakashi.

"Are YOU gay? I'm pretty sure you'd have to be to make a joke like that." Naruto said. Kakashi shrugged. Kurenai spoke up.

"Was this what you had to do Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"This was what I had to do. I wasn't just playing a song though. I was putting up a security seal on the house. That way, no one could get in." He said to the other ninja, and their client and his daughter. Everybody raised an eyebrow, except for Kurenai and Anko.

"How can you do that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"Well, it actually started when I was in the Academy. I became interested in fuinjutsu, and…" He told them the story of how he learned fuinjutsu from some borrowed scrolls, how he learned how to incorporate it into his ocarina songs, how he got inspired by Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and how he learned the songs. They all went wide-eyed at the parts where he told of his fuinjutsu skills, and being able to play an ocarina. When finished, Sasuke said,

"That's amazing, dude…" That was the first time anyone had ever heard Sasuke say "dude". Naruto smiled.

"I know." He said.

"Would you like me to play another song?" Naruto asked. Everyone cheered up, them all saying things like,

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" and

"That music was so beautiful!" Naruto nodded and pulled up his ocarina. He began to play the Song of Healing three times. As he played the notes, the injuries everyone had sustained quickly began to heal, causing many of them to gasp in surprise. This song, like the one before, was sweet and melodious. It echoed throughout the entire room, calming everyone's nerves. When he finished, everyone looked at their injuries. They removed bandages, gauze, and such, to find that there was nothing there, not even a faint scar.

"Wow…" They collectively said.

"It's amazing what music can do." Naruto said.

"I have one last song to play." Naruto told them.

"It's called "_Zelda's Lullaby_"." He told them. They all nodded "OK" to him, and he began. He put the ocarina up to his lips, and began to play. The song flowed smoothly, like time had slowed down, and they all were floating in a gentle river. They all sighed in happiness, even Kakashi, as the notes floated through the air. They were all drifting in the breeze as it flowed through the room, carrying them all into a realm of peace, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. When the last note diminished, Kurenai spoke softly.

"I feel so peaceful. What was the effect of that song, Naruto-kun?" She asked wistfully. Naruto smiled.

"That song incorporates emotions and brain activity into the seal. It's designed to make sure anyone who hears it has no trouble during the night, getting a good rest, and having, no pun intended, sweet dreams." He answered.

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, the wind flowing softly through my hair, feeling the sun's warmth caress my skin." Anko said. The others nodded consecutively.

"You might want to get upstairs. The song will make anyone who has heard it who's not in a bed fall asleep after three minutes." Naruto said. Everyone nodded, and went to their respective rooms. Naruto got in with Kurenai and Anko snuggled up next to him.

"Good night, my tenshi, my hime." He said.

"Good night…Naruto-kun." They said. They fell asleep within 30 seconds, and slumbered into dreamland.

_The Next Morning_

Everyone arose the next morning, feeling possibly the best they ever had. They ate a breakfast, provided by Tsunami, which consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and toast. Everyone thanked Tsunami for the meal, and dug in. When they had finished eating, they talked about what they were going to do.

"Today, we are going to watch over Tazuna while he continues building his bridge. We will split up into pairs of twos, and will each take a post, forming a wide barrier around Tazuna. You will watch carefully for any presence of an enemy. If you notice any potential dangers, make sure everybody knows and is ready." Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded. Naruto took a sip of orange juice and said,

"We should have pairs based on our abilities." Kakashi nodded and said,

"I agree. Therefore, Sasuke and Naruto is one pair." Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other.

"Shino and Hinata are another pair," Shino and Hinata both nodded at each other.

"Sakura and Kiba are another." Sakura and Kiba both also nodded at each other.

"I will be on my own, and Kurenai and Anko will be the last pair." Kurenai and Anko smiled.

"You will all take a position around the bridge, staying aware at all times." Kakashi finished. All the genin nodded in acknowledgement, and Naruto said,

"Also, to make sure no one gets in the house…" He held his ocarina up to his lips, and played _Sonata of Awakening_. The notes once more flowed beautifully, drifting through the air. The seal on his ocarina flashed again, and the glowing line traveled down his body, off the chair, across the floor, and to the walls. The seals on the walls flashed, then disappeared. Kakashi gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"But how do we get out or back in?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"I attuned the seal to recognize the chakras of my friends and senseis, so only the people I allow can enter." Naruto explained.

"Ohhhhh…" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Now let's get to guarding Tazuna." Naruto said. Everyone nodded, and went to their posts to keep watch.

**[1]: That's like the most epic scene ever, right?**

**Kurushimu means: suffer**

**All the Legend of Zelda songs are copyrighted by Nintendo, and I do not own them. :( I also don't own Naruto, so if you tell anyone I do, I will play the Elegy of Emptiness, and have that freakin' statue follow you all around for the next year!**

**First off, the ocarina reference came from something completely unrelated to the story. I have bought an ocarina, and got it in the mail after 5 days, along with a Legend of Zelda songbook, and have learned many Legend of Zelda ocarina songs, such as the Song of Time, Song of Healing, Sonata of Awakening, Zelda's Lullaby. In fact, I've learned every song that is mentioned in this chapter. I thought, '_It would be cool if Naruto could use seals and jutsu combined with ocarina songs_' since I've been obsessed with learning those songs by heart. So that's where that came from, Arashi no Kitsune.**

**Second, rescue 007, Kyuubi does NOT get a harem. This story revolves around Naruto having love for the first time, not Kyuubi doing it with a random guy. Naruto has two people who love him, and they have been the only ones so far. If you want to trash-talk me, fine. But DON'T, and I mean DON'T trash-talk my hard work. This is NOT a rip-off. This is a story I genuinely thought up. Many people think of stories along the line of this. A guy gets powers. He falls in love. He protects the people he loves. Don't say it's a rip-off if you don't know the story BEHIND the story. If you don't bloody like it, THEN DON'T BLOODY READ IT! Kyuubi loving someone is just a sideline of the story. It's so everybody's happy! AND IT'S NOT BADLY DONE! NOW STOP TRASH-TALKING MY HARD WORK, AND GO BE AN ASS SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

**Also, I am sorry guys, but I won't be getting Chapter 10 out tonight. I have to stay in a hotel because my house has been painted on the inside, and we can't take the fumes. I will probably get it out tomorrow, though! Thank you for your patience! Tobi is happy you are patient!**

**Thanks for reading! Gaa bwess joo, and**

**Ja Ne!**


	10. The Light That Reigns

**I can feel it, comin' in the air tonight. (night night night) Oh Looord. What can I feel, you ask? Why it's CHAPTER 10! HELL YEAH! You gus have been patient, so I am rewarding you with the most epic, awesome, uber, mega, super, cool, jelly-flavored, sugar-coated, tasty, blow-your-mind-and-make-you-shit-bricks chapter in the story! Hope joo lieks it!**

_**The Blazing Drago**__**n**_

Everyone got to their posts. They all were watching carefully. After twenty minutes, Naruto heard a whistling sound.

"HIT THE DIRT!" He screamed. Everybody ducked to the ground as a giant sword lodged itself in a tree. They looked at it, and saw an eyebrow-less man standing on it.

"So, you guys beat the Demon Brothers, huh? Not gonna be easy, but it'll do." The man said. Kakashi spoke up.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, listed A-Rank in the bingo book, approach with extreme caution." Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, listed S-rank in the bingo book as flee on sight. I've been expecting you." Haku stepped out of the shadows. Kakashi lifted up his protector to reveal a closed, scarred eye. He opened it to reveal a Sharingan.

"Hehehe. So, I get to see the Sharingan early, huh? I'm touched. You really do care." Zabuza said.

"You'll be the only one to see it early." Kakashi said.

He charged at Zabuza at lightning speed. He began slashing with a kunai. Haku charged at Sasuke, Kurenai, and Anko. Haku had surprising speed. They all clashed violently. Naruto sped up to help Kakashi. He ordered Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba to guard Tazuna. When Naruto reached Kakashi, he activated his technique. The deadly dance broke apart, and Zabuza was smirked, though you couldn't tell.

"Well, well, well. Now I know who you are. Naruto Uzumaki, the God of Konoha, listed S-Rank in the bingo book, do not engage unless you have a death wish. You're still a genin, and I can take you on." Zabuza said.

He made some water clones, and they attacked Naruto. He zipped around them, slashing through each quickly. They all turned into puddles, which made Haku stop fighting Sasuke.

"Thank you for providing me with the water I needed." Haku said. He did some hand signs, and the water merged to form a dome of ice around him and Sasuke.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sasuke cried out.

Kurenai and Anko became worried, and began attacking the dome. It did not yield to them, not even moving an inch. Kurenai was launching kunai at the dome, while Anko launched snakes. Haku sped towards Sasuke once more. The two began clashing with kunai, creating a deadly dance of might and speed. Zabuza was still fighting Kakashi, with Naruto trying to charge in at certain intervals. When that would happen, Zabuza would break off, and create more water clones. Naruto had to keep on destroying the clones before he could try to fight Zabuza. He wouldn't give up trying to break through Zabuza's defenses. But Zabuza was an A-Rank missing-nin, and Naruto was a new genin.

Finally, Naruto broke through Zabuza's defenses, and began slashing with Moeru Ryu. Zabuza had to dodge and slash as fast as he could, but it was not enough to keep from getting hurt by the two powerful shinobi. They slashed at him, making cuts in his clothing and skin. He leaped away, landing some 10 yards away in the water. He motioned for Kakashi to bring it. Kakashi stood in front of Naruto, and said,

"Stay back. I will take care of him while you take care of his sidekick." Naruto nodded, and sped off. Kakashi leaped onto the water.

"It's just you and me, freak." Kakashi said. Zabuza nodded.

"Same here, Cyclops." He replied. Kakashi immediately charged at Zabuza. Zabuza did some hand signs and held his hand out. Right as Kakashi reached Zabuza, he was surrounded by a prison of water.

"What the?" He cried out.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had reached the dome, and began attacking it.

"Kasai Doragondoriru!" He cried out. He began to break into a run. The attack followed through, and cracked the dome. Before it could break, Haku strengthened it with more water from the channel. Naruto groaned, and shouted.

"Don't these guys ever get tired?" He kept attacking the dome with Moeru Ryu, hacking and slashing, but barely making a dent. Kurenai giggled a little, and said.

"I think they're robots!" whilst still throwing kunai at the dome of ice. Anko also giggled at the joke. Suddenly, Naruto heard Kakashi's voice shouting.

"What the?"

"I'll be back." He told his girlfriends. He quickly zoomed over to where Kakashi was on the water.

**Kakashi's POV**

He was trapped in a prison of water.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza eye-smirked. (I'm not even sure if that's possible, but I'm going with it.)

"I simply trapped you in a water prison." Zabuza said.

Kakashi looked a little bit surprised. Zabuza eye-smirked again. Suddenly, a loud "WHOOOSH!" was heard, and Kakashi looked upward and to the left. Naruto was hovering above the water, smirking, the wind whipping through his hair.

"You rang?" He asked while still smirking. Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I don't have a bell, but yeah." He replied. Naruto grinned.

"Good choice." Naruto said.

He flew towards Zabuza in a fighting pose, ready to strike. He swung his sword to strike with a powerful blow. Zabuza quickly raised his sword to block Naruto's attack. The two swords clanged together hard, sending sparks flying over the water. Naruto pressed against Zabuza, forcing him backwards slowly. The force of strength coming from Naruto was so pressing, that it forced Zabuza to take his blade away and jump back, leaving an opening for Naruto to attack. He leaped forward, aiming his sword at the arm holding the water prison together. He sliced before Zabuza could react, cutting off his arm.

Zabuza screamed in pain, blood spurting out of his severed limb and shoulder. The prison broke, setting Kakashi free atop the water.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He said threateningly yet calmly. Naruto smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked. Zabuza eye-smirked.

"Actually, it looks like my partner is about to get you instead. Say goodbye to your some of your friends." Zabuza said.

"Huh?" Naruto cried out. He looked to see Haku doing one-handed signs.

**Sasuke, Kurenai, and Anko's POV**

Sasuke was still trapped inside the dome, continuing the deadly dance of battle with Haku. Suddenly, Haku broke off, and began doing one-handed signs.

'One handed signs? Aw crap!' Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, an opening appeared in the back of the dome, where Kurenai and Anko were. Pieces of the dome broke off, and formed needles of ice. Haku pushed his hands out, and the needles shot forward. They stuck themselves in sections of Kurenai, Anko, and Sasuke's bodies.

"AAAGH!" They all cried out in pain. All three crumpled to the ground. A loud, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" was heard throughout the battlefield.

**With Naruto**

He watched as his friend and loves fell to the ground, needles sticking out of them, and blood soaking their bodies.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto cried out. Rage filled his entire being. He slowly began to transform into his new form.

'I…gotta get them…to safety before…I change!' Naruto thought.

He got out his ocarina, and played the Song of Time. The notes flowed throughout the battlefield, drifting over to his loves and friend on the wind. They carried them up into the air, and they vanished, only to reappear next to Naruto on the ground.

His transformation grew faster, only to become stranger. His normal transformation happened, with the earth shaking, the sky turning black as night, the seas churning, and lightning raining down, only this time, something different occurred. When his transformation was complete, he was surrounded by an orange glow, the Kyuubi's chakra enveloping him. He grew three energy tails, made of the chakra and two fox ears, also made from the chakra surrounding him. He roared ferociously, the ground beneath him weakening. His new form was truly demonic; having the same features of his Akuma Ningen form, but with the fox tails and ears, his personality taking a whole new form. He became mostly feral, his anger slowly overcoming him. If he didn't get brought back to normal soon, he'd go insane, and snap like a twig. His roar was a mix of anger, power, and the beast literally within him.

It frightened Haku, making him cower before Naruto's demonic might. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Haku before you could know what was happening. He began to slash at the boy, spilling blood and fear. Power emanated from the demon, literally scaring the crap out of his teammates, Haku, and Zabuza.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL THEM?" He roared. "WHY WOULD TAKE AWAY A FRIEND, AND THE ONLY LOVE I HAD IN THIS WORLD?" Naruto screamed at the boy.

"I…I never meant to…t-to…kill th-th-them." Haku said fearfully.

"YOU NEVER MEANT TO KILL THEM, BUT YOU DID! YOU HAD TO KILL THE ONLY LOVE I EVER RECEIVED!" Naruto shouted. He kept slashing at the boy, breaking apart his mask. It cleared to reveal the bloody face of a scared boy.

"I-I did it t-t-t-to protect m-my precious p-person. I d-did it t-to protect Zabuza-s-sama." Haku replied. Naruto stopped.

"YOUR PRECIOUS PERSON?" He asked. Haku nodded. A flash of pain went through Naruto's body.

"AAGGH!" Naruto cried out. He held his head in agony. Slowly, but surely, the fox's chakra went away, leaving him back in his Akuma Ningen form.

"UUUUGGGH." Naruto moaned. At that moment, he glared at Zabuza, and began flying toward him.

"YOU KILLED THEM! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" He screamed. Right before his sword could pierce Zabuza's chest, Haku was in the way, taking the blow for Zabuza.

"AAAAHHH!" Haku cried out. He fell to the ground, a massive hole in his chest.

"I…I have finally fulfilled my purpose…to be Zabuza-sama's tool…I have protected my precious person…and completed my destiny…Thank you…" Haku said. All signs of life faded from the boy's body. He laid there smiling.

"Haku…" Zabuza trailed. Suddenly, an arrow pierced Zabuza's neck.

"UUUGHH!" He cried out. He fell to the ground, blood spilling from his neck.

"Finally!" A voice yelled. "Now I don't have to pay him!" A short man walked out from the mist.

"Gato." Kakashi said.

Naruto was full of anger. This was the man who had caused all of this…pain…this agony…this sense of hopelessness. Naruto leaped in front of Gato. As he rose from the ground, Gato cowered in fear.

"Oh shit." He said. Naruto growled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEHIND ALL THIS! YOU ARE THE REASON THE ONLY LOVE I HAD HAS DIED! PREPARE TO BURN, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at Gato. He put his hand out, and said,

"KURUSHIMU!" Flames shot out, and quickly engulfed Gato, drowning out the man's wails with their crackling. When the flames went away, all you could see was a charred pile of ash.

"You killed our meal ticket! How are we supposed to get food?" Voices cried out from the mist.

It cleared to reveal about 350 or so thugs whom Gato had hired. Naruto was still hell-bent on killing them.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE FOR CAUSING THIS LAND SO MUCH PAIN AND AGONY!" Naruto cried out. He disappeared and reappeared among the crowd, smiting bandits with unholy wrath.

**Kurenai, Anko and Sasuke POV**

They all woke up with groans to find themselves lying on the grass, blood all over them.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kurenai asked.

She was the first to wake up. With her voice, Anko and Sasuke woke up as well. Sakura was over there already, and answered their questions easily.

"You were hit by one of that masked kid's attacks, and Naruto thought you died. He went nearly insane. Although, something weird happened. He did that transformation thingy like at the house only, he had an orange glow surround him. It made 3 tails, and 2 animal ears. He played one of those songs on his ocarina, and you were transported here. He went almost feral at the sight of you guys. He tried to kill that masked kid, but the kid said something that made him stop. He clutched his head, and went back to that form we saw at the house. He tried to attack that Zabuza guy, but the kid hopped in the way. He laid on the ground, and they just stared. Suddenly, Zabuza was killed with an arrow. Naruto killed the boss guy, um, Gato, and is now on a killing spree. I did a little bit of medical ninjutsu on you, and you're fine." Sakura told them. Their eyes widened when they heard he was on a killing spree.

"Naruto-kun, we're okay!" Kurenai shouted.

**Naruto**

He was hacking and slashing through the crowd of bandits. The thugs could not react, because Naruto would appear and disappear before they could react. As he was striking them down, he thought of his loved ones, and Sasuke. They would never get a chance to live again.

When he thought of them, the fox's chakra came back, surrounding him, taking over his entire being. He roared as he killed more of them. As a final attack, he got in the middle of what was left, spread out his hands, and began spinning.

"KURUSHIMU!" He shouted.

Flames shot out of his hand continuously as he spun around, scorching all the bandits. They shrieked in agony as fire engulfed their sight, their hearing, and their life force. There was only two people who remained alive out of the bandits, the swordsmen Zori and Waraji. He sped over to them, and began shouting.

"THEY CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AT LIFE! WELL, NEITHER WILL YOU!" He screamed at the two.

They held themselves together, ready to die painfully. He shot out one last burst of flames at the two, and they melted into a puddle of goop and ash. Naruto roared as loud as he could, looking around for more people to kill.

"Naruto-kun, we're okay!" He heard a voice cry out.

No. It couldn't be. They died. He turned to see Sasuke, Kurenai, Anko, and Sakura all together. He stared in shock as his loves and one of his best friends were sitting up, breathing, living. He began to cry hard. The Kyuubi's chakra slowly disappeared from around Naruto. Naruto flew over to his friends, checking to make sure they were OK.

"YOU-YOU'RE OK?" He asked. Kurenai smiled.

"We're OK." She replied.

He hugged his loves tightly. Slowly, he turned back to normal. When he was himself again, he just sobbed while holding his loved ones. He let go after a few seconds, and went over to Sasuke.

"You okay?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"A little bruised and bloody, but okay." He replied.

The two fist bumped happily. Suddenly, Naruto began convulsing. He crumpled to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurenai and Anko shouted.

They picked him up. He was still shaking wildly. They all quickly ran him back to Tazuna's house. Kurenai and Anko laid him in the same guest bed as before. He was nearly completely still, just laying there, only breathing. Kurenai got out a medical emergency scroll from a bag. She quickly wrote down the situation. The scroll read:

_Medical Emergency_

_Our mission quickly escalated to an A-Rank mission. That was not a problem, however. Genin Naruto Uzumaki quickly wiped out enemy force. Enemies: Zabuza Momochi, Haku (Don't know last name), Gato of Gato Company, 350 mercenaries. After wiping out enemy force in fit of rage, Naruto Uzumaki fell into a coma-like state. Cause for fit of rage: Believed that Anko Mitarashi, Sasuke Uchiha, and I were killed. The Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra took him over, sending him into a three-tailed state which merged with a transformation he had trained to happen, resulting in a truly demonic form. The toll was too great on his body, and he fell into the coma-like state previously mentioned. Requesting immediate medical attention. Thank you._

_Kurenai Yuhi,_

_Jounin of Konoha_

Kurenai summoned a messenger hawk, and sent it to Konoha. She and Anko sat with Naruto, and waited for hours, before some medical Jounin came.

"We read your message." One of them said. Another checked on Naruto.

"It seems something's wrong with his brain, mainly his mind. He's in a pretty bad coma, and I don't know if he'll ever wake up." They said.

The two girls just cried. As if in response to their crying, Naruto shuddered. They didn't know it, but he was having a pretty bad dream at the moment.

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto was standing in a frozen field.

"Hello?" He called out.

No one was there. He walked around, swiveling his head to see every inch.

"Hello?" He called out again.

Suddenly, blocks of ice fell from the sky, crashing around Naruto. He screamed in terror. When the crashing stopped, he looked at the blocks closely. What he saw horrified him. It was his friends and loved ones; trapped in ice, with looks of fear on their faces. He tried to attack the blocks, to free his friends, but his techniques wouldn't work. He finally stopped after a few minutes of trying.

"NOOO!" He cried out.

He fell to his knees, sobbing, full of emotional pain. Suddenly, ice began forming around Naruto.

"HUH?" He cried out.

The ice quickly encased every inch of him. Suddenly, everything but him began to melt. He watched as his loved ones and friends turned to liquid in silent agony. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. He couldn't help.

**Outside of Naruto's Nightmare**

It was nighttime. Kurenai and Anko just sat there, waiting for Naruto to wake up. Suddenly, he went into a fit. They tried to keep him down, but they couldn't. His fit was so strong; it threw them backwards onto the floor. They could do nothing to help him. They just watched in horror as the one they loved kept squirming, as if trying to break free from something.

**Naruto's Nightmare**

Even the ground was melting. Naruto was frozen on the last bit of land. The melting stopped. He was stuck on a floating piece of frozen land. Darkness was all around him. Suddenly, his friends and loved ones appeared once more, floating in the darkness around him. Out of nowhere, flames erupted around them, and Naruto's three-tailed Akuma Ningen form towered above them.

"YOU WILL KILL THEM. THEY WILL DIE BECAUSE YOU DO NOT TAKE CARE." It said.

One by one, it took out his friends and loved ones with a fiery hand, swiping through them. They all screamed as they were wiped from existence. When they were all gone, his demonic form raised its sword above it, and swung down and to the side, cutting Naruto in half. He screamed in pain, and fell down. The block of ice around him had disappeared, and he fell on unfrozen grass, torn in near half, connected by only a single string of a muscle. Blood poured out of him, soaking the grass and coloring it red. Ghostly forms of his friends and loves floated around him, chanting.

"You couldn't save us…you couldn't save us… you have to die…"

He screamed in fear as the demon raised its sword, ready to kill. It quickly lowered its sword in a slashing fashion. Right as the sword came up to Naruto's head, the nightmare flashed away. He sat up sharply, tears in his eyes, screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" It was a week after the coma had started. He was in the guest bed at Tazuna's house. Kurenai and Anko rushed in at the speed of light. Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" Kurenai trailed off. They both ran and hugged Naruto at full speed, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Naruto just stared into space.

"Naruto-kun?" Anko asked hopefully. Naruto grew a horrified look, and began wailing in fear of an unseen terror.

"!" He kept screaming. Kurenai and Anko tried to hold him down.

"NARUTO-KUN, CALM DOWN." Kurenai told him.

"IT'S ALRIGHT." Anko said.

Naruto just kept flailing about, screaming his head off.

"MEDIC!" Kurenai shouted. Everyone rushed into the room, shocked at what was happening.

"Stand back." The medic ordered.

Everyone did as he said. He took out a syringe, stuck it in Naruto's arm, and ejected the fluid into a vein. Naruto writhed in pain, trying to escape. His flails and wails slowly died down, until Naruto was unconscious.

"W-What happened?" Anko asked.

The medic did some hand signs, and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto's forehead glowed, and as the medic took his hand away, the glow faded.

"It seems that there was something happening in his subconscious that shocked or scared him so much, his brain couldn't handle it, and it caused temporary insanity." The medic said.

Tears welled up in everyone—even Kakashi—'s eyes.

"If we can figure out what was plaguing him, he may have a chance. We just need to get back to Konoha, and one of the experts of the Yamanaka will be able to help. I've tranquilized him so that he'll stay out for 7 hours. If we can get to Konoha quickly, this plan just might work." The medic told them.

Kurenai and Anko's eyes lit ablaze with determination and hope.

"Then we have to get him there !" They shouted in unison.

The medic nodded, and asked,

"Does anyone have any summons?" Anko raised her hand.

"I do. But they're snakes. Everyone will think Orochimaru's back. Naruto-kun does as well." She said.

The medic nodded again, and asked,

"What summon are they?" Anko scooted her eyes around from side to side.

"Dragons." She said quietly. The medic stared in disbelief.

"DRAGONS?" He shouted.

"Shhhhhh!" Kurenai said.

"We don't want the whole world to know." The medic shut up, and said,

"Well, we'll have to go with the snakes. Just pray they don't attract friends of Orochimaru."

They all nodded, and everyone went outside. Kurenai carried Naruto on her back outside. Anko did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, and slammed her palm into the ground. 3 large puffs of smoke appeared. When the smoke went away, three large snakes were standing there. One was purple with yellow markings, another was black with purple markings, and the last was brown with green markings. Everyone got into groups. Kurenai, Anko, Shino and Hinata were one group, Kakashi and his team were another, and the medics that had come to help were the last group. They all hopped on a snake, and they rode off for Konoha.

**Naruto's Mindscape While They Were Traveling**

He was falling. Just falling aimlessly through a pit of darkness. He could see a light up above. A hole, with light shining through it. He was still falling, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, he hit hard ground. His eyes were closed. He opened them to find out that he was in his mindscape. But it wasn't his mindscape anymore. It was a ravaged wasteland, with burnt down trees, dry crispy grass, a dried up lake with dead fish at the bottom. Kyuubi and Takeshi were nowhere in sight.

"What the?" He shouted. He looked around.

There were no signs of life anywhere.

"Kyuubi? Takeshi? Where are you guys?" He called out.

He heard a faint noise, like someone far away, crying for help.

"I'm coming!" He yelled.

He ran at full speed towards the noise. After running what was maybe 20 miles in his mindscape, he found Takeshi and Kyuubi, chained to a broken tree.

"Naruto! Thank Kami you're here!" Takeshi said.

Naruto chopped through the chains that tied them up, and they fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"The moment your nightmare was over, something popped up here. It was horrible. It appeared to be your Akuma Ningen form, but had flames for eyes, solid yet liquid water arms, legs made of earth, claws made of lightning, and could use dark magic. It looked insane. It found us somehow, and began attacking. It knocked us against this tree, and tied us up. Then it began destroying everything. It burned up the lake, and killed all the life in here. We could only watch; we couldn't do ANYTHING." Kyuubi said.

Suddenly, the ground began shuddering. Loud thumps could be heard heading towards them. Naruto activated his technique, and got right beside Kyuubi and Takeshi. Kyuubi summoned battle foxes, while Takeshi activated some kind of technique like Naruto's. A ring of black appeared around him, and separated into two rings. The two rings moved in opposite directions: up and down. Takeshi's form slowly changed. He now had black hair, a red and white suit, and clawed hands.

"If we fight together, we can take him." Takeshi said.

The other two nodded. The beast finally came into view. Naruto was the first to step forward.

"Bring it." He said.

The other two behind him tried to charge, but were blocked by an invisible barrier.

"What the heck?" Takeshi cried out.

Suddenly, the creature launched out two vines, aimed at Takeshi and Kyuubi. Naruto tried to cut the vines, but the vines simply moved out of the way. The vines reached Takeshi and Kyuubi, and wrapped around them. The beast tossed them aside. Suddenly, the creature transformed, shrinking down into the form of a human. When it finished shrinking, it looked like Naruto, but with red glowing eyes, black clothes, and black skin. It just said nothing, but the silence spoke a thousand words.

It was there to consume Naruto. To consume all sanity, and replace it with madness. To mold Naruto into a destructive being, capable only of hatred, anger, and insanity. The creature stomped, creating cracks in the ground that formed the outline of a rectangle. The rectangular piece of land rose up in the air. The ground also shook, knocking Takeshi and Kyuubi backwards into a boulder, rendering them unconscious. They couldn't help. The fight had begun.

**Konoha Gates, 5 hours later**

They arrived at the gates of Konoha at 7:00PM. The large snakes rattled the ground, and Kotetsu and Izumo got ready for attack. They saw three large snakes with people on top. All the people hopped off, and landed safely on the ground. The three snakes went away, and Kotetsu and Izumo saw that one of the people had a familiar person on their back. All the people ran up to them.

"We need to get through!" One of them said.

Kotetsu stood firm, and said,

"ID, please."

Then he saw their hitai-ates. He looked at the familiar person, and recognized him.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say…Naruto's having a really bad time." Sasuke told him.

Kotetsu nodded, and the two guards opened the gate. Everyone rushed in at the speed of light. They found the house of Inoichi Yamanaka, and knocked on the door. It opened, and Inoichi Yamanaka was standing there, confused.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We need your help. Naruto fell into some kind of a coma, and now he's temporarily insane. He had some kind of nightmare during his coma. Can you go inside Naruto's mind and see what scared him?" Kakashi asked. Inoichi thought.

"Yeah, I can do that. Just bring him in." He said.

They carried Naruto inside, and laid him on the guest bed. Ino walked in the room.

"What's up, Da—"

She couldn't finish because she saw Naruto laying on the guest bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Kurenai turned to her.

"Naruto fell into a coma, and had a really bad nightmare. It shook him so much that he's temporarily insane." She said. Ino's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh…" She trailed.

"Your father is about to help us figure out what Naruto saw." Sasuke said.

Ino nodded, and focused on what was happening. Inoichi did some hand signs, and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. He streamed himself into Naruto's mind. He looked at Naruto's memory closely.

"Oh my god…" He said.

He warped himself out of Naruto's mind.

"What did you see?" Kurenai asked.

Inoichi had a grim expression.

"I'll tell you this: it wasn't pretty at all." He said.

Anko grew very determined.

"I have to see it!" She said. Inoichi nodded.

"I'll show you, but be warned. It will most likely horrify you." He told them.

Everyone began to speak up.

"I need to see it as well." Shino said.

One by one, everyone decided to see it so they could help their friend.

"Everyone, hold hands." Inoichi ordered.

They all clasped hands, and Inoichi transported them inside Naruto's mind. They all watched Naruto's memory closely. They watched the battle with Zabuza and Haku, his transformation, him going wild, all the way to his nightmare.

"Now, I warn you again. This will be horrifying." Inoichi said.

Everyone nodded, and Inoichi showed them Naruto's nightmare. (Now, I'm not going to describe the nightmare again, because you already read it, and it's hard to describe a scene or two like that a second time.) When it was all over, nearly everyone had a look of horror on their face.

"That's terrifying. Naruto-kun must have felt so horrible when he thought we died. He must have thought he didn't protect us." Kurenai said.

"We need to figure out a way to help him!" Anko said. Inoichi thought.

"Maybe if we can get a message into his subconscious, it will help." He suggested.

Suddenly, the invisible ground shook wildly. Inoichi quickly did some hand signs, and placed a hand forward. His eyes glowed white, and he learned what was going on.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

"Why?" Anko asked.

"It appears that in his mind, Naruto is battling a creature that looks just like him, but it's completely black except for the eyes. Its eyes are red. The amount of power from the fight is so large, that if we stay, this section of his mind will collapse, and we'll all die." Inoichi told them.

They all quickly agreed, and he transported them out.

"Sooo, what is that creature?" Kurenai asked.

"From what I can guess, it's all the pain, agony, and suffering in Naruto's mind, combined with the temporary insanity. If Naruto loses the battle, he'll go insane." Inoichi said.

There was a deadly silence in the room.

"Well can't we do anything to help?" Anko asked.

Inoichi shook his head no.

"We can't interfere. This is Naruto's fight." He said.

Anko looked down in sadness. Naruto's body began to sweat profusely. Everyone noticed this happening.

"Looks to be a tough fight." Inoichi said.

"Can you show us what's going on?" Kurenai asked.

Inoichi nodded. He did more hand signs, and placed his hand on Naruto's head. The image beamed out of Naruto's mind, and spread into the mind of everyone else in the room.

"Oh my gosh…" Ino said. They watched the fight as it went on.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The fight was not easy. Every move that Naruto tried, the creature would copy, ending up in every attack being blocked. After countless strikes being blocked, Naruto decided that there was no way he could beat the creature like this. He decided to flee for now, rest up, and fight again. He hovered in the air, waiting for the creature to strike. It didn't, and he ran.

**Physical World**

"What is Naruto-kun doing?" Anko asked.

"It looks like he's fleeing." Inoichi said.

"I don't think Naruto would flee a battle. He must have a plan." Sasuke said.

Everyone took that into consideration as they watched Naruto fly away from the raised slab of land.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

He was flying away from the fight. The monster didn't follow him, so it must have had a plan. He couldn't focus on that now. He had to find somewhere safe to rest. But all he saw as he flew around was burnt trees, dead wildlife, and scorched grass. He kept flying. Suddenly, he felt very hot. He began to sweat really hard. His flying was decreasing. He was getting weaker and weaker. He was getting hotter and hotter. He came upon a cave. With his last bit of strength, and pushed himself into the cave, and fainted.

**Physical World**

They all watched as Naruto kept flying slower, and slower towards a cave. He barely managed to push himself inside, and then they saw nothing.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked.

Inoichi tried to reestablish a connection with Naruto's senses. But he couldn't.

"I think Naruto blacked out." He said.

Kurenai and Anko started crying.

"But I can tell he hasn't lost." Inoichi added.

The two stopped crying.

"How?" Anko asked whilst trying to clear her eyes of her tears.

"I can feel this energy inside of him. It feels ancient…and mysterious… As long as he has some energy inside him, I know he hasn't given up."

"Is there any way we can help him?" Anko asked.

He thought for a moment.

"There may be a way to help him. If we can speak to him he may be able to have the fighting spirit."

Kurenai and Anko nodded.

"Then let's do it." Anko replied.

"Place your hand on my shoulder." Inoichi ordered.

Anko did as he said. Inoichi did about 20 hand signs, and spread his hands out. A light flashed, and Inoichi said,

"Say whatever you want." Anko nodded.

"Naruto-kun, it's me. You've got to fight it. Fight for us! For your friends! And for Kurenai and me!"

**Naruto**

He desperately tried to wake up, to get out of this nightmare. But he couldn't. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Naruto-kun, it's me. You've got to fight it. Fight for us! For your friends! And for Kurenai and me!" It said.

It was his Hebi-hime.

'Hebi-hime…I've got to fight it…for them…' He thought.

He fought the urge to give in. He strongly willed his eyes to open. And when they did, he saw light. He squinted hard. The light was burning into his eyes. When his eyes focused on his surroundings, he saw that he was in the cave he had passed out in, and the light was shining from farther in. He got up slowly, and walked towards the light. When he got close to it, he saw an old man sitting on a flat rock, meditating.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

The man just kept meditating.

"I said who are you?" Naruto repeated angrily.

The man stopped meditating. He got off the rock, stood up, and opened his eyes. Naruto got ready to attack.

"I have had many names over a thousand years, but you may call me Yōso to no Tsu[1]." He said with an Indian accent.

Naruto was confused.

"A thousand years? But you only look to be about 70 years old." He said.

The man nodded.

"That I do. But I have taken many forms, many new faces. I have looked like a young woman, a wise old sage, and even an animal." The man told him.

The man started to change his shape; from an old man, to a majestic tiger, to a bear cub, and so on. He finally stopped changing in the form of a lion which looked old, probably with years of experience and wisdom, but had a hint of hidden pain.

"Why did you stop there?" Naruto asked.

"My form takes on the shape of something with the characteristics—at the moment—of who I am in. I mold my shape into a representation of their personality, their main emotions, and their feelings. I am a lion, and I look old and wise, yet I am hurt inside. These are the characteristics you have right now. You are quite proud of your life, thus the lion form, you are wise and mature, able to make strong decisions that have almost no consequences, hence the old appearance, and yet, you are hurt, because you couldn't protect your loved ones in your earlier battle in the physical world, and you may not even be able to protect yourself."

"Wow, that's spot-on." Naruto replied. The lion nodded.

"Why are you here and what are you, exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Why I am here is part of what I am." He said.

"Ooooook." The lion grew a dead serious expression.

"I am an ancient spirit, one of The Six Guardians of the Uzumaki. Every 20 years, 6 special children are born into the Uzumaki clan. Each guardian spirit watches over a certain child from the child's own mind. But we do not interfere. Those children are born with one of six elemental powers: Earth, Fire, Energy, Water, Light, and Darkness."

As the lion was speaking of the elements, flashes of them appeared in Naruto's thoughts in order. Spikes of earth rose up, and flew in directions. Powerful flames burned bright. Lightning zapped all around. Water churned, and waves crashed. Flashes of light burst out of thin air. And bolts of dark magic zipped from an unseen force.

"Those powers help them shape their entire lives, and their personalities reflect their element. When they embark on the treacherous journey to discover their powers—even though they don't know that they are—they begin to take the signs of their element's toll on their body. It eventually overcomes them, and they can't fight it, for it would have been piling up inside them their entire lives." Naruto kept nodding through the whole thing.

"So I'm one of the six children?" Naruto asked. The lion nodded.

"Yes, you are. As being so, you would have one of the elemental powers. Which would you suppose you have? I already know, since I am your guardian, but you must discover it yourself." He said. Naruto thought.

"Maybe fire? I started sweating heavily right before coming here." Naruto said.

"That is a wise decision. You used what you knew to think. But that is not the one you have. I will tell you why." The lion replied.

"The creature that is roaming your mind, how would you describe what it looks like?" The lion asked.

"Well, it had flames for eyes, solid water arms, earthen legs, and claws of lightning. But then it morphed to look like me. Kind of like a shadowy version. Everything but its eyes was black. Its eyes were red." Naruto told him.

The lion just looked at him, seeming to be smiling. Suddenly something clicked in Naruto's mind.

"Those were the elements of the other children, weren't they?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they were. That creature was once one of the children, from 60 years ago. However, instead of protecting things, he fell into a path of darkness and horror. He has been traveling into the minds of the other children for the last 60 years, driving them into insanity, and then stealing their power, and the power of their guardians. Ever since him, there hasn't been a child with the power of darkness. He gave into dark, corrupted power, and became nearly immortal. He can only be killed by one thing: The power of the light. There is a prophecy, which says,

_'A child of power shall fall into darkness, and corrupt all but one. The one who survives is powerful. They will be on the path of righteousness. The two powers shall clash, and only one will be the victor. The victor will have the power to rule the world, or to save it.'_"

"And I have that power?" Naruto asked.

The lion nodded.

"You were born with the power of light; able to purify even the most corrupted and twisted minds. You are the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan, and only you can save the world from falling into darkness." The lion said.

Naruto took all that in.

"But how?" He asked.

"I will train you to use your power. However, I am too weak to do anything else. Being the last of the Guardians has taken quite the toll on me. I will be absorbed by him, for he has been picking at my soul for ages, and you will have to face him alone. You must gather the courage, strength, and wisdom to purify his twisted soul. Be warned, though. Should you fall in combat to him, he will absorb your power, and use it to take over the world, quite possibly the universe, and usher in a new age of darkness that will last for all eternity." The lion told him. Naruto nodded.

"I'm ready." He said.

The lion nodded. He shifted into the form of a mighty warrior.

"Let's get started." The man led him to a secluded area of the cave.

"Relax all your muscles." The man instructed.

Naruto did as he said.

"Now, feel the energy. Channel it through your body, until it comes to an exit. Your body is a labyrinth. The energy is trying to get through, and you will guide it. You do not command it though, for it will not command you. You must work together, and balance each other out. Like a coin on its side. It does not fall one way. It does not fall the other. Its sides balance each other, and create an equilibrium. Remember, you are the energy's humble guide and friend." The man said.

Naruto focused on the energy inside him. He could feel it moving around inside him, trying to free itself. He imagined himself inside a labyrinth, with the energy in a human form, standing beside him. He guided it through the labyrinth, not taking shortcuts. They got close to the exit. Naruto raised his arm, pointing his hand at the wall. The energy reached the exit, and flowed out. A beam of light shot out of his hand and burst into the wall. It caused a deafening explosion, and brought about smoke. When the gas cleared, there was a massive crater in the wall, with burn marks all over. The man nodded.

"I can only teach you one more thing before I go. The monster's name is Corruption. There is a reason for this. If any blast from his power touches your unpowered skin it will corrupt your mind, and you will be absorbed. I will teach you how to protect yourself." He said.

"Ok." Naruto said.

"Focus your energy. Mold it around you, form it into your shape." The man said.

Naruto focused on his energy. Just like the Bunshin no Jutsu, he molded the energy into his shape. You could visibly see his energy surround him. It lifted him up into the air.

Light materialized and solidified all around him. The solid light attached to Naruto, and stuck to his being. When it was all done, Naruto slowly floated to the ground. There stood a new person, who gave new meaning to the word "epic". He had silver and gold armor, with the kanji "純粋" (purity) in the middle of the chest, a golden helmet of light, white dragon wings, and a sword unlike any other. It was five feet long, golden, silver, and bronze, with inscribed runes that translated, 'For the light that reigns' in ancient text, golden feathers rimming the hilt and the blade a glowing bright yellow.

The entire process had made Naruto taller, about the size of Kurenai and Anko. Naruto kneeled down in front of the Guardian. The Guardian took out a sword, and stood in front of Naruto. He brought blade down gently on Naruto's right shoulder, then his left, and lifted it away.

"You are the child of the prophecy. You must defeat the evil which corrupts all. Rise, Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Light, and fulfill the prophecy." He said. Naruto rose slowly.

"I won't fail." He said.

The Guardian smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

He slowly faded out of view and existence. Naruto could sense the evil approaching. He zoomed out of the cave in a streak of light, ready to combat the growing darkness.

**Physical World**

They all waited as Inoichi tried to reconnect with Naruto's senses. He kept failing, as if some unknown force was keeping him from doing so.

"What's taking so long? I need to know if Naruto-kun is okay!" Anko said. Inoichi frowned.

"I'm trying as hard as I can! It's not that easy you kn—"

He never got to finish the sentence because they were all sucked into Naruto's mindscape.

**Naruto**

He flashed outside the cavern. He could see the monster approaching, looking exactly like he did, but in all black, with two black and red dual swords.

"Ready to die?" Naruto said.

The monster said nothing. There was a deadly silence as the two hovered in the air.

**Everyone Else**

They all landed on their bottoms in Naruto's mindscape. Kurenai was the first to look around.

"Oh my God…Where are we?" She asked.

"I believe we're in Naruto's mind." Inoichi said.

Everyone got a good view of the landscape before they heard a cry for help. They all ran to the source of the noise to find Takeshi and Kyuubi stuck under a tree. They all quickly got a hold of the tree, and lifted it off them.

"Phew! Thanks, guys!" Takeshi said.

Everyone but Kurenai and Anko looked confused.

'Who's he?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Takeshi. It's a long story." Anko answered.

They all looked at Kyuubi. She bent her right leg behind her, and waved while giggling.

"Hi!" She said.

All the boys except for Inoichi and Kakashi blushed and drooled.

"Who's she, and why is she in Naruto's mind?" Kurenai asked angrily.

"That's Kyuubi." Takeshi said.

Everyone gawped.

"You mean, that's the Kyuubi?" Anko asked.

"Sure am!" Kyuubi said while giggling some more.

"How can you be the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

Kyuubi transformed into her demon self, then back to her human form.

"Good enough for ya?" She asked.

Sasuke just nodded in awe.

"Do you guys remember how they said the Yondaime "killed" me?" Kyuubi asked. The kids nodded.

"Well, he didn't really kill me. You can't kill a Biju. Instead, he sealed me inside a newborn boy." Kyuubi said.

"And that boy was Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yep! He's a pretty fun guy!" Kyuubi replied.

Then she got serious.

"Let's cut the chatter, though. Do you guys feel that enormous power?" Kyuubi asked.

Everyone said yes.

"Something big's about to go down." Kyuubi said.

"We got to find where the power is coming from." Anko said.

They all agreed, and went off. They walked closer and closer to the power, until they were right next to it. They hid in some bushes, and peeked out. They saw two figures hovering in the air, not saying a word. One wore golden and silver armor, had golden glowing eyes, white dragon wings, and had a giant golden sword. The other looked the same as the golden one, but they were all black with red eyes, and two black and red dual swords.

"The black one is this evil thing that's in Naruto's mind. But I don't know who the golden one is." Kyuubi said.

(I suggest that before reading this part, open a new tab on your browser, or if you can't, open another browser, and go to this Youtube video: .com/watch?v=wJiq9hKOfYQ. Play it while reading the next part)

Suddenly, the duo clashed together, creating a clanging sound that echoed through Naruto's mind. They swung their swords together, matching each other par for par. They separated, getting ready for another attack. They both raised their arms. Energy charged up in the palms of their hands, and shot out. A beam of light came out of the golden one's hand, while a beam of darkness came out of the black one's hand. The blasts seemed equal, staying virtually in the same place. Suddenly, the beam of light strengthened, and began to push back the beam of darkness. The monster struggled, trying to strengthen its beam, but the light kept taking away any chance. The beam of light strengthened even more, pushing the beam of darkness back into the monster. The monster clutched its chest in pain. It floated to the ground and stood up. It made its hand glow with dark energy, and raised its hand in power.

Suddenly, skeletons began to come out of the ground, and charged toward Naruto. He floated down quickly, and started running towards the skeletons. He held his sword in both hands, and charged it with light. It glowed brightly, shining out among the deserted landscape. He slashed through the skeletons with ease, freeing the souls of the raised. He jumped at the monster, and the two clanged swords together. The black one began to charge his with dark energy, pushing Naruto's sword towards his chest.

Naruto strengthened his even more so, pushing the dark one back with ease. His sword slashed the monster, taking off its helmet. You could see a glowing yellow cut in the head, as if someone had tried to execute it. The monster fell to the ground, but still stood up on two legs. Suddenly, it noticed the group in the bushes, and shot a black beam of energy toward them. It picked them up, and carried them over to it. It began to absorb them, sucking the life from their very souls. Naruto saw who it was corrupting, and said,

"No! Your fight is with me, not them!" Kurenai recognized the voice immediately.

"Naru…to…kun?…" She wheezed out.

He screamed in rage. Naruto flew towards the monster, his sword raised, ready to plunge it into the evil. The monster was still absorbing their power. He landed on the ground and instantly broke into a run.

About 4 yards away from the monster, he jumped, and charged his sword with all the pure energy he could. He flew down, and plunged his sword into the monster's head. The monster screamed in agony. It writhed in pain. Suddenly, the monster froze, and exploded into 6 different colors. The colors turned into specific elements: green into earth, red into fire, yellow into energy, etc. Naruto was lifted in the air. The elements swirled and swirled around him, and finally streamed into his body. Suddenly, the six Guardians appeared around Naruto.

"So you are the child of the prophecy." One who looked like a woman said.

"I am." He replied.

"Do you choose to rule or save?" She asked.

"To save." Naruto said. She nodded.

"I sense the truth in you. You are worthy of your title." She turned to someone who looked familiar.

"You did well with this one." She said to them.

"Yes, well, he was very good on his own." His Guardian said.

"It's good to see you again, Yōso." Naruto told him.

Yōso smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Hero of the Light." Yōso said.

"Just call me Naruto."

"Very well, Hero." The two enjoyed a good laugh.

Then Naruto remembered Kurenai and the others. He rushed over to them.

"I'll get you guys fixed right up." He said.

He channeled his energy into them, erasing all corruption from them. One by one, they were lifted into the air and healed. They each dropped down, feeling as good as new.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kurenai and Anko said.

They both kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He said.

Naruto turned back to Yōso.

"What was up with the elements that went into me?" He asked.

The woman answered instead.

"You defeated the evil that corrupted them. As the last of the Uzumaki, you now have to continue the spreading of the elements within your clan. They all went into you to spread into your children, and they will spread to theirs, and theirs, and so on. You hold the power of the elements in your hands. You can use all of them, but the light will forever guide you." She said. Naruto nodded.

"We will go, and wait for new elemental wielders to help. We all share the same name, for we are all one with the elements, but some choose to have a specific name. Your Guardian will stay with you until childbirth. Then he shall stay with one of your children, and continue down your bloodline." Naruto nodded again.

Naruto turned to Yōso.

"Thank you for guiding me." He said.

Yōso smiled.

"In truth, I did not guide you much. As you are the guide of the labyrinth inside your body, you are also the guide of yourself. You shape your destiny, much like how you shape your energy. You mold it to how you wish for it to be. I speak for all the Guardians, and all the universe when I say, we thank you, Hero of Light." Yōso said.

They both bowed in respect to each other. He turned back to his friends.

"We have to go." He said.

They all nodded, and Naruto channeled his energy to warp them out. They disappeared one by one, with Naruto being the last. As he faded from his mind, he waved goodbye sadly to Yōso. He had grown a strong connection to his Guardian, even though he knew little about him. Naruto finally disappeared, and they were all warped back to the physical world. When they reappeared, they were in Inoichi's house.

"Naruto-kun, why did "your Guardian" call you "Hero of Light"?" Kurenai asked.

"In order to tell you that, I have to tell you the full story of my clan." He replied.

"Your clan?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

"My clan. I am last of the clan of the Uzumaki." Naruto told them.

He began to recount what Yōso had said. He told of how 6 special children were born into the Uzumaki clan every twenty years; children who would gain elemental powers. He told of the prophecy which he had fulfilled, his powers, who his mother was, and his preparation for the battle. How he was the only person who could stand against the dark creature. When he finished recounting the tale, everyone was shocked.

"I have yet another secret I have been keeping, though I did not know it until the first day in Wave." Naruto said.

"What secret?" Sakura asked.

"I know who my father is. You would've never thought that I would have gotten treated the way I did when I was younger if people knew who he was." Naruto replied.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked the boy.

"My father was someone important, someone who if his enemies found out, they would hunt me down." He said.

"Who?" Sakura pressed.

"It is not the right time, nor the right place." Naruto answered.

"I will make myself known in the world soon. You will see why in three years." Naruto told them.

They were confused. Why three years? In three years the Chunin Exams would begin, and Naruto would make himself known to everyone.

**Did you like it? I told you it was the most epic, awesome, uber, mega, super, cool, jelly-flavored, sugar-coated, tasty, blow-your-mind-and-make-you-shit-bricks chapter in the story! I am working on the next chapter right now, and will introduce three new OCs. One will be "involved" with Sasuke. Read on!**

**[1]: Means: One with the elements.**

**Also: Your Blood Tastes Good: STOP CRITICIZING MY HARD WORK, AND GO BE AN ASS BACK IN BIBLE TIMES WHEN JESUS WAS CRUCIFIED! YOU'LL FIT RIGHT IN!**

**Employee: Hehehe..."involved"...**

**Me: *bitchslaps him* NOT THAT KIND OF INVOLVED, YOU PERV!**

**Employee: I'm not a perv, I'm A SUPER PERV! Oh crap! *covers mouth***

**Me: I'd recognize that statement anywhere. Jiraiya, take off the freakin' costume!**

**Jiraiya: Man!**

**Me: *Notices his notepad* Are you using material from my story for an Icha Icha book?**

**Jiraiya: Maybe...**

**Me: *gets a clever idea* Follow me. I may be able to help you. *Is sending this message to Naruto telelpathically*: Naruto, I need you to do something for me. The super perv is using material from the story for Icha Icha. I need you to...**

**Naruto (telepathically): Got it! He's in for a real surprise!**

**Jiraiya: *bounces up and down like a five year old waiting for a lollipop from the dentist* YAYYYYY!**

**Me: *leads him to a locked door* *opens the door to let Jiraiya see Kurenai and Anko dressed in lingerie, standing in sexy poses* Go on in. *gestures inward***

**Jiraiya: Mother-fuckin' hell yeah! *Goes in* *door locks*I've been waiting for this moment for all my life! *Grabs Kurenai and Anko's breasts***

**A puff of smoke appears around Kurenai and Anko. It clears to reveal two Naruto's standing there.**

**Naruto #1: You really thought that was going to happen? You're gonna pay for trying to do that.**

**Jiraiya: *gulps* I'm dead.**

**The two Naruto's activate their techniques. They pound on him for five minutes straight.**

_**5 minutes later...**_

**Me: *opens door and sees Jiraiya on the floor, passed out and bruised* You got what was comin', perv.**

**Jiraiya: *mumbles in his sleep* I'm a...super...perv...**

**Me: *rolls eyes and calls two employees* You are to take Jiraiya to the genjutsu prison cell, and leave him in there until five hours after he wakes up. Understood? *the guards salute, and take Jiraiya away* *turns to Naruto*Thanks, dude. I don't like people stealing my work.**

**Naruto: *steps out from the room* No problem.**

**Me: *turns to face you* Steal my work, and you find yourself dead, castrated, or tortured burtally. Remember, castrated also applies to women!**

_**Genjutsu prison cell**_

**Jiraiya: Wha...where am I? *room changes so now its a forest and Orochimaru is raping him* OH MY GOD! !**

**Me: Ah! The sweet sound of revenge!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! *Disappears in a puff of smoke***


	11. Trials of Friendship and Passion

**I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone. Except for...CHAPTER 11! HELL YEAH! Here it is! Also, if you flame me, I will use a magic mirror that will redirect it at you and make it burn a thousand times more! PAPER AIRPLANE ATTACK!**

_**The Blazing Dragon**_

**3 years later**

They now knew why Naruto had said he would make himself known in three years. It was the day of the Chunin Exams. Ever since he had gotten back from Wave, he had done quite a bit of new things. He taught Kiba how to use his newly-made technique, he had trained with Sasuke, and he had also learned the jutsu in the scroll his father had given him: The Rasengan. Naruto had two very special surprises for all of Konoha today. The Sandaime also had one. Naruto had met Jiraiya the Toad Sage a day after the battle with Corruption while relaxing at the hot springs with Kurenai and Anko.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

He was soaking away his troubles after a hard day of work. Naruto's team had done quite a few C-Rank missions, mainly taking out bandit camps, which Anko had come along on. They managed to do 13 C-Rank missions in one whole day. It was extremely, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. So after all the missions, the team dismissed, and Naruto went home with Kurenai and Anko. They all relaxed at Naruto's house for a bit, then went to the hot springs to relax some more. Naruto was sitting alone one the men's side, when he heard two splashes. He looked to his sides to see Kurenai and Anko hugging him.

"Let me guess, it's that special day again?" He asked.

They both nodded in unison.

"It's mixed bathing day." Kurenai said.

Naruto just hugged his two girlfriends. He loved them both. Even though their breasts were touching his chest, he didn't blush. He had matured immensely after the fight with Corruption. He would always be there to protect them. He just sat in the water, smiling, enjoying the company of the two women he adored the most. Suddenly, his ears picked up on a male voice whispering,

"Do it, do it. Have sex, have sex and have sex." He turned his head slightly so it looked like he was looking at Anko, and saw a peephole in the wall, pointing at them.

"I'll be right back." He said in a calm voice.

"I have to go take care of a pervert." He whispered to them. He walked over to the wall, and saw an eye in the peephole. He poked the eye through the hole, and a male voice cried out,

"OOWWWW!" He walked through a door, and around the corner to find a man with white spiky hair tied into a long ponytail bent over, clutching his hurt eye.

Naruto got a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. The man noticed him, and got up.

"What's your problem, kid?" He asked.

Naruto recognized the man as Jiraiya of the Sannin, his godfather, and resident pervert of Konoha. Jiraiya didn't seem to recognize him.

"Don't talk about my girlfriends that way. They're not whores." Naruto replied. Jiraiya became interested.

"How did you hear me? I made sure no one could!" Jiraiya asked. Naruto smirked.

"I have my ways." He responded.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked him. Naruto's smirk grew bigger.

"Why should I tell you?" He retorted. Jiraiya smirked.

"Because I can teach you a special technique made by the Yondaime himself." Jiraiya said.

Naruto held out his hand.

"You mean this?" He formed a Rasengan with ease in his hand. Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground.

"How do you know that technique? The Yondaime didn't teach it to anyone else!" He exclaimed in shock.

"You're right; he didn't teach it to anyone else. He gave it to me, his son." Naruto told him.

Jiraiya had a look of shock on his face.

"You mean, you—" Jiraiya couldn't finish.

"Hello, godfather." Naruto said. "Oh, and, here's a little present for never helping me when I kept on getting beaten by the villagers." Naruto added.

He once more summoned forth his holy armor, and blade of light. He went over to Jiraiya, and punched him straight in the face. Jiraiya flew backwards, and broke through a wall. Naruto picked him up, and tossed him on the ground behind the male hot spring. Naruto went back to normal, and his girlfriends looked up. All the girls that were on the female side of the hot springs; Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, who he had met about a year ago, Hana Inuzuka, and Yugao Uzuki all came running to see what had happened, wrapped in towels.

"Did you guys have a peephole on your side?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't know who made it." Yugao answered. Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"He's right there." Naruto said.

All the girls except for Hinata, Anko, and Kurenai grew angry looks, and began creeping towards Jiraiya. Of course, at that moment, Jiraiya woke up, and saw all the girls around him.

"Hey, you girls want to have some—" He couldn't finish because he saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hana, and Yugao all popping their knuckles.

He shrunk back in fear as the girls approached.

"They're about to beat the poop out of you." Naruto told him.

They all pounced on him, and began beating up Jiraiya. Naruto just settled back in the water with his girlfriends. Hinata walked over, and asked.

"M-May I j-join you Naruto-k-kun?" Naruto smiled, and said,

"Sure. Hop right in." Hinata climbed in opposite of Naruto, and relaxed.

"This feels really great…" Hinata said.

"It sure does." Naruto said.

They all just relaxed, even though in the background, you could see all the girls beating up Jiraiya, rolling around in one of those dust clouds like in a cartoon. After about five minutes of beating up Jiraiya, the girls had decided the pervert had had enough for one day. They tossed him out of the hot springs, and went back to the girls' side. Hinata just stayed with Naruto. After relaxing for about an hour, everyone went home, and slept.

**Flashback End no Jutsu!**

After Naruto had told the Hokage of how he met Jiraiya, and that "The Big Four says hi from beyond", the Sandaime asked Naruto to do a big favor. He needed Naruto to go find Tsunade of the Sannin. The Sandaime was getting too old, and needed someone with more vitality to take his place. He assigned Naruto to go with Jiraiya to Tanzaku Gai, and find Tsunade.

**It's Wavy Wavy Flashback Time! Wavy Wavy Flashback Time!**

Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived in Tanzaku Gai in two days. Jiraiya said the two should split up to find Tsunade, but Naruto knew his plan. He was just going to go and have sex while Naruto did all the hard work. Naruto groaned, but agreed. He had a way to get him back. Naruto had heard of Tsunade's gambling addiction, and of her sake addiction, and knew he could either find her in a bar, or in a casino. There was many of each in the town, so he cheated using his elemental powers. He focused his energy on an image of Tsunade in his mind. Slowly, a glowing path only he could see zoomed out from his feet and began streaming down the road. He followed it into a bar. It led straight to a blond haired woman with two long ponytails. He walked up to her.

"Excuse me." He said. She turned to him.

"What, kid?" She asked.

"You're Tsunade, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, what of it?" She replied. It was obvious that she was drunk.

"I'm here with Jiraiya. We need you to come back to Konoha and take the place of Godaime Hokage." He told her.

She seemed to snap out of it.

"There's no way I'm going back there. I lost too much." She said.

Naruto thought of a way to get her to come back.

"If you want to be a wuss, and never get over some past problems, fine." He said.

She fumed.

"I am so not a wuss! You want to fight me?" She asked.

"How about a bet? If I win, you come back to Konoha. If you win, we will never bother you again."

"It's a deal. Prepare to make the hospital your new home, gaki." Tsunade said.

They both went outside, and to an empty street. They stood twenty yards apart.

"You may have the first move." Naruto said. Tsunade smirked.

"Bad choice, gaki." She said.

She charged toward Naruto with a raised fist. He made no attempt to move out of the way. She swung her fist, but it was stopped. Naruto's hand had caught it without being pushed back even an inch.

"Wha-?" Tsunade cried out.

Naruto hovered a little above the ground. Suddenly, color burst around him. His aura of royal blue and gold erupted, his hair changed to fire, and stood pointed, and his eyes changed from a sea of blue to pure gold.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki." She said. He nodded.

"Is that all you're hiding?" She asked while smirking.

Naruto smirked, and threw her on the ground.

"Nope." Came the reply.

Her eyes widened as light materialized around Naruto, and stuck to his very being. The light burst. Tsunade had to shield her eyes from the vivid rays. When the light disappeared, Tsunade was able to look. Her eyes widened once more as she saw Naruto, floating above her, with armor of gold and silver, a shining golden helmet, and dragon wings as white as snow.

"What are you?" She asked in shock. Naruto smirked.

"Me? I'm just Naruto Uzumaki." He replied.

Tsunade got up, ready to fight again.

"I suggest you surrender. I have enough power to smear you on the ground like a crushed bug." He advised.

Tsunade lowered her arms, and surrendered. She walked back with Naruto to go pick up Shizune.

"We're going back to Konoha." Tsunade told her.

Shizune got excited when she said that.

"You're actually prettier than in the nude pictures Jiraiya showed me of you, Tsunade." Naruto said, starting his prank.

Tsunade had a gigantic tick mark appear on her head.

"He showed you WHAT?" She shouted.

Naruto raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I didn't want to look. You know Jiraiya, always trying to turn people over to the dark side." Tsunade growled.

"Let's go find him so we can have a little chat." Tsunade said coldly.

They all walked out of the bar to the only brothel in town. Naruto asked the owner where Jiraiya was and he showed him to Jiraiya's room. Naruto walked in the door to find Jiraiya currently shoving his penis in and out of an orange-haired girl's behind.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade's coming' back with us. Come on." Naruto said.

Jiraiya stopped having sex, and got up. The girl collapsed on the floor.

"And put some pants on. You're not going to get laid by walking around nude." Naruto added.

Jiraiya quickly put his outfit back on, and went with Naruto. He got to the lobby where he found Tsunade beating the crap out of a bunch of men who were trying to hit on her.

"Hey, Tsunade," He began.

Tsunade stopped beating up the men, and glared at him. Jiraiya just had his eyes closed.

"What's u—" He never finished because her fist dug into his face, and sent him careening into a wall.

She raced after him, getting ready to pound him more. Naruto was left standing there with Shizune.

"What did he do?" She asked.

Naruto laughed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted to get the old bastard back for leaving me to do all the hard work!" He replied.

Shizune just gawked at him. After about ten minutes of beating the snot out of the old pervert, Tsunade dragged him back to the group.

"Let's go." She said.

They all went outside and to the gates of the city. Everyone but Naruto started to walk, when he stopped them.

"The Godaime Hokage shouldn't have to walk all the way to Konoha, right?" They just looked at him confused.

He did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, and slammed his hand into the ground. Two large puffs of smoke appeared. Everyone watched them closely, wondering what summon Naruto had. The smoke cleared to reveal two majestic dragons that were at least three feet taller than everyone. Everyone stared in awe.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, gaki?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto grew a fox-like grin.

"Lady Tsunade, you should take the one on the left." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded, and hopped on. The dragon shook her a little, but Naruto said,

"Hey, take it easy. That's the soon-to-be Godaime Hokage. Treat her with respect!" to the dragon.

It nodded, and stayed still. Naruto hopped on the other dragon. He patted its back.

"Hop on, Shizune." Naruto said.

She slowly climbed up, and got behind Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, and wouldn't let go. He did the signs for the summoning jutsu again, and summoned Smokey.

"Here's a little companion to keep you company, Shizune." He said.

She went starry-eyed over the little dragon, and hugged him. She pets him and stroked him. Smokey just kept purring.

"You put me in yet another great situation, boss!" He said to Naruto.

Jiraiya was waving his arms around like a monkey, trying to get them to notice him.

"HEY! What about me?" He asked.

"I'm still mad at you for peeping on my friends and my girlfriends, and for leaving me to do the hard work of this mission so you could get laid, so…you can walk. » Naruto replied.

Jiraiya gawped at him.

"You have no right to do this!" He proclaimed.

Naruto smirked.

"Yes I do. It's ethical right. Plus, pretty much everyone in the universe owes me for doing something only I could have done. You owe me double." He replied.

"And WHAT EXACTLY is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll tell you when we're in the Hokage's office. I have to tell jiji and Tsunade about it. Just so you can't weasel out of this, and so you get punishment…" Naruto jumped off the dragon.

He made some handcuffs out of solidified light, and cuffed Jiraiya's arms and ankles.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing kid? And how can you do that?"

"I'm making sure you get what you deserve. And as for how I can do that, you will learn in Konoha. Don't try to ask my friends or girlfriends. They won't tell you." Naruto told him.

He hopped back on his dragon with Shizune petting Smokey, and they took off. When they were up in the air, Shizune wrapped her arms around Naruto. They were soaring through the sky at night, flying past the moon. Shizune was scared, and had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." Naruto said.

Shizune opened them a little, then to halfway, then fully. She was amazed at what she saw. They were soaring above cities, with their lights glowing into the sky. They could see the stars above them, glittering brighter than ever.

"It's beautiful…" Shizune said in amazement.

Naruto nodded. Shizune kept switching her head between the city lights and the sky throughout the whole ride. When they arrived back at Konoha, everyone got off the dragons, and Naruto waved goodbye. The dragons bowed their heads, and were dismissed. Naruto waved goodbye to Shizune and Tsunade, and went back home. When he got inside, Kurenai and Anko glomped him.

"What a warm welcome." He said.

The two just giggled, and hugged him.

"I'll have to go tell jiji about what happened with Corruption." He told them.

"We should just relax until Jiraiya finally hops back here."

"Jiraiya? Isn't he the peeping tom that was at the hot springs?" Anko asked.

"Yep. But he's a pretty good ninja." Naruto replied.

The two nodded, and they turned on Naruto's flat screen TV. They watched about 45 minutes of a romance movie when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Naruto said.

He opened the door to find Yugao Uzuki, or, ANBU agent Neko at the door.

"Hello Yugao." He said.

"Hello Naruto. Your presence is requested by the Hokage." She replied.

Naruto nodded, and she went off.

"I have to go see jiji." He said.

His girlfriends nodded, and he took off. He reached the Hokage Tower about two seconds later. He walked in the building, and the receptionist glared at him. She was one of the people who thought Naruto was a demon. He simply walked on by her, ignoring her every move. He walked all the way to the Hokage's office, and opened the door. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sarutobi were all there. Jiraiya was complaining about how Naruto cuffed him. The Hokage saw Naruto enter, and got Jiraiya to shut up.

"So, Naruto-kun, care to explain?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He only called Sarutobi "Hokage-sama" when he was about to talk very seriously.

"It all started after you read what happened in wave." He began.

He told of Corruption, how he met Yōso, how Yōso trained him, of the prophecy, and of the battle. He described his armored form. He also told of the legacy of the Uzumaki clan, and how he was the Hero of the Light. The Hokage took all this in.

"May we have a demonstration, please?"

"Prepare yourself." Naruto said.

He once more molded his energy around him. He rose up into the air. Light materialized, and solidified. The pieces attached themselves to Naruto, forming an unbreakable armor. A burst of light shone around him. It was so bright that you could see it from the gates. When the light went away, he stood there, shining brilliantly.

"That good enough?" He asked.

The Hokage nodded with his jaw hanging low. His armor disappeared, and he was normal again.

"Now can you get these cuffs off of me?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto just focused his energy and they went away.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get some rest." Naruto said.

The Hokage nodded, and he went home. His girlfriends had finished their movie, and were in bed. He climbed in between them, and slept soundly and happily, the light of faith guiding him.

**Bye Bye Flashback!**

He and his team were already at the first stage of the Chunin Exams with everybody else: The Konoha teams, some teams from Ame, Kusa, and Kiri, and the team from the sand; Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They were waiting for the proctor for the first exam, Ibiki Morino. Everyone was just chatting. But of course, Sakura and Ino were arguing over who could win Sasuke's heart. Naruto had told Sasuke to just hide behind him if they came near. And of course, they did. Sasuke just cowered behind Naruto's back.

"I bet you love me, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"NO, he loves me!" Ino said.

The two began quarreling again. A large visible tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Can you two please SHUT THE FUCK UP?" He shouted.

"IF YOU BOTH LOVE SASUKE, LET HIM DECIDE IF HE LOVES YOU OR NOT! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sasuke just nodded.

They immediately went quiet when they remembered what Naruto could do. A puff of smoke appeared at the front of the room, and a loud voice said,

"Sit the fuck down before I come over there and kick your asses!" Ibiki Morino had arrived.

Right as he said that, a group of three people ran into the room.

"Sorry we're almost late!" A female voice said.

Everyone turned to see three ninja standing there. There were three girls. The first girl had long black hair, onyx eyes, and was wearing blue top and tan shorts. Another was dressed in a hoodie and some cargo pants. The other had a hooded coat. The moment Sasuke laid eyes on the first girl, he fell in love.

"Wow…" He said.

Naruto noticed him and grinned.

"You got marriage plans yet?" He joked.

Sasuke just kept staring at the girl and drooling. Naruto chuckled.

"And who might you be?" Ibiki asked.

"I'm Sasuta, that's Mokibo," She pointed to the girl with the hood. "And that's Itame." She pointed to the girl in the hoodie.

"We're from Takigakure." She said.

Ibiki nodded.

"We're about to take a written test. You're allowed to join." He said.

They all bowed respectfully.

"Now listen up maggots! Each of you will take a number and find your seat! Now move it!" Everyone but Naruto rushed quickly to the slot.

They each pulled a number, with someone from Ame being the first, and Naruto being the last. Everyone took their seats. Sasuke was next to Sasuta, which made him very happy, Sakura was next to someone from Ame, Shino was next to Mokibo, Hinata was next to Gaara, Ino was next to Temari, Kiba was next to Itame, and Naruto was next to Kankuro. They were all handed written tests.

"Now for the rules. Each question on this test is worth a point, leading up to a total of ten points. If you are caught cheating, you will have two points subtracted from your score. If you are caught cheating a total of five times, you will be kicked out along with your team. The tenth question will be asked at the 45 minute mark. You may start." Ibiki announced.

Naruto looked at his test carefully. The questions were way too hard for genin to answer! Something clicked in his mind. Why would they not kick you out for cheating, and instead take off only two points? The objective was to cheat. Ninja had to gather resources in any way they could. He started messages to his friends about the test.

'Guys, the test questions are too hard for you to answer, right?' He asked.

All his friends looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

'Relax, you guys. I'm speaking to you telepathically. That's one of my elemental abilities. The questions are too hard, right?'

'Yeah.' Sasuke replied.

'Uhuh.' Sakura said.

'You bet!' Ino told him.

'Yes they are.' Shino responded.

'Y-Yes.' Hinata said.

'As hell!' Kiba replied.

'Well, I figured out why.' Naruto told them.

'Why is that, Naruto?' Sasuke asked.

'They want us to cheat. As we learned back in the Academy, shinobi have to gather information in any way they can. That includes cheating. I can sense three other energies, unlike mine, but higher than a regular genin's. They must be fake genin, put here to watch over us, and pressure us by raising killer intent. I will swap my paper with one of the fake genins', and tell you all the answers. That sounds ok?'

Naruto answered and asked. Everyone agreed, and the plan commenced. While everyone else was worrying over their tests, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin, and sent it to the fake genin closest to him, who was only seven desks away.

"I'll take that." It said.

The fake genin made no move to resist as his paper was swiped off the desk. The Kage Bunshin walked back to Naruto's desk, dropped the paper, and dispersed. Naruto skimmed over the paper, and quickly wrote the answers down on his page. He then messaged his friends.

'I've got the answers.' He said.

The first response came from Sasuke.

'Good job Naruto.' He said.

Naruto told all his friends the answers, and kicked back in his seat. He got an idea to pass the time. He summoned Smokey, and asked,

"You know how to play Midnight Baseball?" Smokey nodded and Naruto got out a deck of cards.

Ibiki noticed him summoning Smokey, and asked,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto stayed calm.

"Me? I'm just passing' the time with a pal." He replied.

"You want to join?" Naruto asked.

Ibiki thought for a moment.

"I could use a break." He turned to an ANBU.

"Take my place." He said.

The ANBU saluted, and Ibiki walked over to Naruto's desk. He plopped on the ground, and the game began. They kept playing until an ANBU signaled for Ibiki to talk about the tenth question. He got up, and walked to the front of the room.

"Listen up! It's time for the tenth question. This one you may choose to take. If you choose not to, you will be kicked out, and allowed to come back next year, but if you take the question and fail, you won't be allowed to take the exams ever again." Ibiki announced.

Everyone began murmuring. They wouldn't be allowed back if they failed the question? Naruto just kicked back in his chair, and closed his eyes. Every one of his friends except for Shino was worried.

'Relax guys. Take the question. I bet it isn't even real.' He told them.

They calmed down, and sat there. Many people dropped out, not wanting to take the question. When everyone who would leave had left, Ibiki announced.

"Now for you who stayed…You pass! Congratulations!" Everyone who didn't know that would happen cheered. Naruto just smirked, and said to his friends.

'Told ya.'

Suddenly, two kunai burst in through a window, unfolding a banner that read, "The Sexy Anko Mitarashi!" When Naruto read this, he chuckled. There was a flash and a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Anko standing there proudly.

"Jeez, Ibiki! You're getting awful slow!" She said to Ibiki.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright, follow me to Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death!" Anko told them.

They all followed her to the Forest of Death, but didn't see her at all. Suddenly, a kunai whipped out of nowhere, and slashed a cut across Naruto's cheek. Anko appeared right next to him. They had been practicing this bit for weeks, making sure it was good enough to intimidate the genin. She started licking the blood from his cut.

"Your blood tastes delicious." She said. He smirked.

Naruto had a little surprise for her.

"I'll have you know that's not the only part of me that tastes that good." He said.

"Huh?" She cried out.

He pulled her close and kissed her straight on the lips. He could taste his own blood on her lips. It tasted pretty good. She moaned a little as he kept kissing her. He pulled out of the kiss, and saw everyone gawping.

"She's my girlfriend, you know." He replied.

Several people had massive nosebleeds that blasted them into trees and such. Anko got her balance, and said.

"On with the second exam!" with a wild grin.

She got a heavy stack of paper, and gave it to Naruto.

"Can you pass those out?" She asked.

He nodded, and began passing a slip of paper to each genin.

"Here are the rules. You will each be handed a certain scroll. It will either be an Earth scroll, or a Heaven scroll. You must acquire the kind of scroll you don't have from another team in order to pass. You must also make it to the tower in the middle of the forest alive." One genin spoke up.

"Are we allowed to kill?" He asked.

Anko rolled her eyes.

"What do you think the wavers are for?" She answered with a question of her own.

A few genin pumped their fists into the air. Anko also handed Heaven and Earth scrolls to Naruto. She told him to pass them out amongst the teams. He slowly walked around, handing each team a Heaven scroll, or an Earth scroll. His team got an Earth scroll. Shino hid it inside his coat.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." Anko said.

She kissed him on the cheek. More genin got nosebleeds at the thought of how Naruto could get a girl like her. They began trekking inside the forest of Death. They had been walking for quite a bit, when they stumbled upon the sound team.

"Hand over your scroll. You're outmatched." Dosu said.

Naruto smirked.

"We're outmatched, eh? Well, if that's the case, I'll just level the playing field." He replied. Dosu had a confused look.

"Just how will you do that?" Naruto's smirk grew bigger, and it seemed as if he had fangs.

"Like this." He said.

Naruto activated his technique with a burst of power.

"What the?" Dosu cried out.

"And here's the main course." Naruto added.

He summoned for his holy armor (which I have dubbed, "The Eternal Light"), and his sword (which I have dubbed, "Evil's Bane"). He blasted each of them with a beam of light. They were knocked against a tree, died, and Shino took their scroll. Suddenly, he could hear something hissing.

'Did Hebi-hime summon a snake? Wait, why would she? She's the proctor. So that means…Orochimaru!' He thought.

"Guys, RUN. I'll meet you at the tower." He told his friends.

When he said a serious order, they knew there was trouble. They nodded, and left. A giant snake came barreling towards him. He simply pointed his hand at it, and fried its insides with light. A heard someone scream for help. It sounded like Sakura. He quickly flew towards her voice and found her against a tree, with Orochimaru about to bite Sasuke's neck. He quickly fired a bolt of light at the ground near Orochimaru, just as he was about to sink his teeth into Sasuke's neck. Orochimaru jumped back.

"Who're you?" He asked.

Naruto smirked.

"Me? Just the guy that's going to serve your fried ass to Anko on a silver platter." He replied.

Sakura looked up.

"Naruto!" She cried out.

He smiled at her. He looked back to Orochimaru.

"Get away from my friend." He said.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Let's play a game." Orochimaru said.

"Games are for kids. War is for adults. Now, prepare to die you gay bastard!" Naruto replied.

He shot out a wave of light at Orochimaru. The pale man just jumped back. Naruto flew towards him, slashing and hacking with his sword. Orochimaru simply dodged and dodged. He finally slipped, and Naruto chopped off his head. Orochimaru's head flew in the air, landing in Naruto's hand. His body crumpled to the ground, and Naruto checked on Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

They both stared at him in awe.

"You…killed Orochimaru…" Sasuke said.

"Sure as hell!" Naruto replied with a fox-like grin.

He got them up, and healed their wounds.

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pointed to his left, where 20 yards away, Kiba was trying to beat up a giant snake. Naruto sighed, and fired a bolt of light at its stomach. It bent over in pain, and then exploded. Kiba was thrown off, and landed in front of Naruto, covered in snake guts. He got right up with a look of happiness on his face.

"THAT WAS SO MOTHER-FUCKIN' AWESOME!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto just face palmed in reply. He turned back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You got two scrolls?" He asked them.

They both nodded. Kiba noticed Orochimaru's head in Naruto's hand.

"You killed Orochimaru?" He exclaimed in shock.

Naruto smirked.

"Yea, I did." He replied.

Kiba just stared in awe.

"Let's get to the tower." They all just walked normally, all the way to the tower.

When they got inside, Shino and Hinata were waiting there with Anko and the Sandaime.

"Hebi-hime, I got you a present." Naruto said.

She had an inquisitive look on her face. Naruto pulled out Orochimaru's head from behind his back.

"It's a trophy!" He told her.

Both Anko and the Sandaime's jaws broke through the floor. They got their jaws back up, and Anko took the head.

"Aw! You took all the fun out of trying to kill him! You owe me one whole night of whatever I want!" She said jokingly.

But Naruto said he would. All the teams that were left came, and saw Orochimaru's head. They all got worried that they would have to face Naruto. The Sandaime cleared his throat, and everyone shut up like their life was on the line.

"Those of you who have survived congratulations. You now move on to the third and final part of the Chunin Exams. Be back here in one month, or you will be kicked out." He said. Everyone nodded, and they went off.

**1 month later**

It was the day of the third Chunin Exam. Every one of the teams that had survived the second exam had gathered. Except for Naruto and Sasuke. Shino and Hinata figured Naruto had something planned. There was only one minute left until everyone who was missing—Sasuke and Naruto—would be disqualified. The referee, Hayate, counted down, and at one second left, Naruto appeared in the middle of the arena with a loud whoosh. Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto hovering above the ground, in his kami form.

"'Sup?" He calmly said as nearly all of the audience's jaws dropped.

Kurenai and Anko were in the audience, but had expected an entrance like this from Naruto. Hayate hit zero, and announced,

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified." The crowd grumbled and jeered, but the Hokage got them to shut up.

"Now, before the last exam begins, I have two announcements." The Hokage said.

"The first is that I am officially stepping down from the position of Hokage." The crowd was shocked.

The Hokage was stepping down?

"In my place, I have found a new person to govern. She will lead us to peace and prosperity. My student Tsunade, rise and assume the title of Godaime Hokage." He said. Tsunade got up, and he placed the Hokage hat on her.

The crowd cheered.

"I promise to lead Konoha to a time of peace and happiness!" Tsunade said.

The crowd cheered louder and more this time. The Sandaime calmed them down, and said,

"I have one more announcement. As you all know, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze sacrificed himself to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We all thought he had no next of kin, but we were wrong. His wife Kushina had a baby boy. He is Minato Namikaze's next of kin." Danzo spoke up.

"Who is this boy, so that we may praise him?" He asked.

"You are not worthy to praise him. For you have scorned him, beaten him, and tortured him so many times before. You all thought he was going to kill you all, so you tried to kill him. But you were wrong. That boy is standing on the battlefield now, shining out with immense wisdom and maturity. You are lucky he has not taken his wrath out on you." The Sandaime replied.

The entire crowd looked to the battlefield, trying to figure out who it was.

"That boy…" The Sandaime began.

"Is me." Naruto finished.

Everyone in the entire arena gawked at Naruto.

"If you take away my whisker marks, I look like the Yondaime." He replied.

"You have all hurt me so many times, yet I forgive you, but hate you. But I will not harm you. You must suffer, knowing you tortured someone who didn't need to be: an innocent boy. But you might not suffer, for that torture has led me to be who I am now. I thank you, and curse you." Naruto said.

Slowly, one by one, everyone in the audience began to clap. It grew louder and louder, until it roared through the stadium.

"Now, let the annual Chunin Exams commence!" The Sandaime announced.

Everyone cheered, and the preliminaries began. Everyone drew a number, and their name was marked on the board.

"First match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka. Haji—" Hayate couldn't finish because Kiba immediately said,

"I forfeit." Everyone gawked.

"I have no chance of beating him." Kiba told them.

Hayate nodded, and crossed Kiba's name off of the board.

"Shousha, Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd cheered.

The preliminaries went on. Lee fought Gaara and lost, and since Sasuke hadn't shown, he would battle whoever won the fight between Neji and Naruto. It came to Naruto's fight. He got across from Neji, and Hayate announced,

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. Hajime!" His hand lowered and Neji charged at Naruto.

Naruto simply kept dodging every attack. He let Neji get a hit on him, and he fell. The crowd gasped. Suddenly, Naruto puffed apart.

"Huh?" Neji cried out.

Suddenly, Naruto walked out from behind a tree, wearing the Eternal Light, and wielding Evil's Bane.

"The fight's not over yet." He said.

Everyone looked straight at him.

"Who're you?" Neji asked.

Naruto slowly took off his helmet.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

Everyone's jaws broke through the floor. He saw the audience, and said,

"You'll learn about this if I become Rokudaime Hokage. That's an IF." Neji growled, and began attacking Naruto.

Naruto simply made of force-field of light around him. Neji's attacks bounced off, and hit him back. After a bit, Neji was knocked unconscious by his own attacks.

"Shousha, Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate announced.

The crowd cheered even louder this time. It was Naruto's turn to face Gaara. He and Gaara stood apart. Hayate lowered his hand and shouted,

"Hajime!"

"Mother wants your blood!" Gaara said.

Naruto smirked. Kyuubi told him that Gaara was the Jinchūriki of the Shukaku.

"Well, tell Mother that Foxy says he can go jerk off to death porno somewhere else." He said.

Gaara looked confused for a second, and then his eyes widened as Shukaku told him who "Foxy" was.

"You mean, you're a Jinchūriki?" Gaara asked.

"Well, let's see. I got the Kyuubi inside of me, so yeah." Naruto replied.

"How come you aren't like me?" Gaara asked.

Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can never sleep, people try to kill me all the time, and I have no friends except for my siblings." Gaara told him.

"#1=no, #2=yes—well, from birth until three years ago—, and #3=no. I don't know why you can't sleep, and I have friends, well, because I try never to yell at people unless my anger gets to me, and I always try to help someone in need. Why do people try to assassinate you? Do they think you're a demon?" Naruto asked.

Gaara sighed.

"Since I have the Shukaku inside of me, they try to kill me in order to keep it from destroying the village."

"The Shukaku can get out?" Naruto asked.

"Only if I fall asleep." Gaara said.

Naruto thought.

"Let me have a talk with him." He said.

Gaara looked at him as if he had announced that he was going to kill himself.

"Are you CRAZY? The Shukaku's a Bijū! He'll rip you apart!" Gaara replied.

"Trust me, I can handle him." Naruto told him.

Gaara sighed again.

"Fine." He fell, and began to transform.

Slowly, the Shukaku rose, and the audience was terrified.

"Calm down. I have it all under control." Naruto told them.

He summoned the Eternal Light and Evil's Bane. He made giant, unbreakable chains of light, and restrained the Shukaku.

"Hey, what's going' on?" It cried out.

"Listen, bud. Let the kid sleep. He hasn't gotten a single day of it, and it's undoing him." Naruto said.

"Why should I?" It asked. Naruto smirked.

"Because I'm the only guy that will ever be able to melt your giant tanuki balls." He replied.

The Shukaku looked down in instinct.

"Fine." It said.

"Good. Now go to your room, and let the adults talk." Naruto said.

The Shukaku slowly shrank back to Gaara.

"Whoa…" He said.

Naruto caught him.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"You're now able to go to sleep without the giant tanuki ripping everything to shit." Naruto told him.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"You actually got him to agree?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Then I owe you a big favor." Gaara said.

He turned to Hayate.

"I forfeit." The crowd gasped.

"Naruto made it so I could actually get sleep without the Shukaku coming out and destroying everything. I owe him." Hayate nodded, and crossed off Gaara's name.

"Shousha, Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd went feral.

Everyone was cheering their lungs out. Tsunade nodded up in her booth.

'You're making Konoha proud, gaki.' She thought.

The last match was between Naruto and Shino.

"I may as well try. I know you won't smear one of your best friends." Shino said.

Naruto grinned.

"Good choice. I need some exercise." He said.

"Final battle: Shino Aburame vs Naruto Uzumaki. Hajime!" Hayate announced.

He lowered his hand, and the fight began. Shino sent out his bugs. Naruto simply shot every wave with bolts of light. Shino began to send out an increasing number of bugs each time. They finally got through and attached onto Naruto. He simply disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, smoke filled the arena. All you could see was a yellow ball of light in the center. The smoke disappeared in a whirlwind, and Naruto was standing there, holding a Rasengan of light.

"Karuton: Hikari Rasengan." He simply said.

He charged toward Shino, and plowed the ball through him. He separated into multiple bugs, and Naruto grinned.

"Figures." He said.

He flew straight up in the air, right as Shino's bugs burst out of the ground to form a sphere. Naruto raised his sword, and charged it with all his energy. The blade glowed even brighter. He turned it so the blade was facing the sphere. He flew down very quickly, landing in the middle of the sphere. Everyone gasped. Suddenly, light shone from within the ball. It burst out, incinerating Shino's bugs. Naruto was there; his sword plunged in the ground. He pulled it out, and sent it away. Right as Shino's hand appeared near the back of his head, he grabbed it.

"Checkmate." He said.

Shino let go, and said,

"I concede defeat." Hayate crossed out the final name, and said,

"Shousha, and final Chunin champion, Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone cheered wildly.

Suddenly, a large poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. It cleared to reveal Sasuke and Kakashi standing there.

"Sorry, we got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said.

Naruto smirked.

"Sorry, but you're too late. I already won." He said.

Sasuke went bug-eyed.

"Kakashi! You said we'd get here on time!" He said.

"Actually, I said we'd get here at a time, not on time." Kakashi replied.

"Well, there's always next year." Naruto said. "But not for me." He added.

"I have something very special to announce. I would like to call Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi to the center of the arena." He said.

The two came forward.

"As you all know, I am the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. I am also the last of the Uzumaki clan. I am forging a new clan, bound together by the blood of different clans. I will call it the Uzumaki-Namikaze-no-Hikari clan." Naruto told everyone. "And as stated by the Clan Resurrection law, I must marry multiple wives." Kurenai and Anko's eyes filled with hope. Naruto got down on one knee in front of Kurenai. "Kurenai Yuhi, Tenshi-chan, you are the angel sent to me from heaven above. You have guided me on the path of light, therefore I will guide you. Will you marry me?" He asked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hai!" She said in between sobs.

He slipped a ring with a royal blue band and a black diamond on her finger. He got in front of Anko.

"Anko Mitarashi, Hebi-hime, you are the princess this knight had to rescue to complete his life. You set my heart ablaze with passion like a dragon's flame. Will you marry me?" Naruto asked her. She just sobbed and nodded, tears of joy streaming down her face. Naruto put the ring on her finger. He got up. "We will never be apart for long." (**AN: FORESHADOW NO JUTSU!**) He said. He turned to face the audience. "Let a new clan be forged by love in the grand city of Konohagakure which will aid in the struggle for peace!" Naruto announced.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Sasuke patted Naruto on the back.

"Good job." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded proudly. Kurenai and Anko tackled him, and took turns kissing him straight on the lips. He hugged them tightly. Tsunade stood up.

"Congratulations to the Chunin Exams champion, Naruto Uzumaki! I now announce the Chunin Exams to be over!" She said.

Everyone cheered loudly, even Shino, which surprised his friends. All Naruto's friends picked him up and carried him away, with Kurenai and Anko joining the crowd, chanting his name. They all carried him to his house, and left. Shino was the last one to leave.

"I won't be surprised if you do become Rokudaime." He said.

Naruto grinned, and waved goodbye. Shino walked away, and Naruto went inside with his fiancées. They all crawled into bed, and slept soundly.

**Did you lieks it like you lieks mudkips? Hehehe... YOU KNOW YOU LIKE MUDKIPS. Anyways,**

**To BlacShade: Why do you people keep on being asses? I work very hard on this. Here's five topics for you:**

**1. Kurenai only uses a genjutsu after her friends are raped because she is too horrified to move. You probably wouldn't know how that feels.**

**2. This is a FICTIONAL story. I made it so that the bandits easily capture her so the storyline could commence. If Naruto is supposed to rescue her when bandits attack her, why would I put it so that she beats them? It would make no sense.**

**3. I would advise YOU to actually READ the story more before you act like a jackass critic.**

**4. She's sixteen because that's better for the story than her being a 14 year-old, only two years older than Naruto, because if you read on, you'll see why.**

**5. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, GO JERK OFF TO PORNO, OR SOMETHING ELSE, BECAUSE YOU DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO FLAME ME. GO FLAME ANTHONY WIENER, OR SOMEONE ELSE! BLOODY IDIOTS!**

**Back to business.**

**Karuton: Hikari Rasengan: Means: Light Release: Light Rasengan.**

**Tanuki: Mythical Japanese creature, sometimes called raccoon-dogs, that are the pranksters of the Japanese mythological world, which are also known for each having a giant penis.**

**Also, if you can guess what I meant with the foreshadow no jutsu, I will put a statue of you up in my room, and worship it every day.**

**Another thing: While I was typing up Chapter 12, which my beta is reviewing, I thought of an interesting story plot. I won't tell you what it is, though. You'll have to read my new story: The Legacy of the Werepyre to find out!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! *Disappears in a puff of smoke***


	12. The Language of Love

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the...What is it? Oh yeah, IT'S CHAPTER 12 BITCHES! Also, in this chapter, it's finally LEMONADE TIME! If you're a pervert who does nothing except look at Naruto hentai and has no life, this is for you! If you're a Portuguese-speaking, fire-breathing donkey who sticks 39 1/2 foot poles up their ass, GO F*** YOURSELF! **

_**The Blazing Dragon**_

**The Next Night**

Naruto had taken out his fiancées to dinner, and had brought them home after a fine meal. They had sat in his living room, watching another romance movie. When it was finished, Anko spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, we have a surprise for you." She said.

He gave an inquisitive look. Kurenai was confused.

"We do?"She asked.

Anko whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened. She blushed profusely.

"We do." She said.

Anko walked away with her, and said.

"We'll be back. Go in the bedroom and wait." Naruto was confused, but nodded.

He walked to the bedroom, and sat on the bed. Kurenai and Anko walked out his door, and went to their respective houses. They both came back about 10 minutes later, and stood just outside Naruto's bedroom door. He was lying on the bed asleep with his eyes closed.

"Naruto-kun?" Anko called out.

He stirred.

"Yes?"

"We're ready." She said.

She heard him getting up.

"Stay on the bed, and close your eyes." She said quickly.

He shrugged, but closed his eyes. The two walked in the bedroom.

"Don't open your eyes yet." Anko said.

He kept his eyes closed. The two walked toward him, and sat on his lap.

"Still don't open them." Anko ordered.

He kept his eyes closed.

"Naruto-kun, you know how you said you'd give me one night of whatever I wanted?" Anko asked.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Well, it's tonight. And I want it to be for both Kurenai and me." She told him.

"OK." He said.

"Now open your eyes." He opened them slowly, and found two pairs of breasts in front of his face.

Blood shot out of his nose, but Kurenai and Anko dodged it. He was blown back against the wall. He slowly slid down, but got right back up on the bed.

"So what is it you wish for me to do?" Kurenai and Anko looked at each other.

"We are to be married. So we wish for you to make love to us." Anko said.

Naruto's eyes widened, but he smiled.

"As you wish." He said.

He got off the bed, and undressed. He stood naked before them. They looked down at his cock. He was 8 inches long!

**Lemonade Time! This is the long-awaited pervert-knocking out sex scene! All immature brats look away before the sheer horror melts your eyes and turns your brain to mush!**

Naruto sat down on the bed, ready for them. The two girls had "borrowed" an Icha Icha from Kakashi. They had skimmed it over, looking at all the sex scenes, getting ways to have sex with Naruto. They had wanted him so badly since they had found out whom he was and had spent time with him. Kurenai got down in front of Naruto, and took his dick into her hands. She began to stroke it and rub it, getting it larger and larger. She then took his entire shaft into her mouth at once. She began to bob her head back and forth. Meanwhile, Anko got next to Naruto.

"Grab one of my breasts." She said.

He took one of her breasts into his hand, and she moaned.

"Now take my nipple, and rub it with your thumb." She ordered.

He moved his thumb onto her nipple, and began rotating it. Anko kept moaning loudly, turning Naruto on.

"Now…ohhhh…take one of my breasts…ohhhh…and suckle it…" She said.

He slowly put her other breast in his mouth, and began licking her nipple, and sucking on her breast, while rotating her other nipple. She kept moaning and moaning. Suddenly, Naruto felt a pulsing sensation in his lower region. It built up, traveling along his cock until it reached the tip. He took his mouth off Anko's breast, and said,

"I'm going to cum!" Sperm shot out of his dick and into Kurenai's mouth.

She swallowed the whole load, licking it up happily.

"Now Naruto-kun, take a finger, and prod her lower region." Anko said.

Kurenai got up on the bed, and Naruto took one finger, and began to prod and poke Kurenai's cunt.

"Now stick two fingers into there." Anko ordered.

He did as she said. Kurenai moaned louder and louder as he increased the speed of it. Suddenly, she moaned loudly, and her juices squirted onto Naruto's fingers. He held a finger up tentatively, and licked it. It tasted pretty good.

"Now start licking Kurenai's pussy." Anko said.

He reached his head down, and did a quick lick on Kurenai's vagina. She shivered and moaned, chills running down her spines. He began to lick and slather her pussy, making her moan and shiver.

"Naruto-kun, while you're doing this, take two fingers and poke Kurenai's pussy." Anko instructed.

He reached his hand and began poking and prodding again. She moaned louder and more as he increased.

"Now stick your fingers inside her." Anko said.

He stopped poking, and slowly began to push his fingers inside. He rammed them in there at light speed. Kurenai let out a large and loud intense moan, near her climax.

"Pump your fingers back and forth." Anko told him.

He did as she instructed and Kurenai let out more and more loud moans. Finally, she climaxed, releasing her juices into Naruto's waiting mouth, and onto his fingers. He licked it up quickly. Kurenai kept panting hard.

"Now while she rests, you do me." Anko said.

He nodded, and began to lick and slather Anko's pussy. Anko kept moaning loudly, turning Naruto on more and more. He prodded her pussy, and then jammed two fingers inside it. She let out a prolonged, sex-driven moan. He pumped his fingers in and out while licking her pussy. He kept it going for about two minutes, and she climaxed. Her juices also released into Naruto's waiting mouth, and onto his fingers. He licked up her juices, and she rested. After a couple minutes of rest, Anko sat on his lap.

"I'm ready. Please be gentle." She said.

He nodded, and placed his cock right underneath her pussy. He poked the opening with his shaft, drawing a moan from Anko. He slowly entered her, and when he was about 1/5inside, she said,

"Now ram into me." He nodded, and with all his strength, he jammed his cock inside of her.

She screamed in ecstasy, and it could be heard all over Konoha.

**Kakashi**

He was in his bedroom reading an Icha Icha by a lamp when he heard a loud scream.

"My pervert senses are tingling! Something amazing has just happened!" Kakashi said.

**Naruto**

"Now…ohhhhhh…slowly draw…ohhhhhh…in and out…ohhhh…of me…" Anko said.

Naruto slowly drew his shaft out of Anko's pussy, and then slowly drew it back in.

"Now…ohhhh…ram into me…ohhhh…with everything you've got!" Anko ordered.

Naruto drew his shaft out of her pussy, and rammed it in as hard as he could. She screamed louder than ever, waking up many in Konoha.

"Ohhhh! Oh my God! Oh my God!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anko screamed.

**Kakashi**

"My pervert senses are tingling more than ever! The most amazing thing has happened!" Kakashi said.

**Naruto**

He drew out of Anko slowly, and rammed himself back in. He repeated this, making Anko scream as loud as she could. He kept pumping and pumping.

"OHHHHH YES! OH MY GOD, THAT FEELS SOOOO GOOD! FASTER! FASTER!" Anko screamed.

Naruto increased his speed steadily, making Anko scream continually.

"OHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOD!" She yelled.

Suddenly, Naruto groaned, and he rammed into her one last time, spewing his seed all over her walls.

"!" Anko screamed.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she collapsed. Naruto drew out of her slowly, making sure not to hurt his fiancée. All her screams of pleasure had filled him with lust. He grabbed Kurenai, and sat her on his lap. She blushed and nodded. He slowly poked her pussy with his dick, eliciting a couple moans from her. He slowly spread her lips, and then jammed his cock inside, making her cry out.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He slowly began pumping, getting steadily faster and faster.

After a few minutes of Kurenai's moans, he began to ram at full speed. Each time he jammed himself in, he hit her G-spot, releasing wild moans and screams from the girl. He kept pumping and pumping, a pulsing sensation building up in his cock. He felt it build up until he couldn't hold it in anymore. He rammed into her one last time, and released his sperm inside of her. She screamed in ecstasy as his seed flowed through her. Like Anko, her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed on the bed. Naruto lay in between them, holding them close. He wandered off into slumber, dreaming of them.

**Lemonade Time is over! It was pretty long, neh? All the immature brats who suck can look again!**

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up alone in his bed.

"Hebi-hime? Tenshi-chan?" He called out.

He started to hear light footsteps walking towards his bedroom. Anko poked her head in the doorway.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said while smiling.

He smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Hebi-hime." He said.

Naruto looked down and saw that he had his clothes back on.

"Yesterday was some night, huh?" He said.

Anko blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, it was amazing." She replied.

Naruto heard more light footsteps heading for his room. Kurenai also poked her head in the door.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said.

He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Tenshi-chan." Naruto replied.

Kurenai giggled.

"We were just talking about last night." Anko said.

Kurenai blushed profusely.

"Don't deny you liked it." Anko said.

Kurenai blushed more. Naruto was about to get up when Anko said,

"As a thank-you for last night, we made you breakfast." Kurenai went and got a tray of food, and brought it to Naruto.

It had sausage, pancakes, and orange juice.

"Thank you very much." Naruto said.

He set the tray down, got up, and kissed both of them on the cheek. They both blushed and giggled. He sat back down on the bed, and began eating. When he was finished, he got up.

"Tenshi-chan, do we have any missions at all today?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai thought for a moment.

"We only have one. It's a C-Rank escort mission. We're escorting those three that were in the Chunin Exams back to Takigakure." She said.

Naruto nodded. Then he made his signature fox-like grin.

"I bet Sasuke's going to come, and with him, Sakura, and Kiba as well." He said. Kurenai nodded.

"Probably." He looked at Anko.

"Would you like to come?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

"I'd much rather relax. I'll see you when I get home." Anko said.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later." Naruto said.

He held his arm out for Kurenai, and they walked to meet their team. When they got to training ground 11, Shino and Hinata were there. Naruto waved hi, and they waved back.

"Well, we've only got one mission today." Naruto said once they reached his teammates.

"We just have to do an escort mission. We will be escorting the team from Takigakure back there. I'm going to invite Team 7 to come with us. I'm sure they'll be happy. Does anyone have any problems with me inviting Team 7? I won't get mad if you do." Naruto told them.

Shino and Hinata shook their heads no, and Naruto nodded.

"I'll be back." He said.

He zoomed out of there to training ground 7, where Team 7 was. They were all practicing chakra control, when Naruto asked.

"'Sup?" It startled the crap out of them, and they all fell out of the trees.

Everyone landed on their bottoms, and rubbed them.

"Don't startle us like that!" Sakura said.

"Hey, when you can move faster than sound or light, you learn to have a little fun." Naruto replied.

Everyone got up, and Kakashi asked.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you guys would like to come on a mission with us. We are escorting the team from Takigakure, Sasuta…" Sasuke wistfully smiled at her name. "…Mokibo, and Itame," Kiba also smiled wistfully at her name.

"Back to there. Would you like to come?" Sasuke and Kiba smiled wistfully and nodded, and Sakura and Kakashi nodded as well.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's smile and asked.

"YOU LIKE ONE OF THEM, SASUKE-KUN?" Sasuke stopped smiling and shrunk back behind Naruto in fear.

"Hey, he likes who he likes. You shouldn't try to make him like you. Let fate, destiny, and luck decide."

**Up in Heaven**

A blue-haired boy, a yellow-haired girl, and a purple-haired girl were watching the scene below.

"Finally, we have someone who believes in us!" The boy said.

"Calm down, Fate, he'll hear you." The yellow-haired girl said.

Fate pouted.

"Fine. You know, Luck, it makes me happy that such a great person believes in us." He said.

"I have the same feelings, but I don't go shouting to that person from here." The purple-haired girl said.

"Destiny is right, Fate. Let's just cheer him on from here." Luck said.

"Fine." Fate replied.

Minato walked towards them.

"You guys watching my kid?" He asked.

All three of them nodded.

"So what do you think of him?" Minato asked them.

"I think he's a pretty gnarly dude. He's got nard pwning ability, and he is definitely the most righteous and brave person I've ever seen." Fate said.

"I think he's a really nice person. He cares about everyone, and always manages to help. Plus, he knows how to have a fun time." Luck replied.

"I think he is a great person, and he will definitely go on to lead a happy and wonderful life." Destiny told Minato.

He nodded.

"Yeah, he turned out pretty good. I can't imagine why he wouldn't become Rokudaime Hokage. He's a natural-born leader, he's very mature, he knows how to make extremely wise decisions, and he's compassionate. Kushina and I did the world a favor." Minato said.

The three nodded and smiled.

**Back on Earth**

Sasuke was cowering behind Naruto's back.

"Just let him decide who he loves, Sakura. If he doesn't love you, so be it. Move on." Naruto told Sakura.

She growled, but stopped harassing Sasuke.

"Fine." She said.

Naruto turned to everyone else.

"So you guys are coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. See ya soon." Kakashi said.

Naruto saluted, and zoomed back to his team. They were all standing around, when Naruto zoomed in faster than light, hiding from them. He walked out of where he was, and said,

"I'm back." They all cried out, and looked at him.

"They said yes." He told them.

Kurenai nodded.

"Good. Let's meet up with them at 10:00." She said.

He nodded, and zoomed back to where Team 7 was.

"We're meeting up at ten." He announced.

He zoomed back to where his team was before Team 7 could even react. His team spent the rest of the morning until ten getting supplies. It was a long way to Takigakure. When everyone was all set, they met up at the village gate with the team from Takigakure. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino, upon seeing Sasuta, Mokibo, and Itame, all smiled wistfully and stared. Sasuta noticed Sasuke's smile and giggled.

"Everyone all set?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded, and he said,

"Off we go!" while pumping his fist in the air.

They all began walking, but Naruto said,

"To make sure you guys get there safely, I have something special planned." Sasuta, Mokibo, and Itame looked confused.

He did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, and slammed his palm into the ground. Three large puffs of smoke appeared. Sasuta, Mokibo, and Itame watched closely as the smoke disappeared to reveal three large dragons standing proudly in front of everyone.

"Ok, everyone, we are going to need to get into three groups. I suggest that Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Sasuta, Mokibo, and Itame, you are one group," They all nodded.

"Kakashi and Sakura are another," Sakura looked at Kakashi uncertainly.

"And Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, and I are another group." They nodded.

Naruto began to talk to the dragons in a strange tongue.

"Ny'rathos Shadun Se Mash'lia Ber'ake. Ra'tekia Fra'nos Don Semensha. Na'Samada Stra Unsha." He said in a scratchy and deep voice.

The dragons nodded.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to face them.

"Ulago Drenia Heru—Oh,sorry, it's really hard to stop speaking Draconian (dru-cone-yin) after using it for a bit." Everyone was confused.

"Draconian?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yep. It's the language that all dragons are born knowing how to speak. I learned it from Smokey."

"Smokey?" Sasuta asked.

Naruto did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu again, and a little puff of smoke appeared on the ground. It cleared to reveal Smokey standing there, lying on the ground. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He looked at Naruto and said.

"Hey, boss."

"Hey Smokey." Naruto replied.

All the girls went starry-eyed over the little dragon and shouted.

"KAWAII!" They all pounced on the little guy and began to pet him.

He kept purring and purring. All the guys broke out into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That never fails!" Naruto said.

Once all the girls backed off the little dragon, Smokey waved goodbye and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Let's get on with the mission." He said.

Everyone got onto the dragons in their respective groups, and they took off. They arrived in Takigakure in about thirty minutes, which was the fastest time it ever took anyone to travel from Konoha to Takigakure. Sasuta, Mokibo, and Itame got off the dragons, and waved goodbye.

"Will you come visit sometime?" Sasuta asked for the three of them.

All three boys nodded.

"Definitely." Sasuke answered.

They waved goodbye as the dragons took off towards the horizon, their wings flapping powerfully to a mighty beat.

**Did you liek the lemonade? Yeah, it was good... I'm running out of ideas for chapters, and I would like you guys to comment your ideas. I will also ask my beta. I won't immediately pick his idea just because he's my Beta. I will take the top 4 ideas in my opinion, and think. The top idea will come out, and I will give complete credit to whoever thought it up. If someone you know gave you the idea, and I use it, you have to tell me who gave it to you so I can give them credit as well. Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out The Legacy of The Werepyre!**

**Also, the next three chapters will be the last, so comment your ideas! :D**

**Another topic: I will only need ideas for Chapters 14 actually. I already have ideas for Chapters 13 and 15, and I'm sorry if that disappoints you.**

**I have released the first chapter of a new akatsuki fanfic, All the Birds of Akatsuki, so go and read it!**

**One last thing: I would like to make a personal shout-out to: Kaiba1288, Echo Uchiha, Riotstarter1214, landoffire, my beta Zaralann, and tstoldt. You guys have been with me since the very beginning, and I sincerely appreciate that. Know that you guys will always have a place in my personal hall of fame. YOU GUYS EACH GET A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF COOKIES! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in a puff of smoke***


	13. Why Love is Grand

**Hey Everyone! It's Jinso here with a special guest...CHAPTER 13! (wild applause)**

_**The Blazing Dragon**_

Naruto woke up in his bed, being hugged by his two fiancées whom he loved the most. They had been nice to him, so he decided to get them both a special present. He got up slowly, so as not to wake them. He got dressed, and went to the market. He was trying to look for something special to get them. He came upon a stand full of plushies. Maybe they would like one? He kept looking around at the plushies, when he saw a crate full of one's of himself. He henged himself to look like a man with black, scraggly hair and green eyes when the vendor looked at him.

"See anything you like?" The vendor asked.

Naruto pointed to the Naruto plushies.

"I'll take two of those." He said.

The vendor nodded and smiled.

"So, who are these for?" The vendor asked as he put the two plushies into a bag.

"Two very special people." Naruto simply replied.

"You're a fan?" The vendor asked.

Naruto shook his hand in a so-so fashion.

"Sort of." He said.

The vendor's eyes went wide.

"Sort of? Naruto Uzumaki is the most famous person in Konoha next to the Hokage!" He replied in shock.

"You mean I'm the most famous person in Konoha next to the Hokage." Naruto said while jerking a thumb at himself.

The vendor look confused. Naruto slowly changed back to look like himself. The vendor's eyes grew bigger.

"Oh my god! It's Naruto Uzumaki, and he's shopping at my store!" The vendor said with glee.

He started shouting out to everyone in the market.

"HEY EVERYONE, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS SHOPPING AT MY STORE!" He said.

Everyone came rushing over, asking Naruto for autographs.

"Calm down, I'll get you all an autograph." He said while holding his bag.

He set his bag on the ground, and people kept handing him some slips of paper. He got a pen from one of the vendors, and kept signing them. When everyone had gotten an autograph, he picked up his bag, and began to walk home.

"THERE HE IS! IT'S NARUTO!" A female voice shouted.

The ground began to shake.

"Huh?" He cried.

He looked behind him to see a gigantic mob of fan-girls chasing after him with signs and t-shirts that said things like "I LOVE NARUTO" and "NARUTO 4EVER!" His eyes widened in fear.

"Oh shit." He said.

He picked up his feet and began to race back home, with the fan-girls hot on his heels. He ran inside his house, and closed the door quickly. He peeked out his window, and saw all the fan-girls were being blocked at the gate of his house by one of his security seals.

"Boy, am I GLAD that I made that anti-fan-girl security seal!" He exclaimed.

Unfortunately, some of the fan-girls just had to be Shinobi, and had to know some Fūinjutsu. They countered the seal, and began to charge towards his door.

"Oh crap!" He said.

He quickly played the Sonata of Awakening, and seals covered the door and walls. He could still hear the fan-girls charging, so he welded the door with a continued stream of light. The fan-girls reached the door, and began to pound on it.

"WE LOVE YOU NARUTO! LET US IN!" They shouted.

All the banging and fan-girl screams woke up Kurenai and Anko. They both trudged in the room sleepily.

"What's…(yawn)…going on?" Kurenai asked.

"I went out to get you both a present, and these fan-girls started chasing me! Man, even CORRUPTION wasn't this scary!" Naruto said.

They both snapped awake, and started glaring at the door. They walked over to it, and Naruto unwelded it. Kurenai opened the door, and they both glared at the fan-girls, who screamed,

"WE LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Kurenai and Anko were both as steamed as the lobster I had for dinner last night.

Kurenai and Anko's heads grew big, and the both shouted,

"NARUTO-KUN IS OURS!" The fan-girls cowered in fear of them.

Naruto went into another room, and made a Kage Bunshin. He had it go into the living room, and leap out the window. The fan-girls immediately saw that, and began chasing after the Kage Bunshin. Naruto had ordered it to let them chase it around the city for about an hour. He and his fiancées sat down on his couch, and Naruto opened up his bag.

"I got you both a present." He said. Their expressions turned happy as he pulled the two plushies out of the bag. They both shouted,

"KAWAII!" and snatched the plushies out of his hands.

They both hugged the little toys, and said,

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." They both kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Then an idea popped into his head. His stood up, and did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, and summoned Smokey.

"Heya, boss." He said.

Naruto waved hi, and said,

"I need you to do me a favor." Smokey listened carefully.

"I need you to Donthrango Se'run Na Quashla Rugen Hyndran Scra'lathos Fenditem." Naruto told him.

Smokey saluted, and poofed away.

"What did you ask him to do? Anko asked.

He grew his famous fox-like grin.

"You'll find out." He replied.

Anko mock pouted.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to get you to tell me?" She asked.

He shook his head no.

"You'll have to wait." After a minute had passed, Smokey poofed back in the room, carrying two beautiful flowers in his mouth.

Naruto took them out, and handed one to Kurenai, and one to Anko. They both stared at the flowers.

"These are Hydra's Scale flowers." He said gesturing to the flowers they held.

"They grow only in the summon realm, and are used to treat extreme wounds. They also have a beautiful scent." Naruto told them.

They both sniffed the flowers.

"It smells like lavender." Anko said wistfully.

"It smells cucumber." Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded.

"It actually has a different scent to each person that smells it. To you, it smells like lavender. To Kurenai, it smells like cucumber. To me it smells like vanilla." He told them. "If I were to take one of these flowers and sell it, it could sell for about 5,000,000 Ryu." Naruto said.

Their eyes widened.

"5,000,000 Ryu?" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Yep. These flowers don't grow anywhere in our world, so they're extremely rare." He said.

"Wow…" Kurenai said.

He nodded.

"Do we have any missions today?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head no.

"We were given the day off because of our hard work." Kurenai told him.

He smiled.

"Good. Because I'm doing something very important today." Naruto said.

They gave him a quizzical look.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"First, may I see your curse seal?" Naruto asked her.

She raised an eyebrow, but showed him the back of her neck. He studied it closely. After looking at it for about 30 seconds, he got back in front of them.

"I will let you know what it is…probably at the end of the day." Naruto told them.

They both sighed, but said,

"Fine." Naruto went into his room, and walked over to his nightstand.

He grabbed the knob of the drawer, and twisted it sideways. The entire nightstand and wall turned to reveal a secret doorway. It led down into his study room. He had built it about a year before the Chunin Exams started. He had found a space inside the ground where he could build a secret room to do important things. He had made about 20 Kage Bunshin, and had them all start working on a stairway. Naruto walked down into his study room. This was where he did important research. He walked over to a table, and sat down. Naruto quickly made a complex drawing of Anko's curse seal. He studied it, and began writing equations and theories about how to get rid of it.

**7 Hours Later**

It was 7:00. He had finally come up with a way to remove Anko's curse seal. He studied his papers for a few minutes, and walked back up to his room. He went into the living room, where Kurenai and Anko still were, and cleared his throat.

"I have a special surprise for you, Hebi-hime." He said.

They both turned to face him.

"What is it?"

"First, I need you to sit on the floor in a meditating position." Naruto said.

They both looked confused, but Anko sat on the floor and meditated.

"Now I want you to relax." Anko calmed all her nerves.

Naruto did about 200 hand signs, and his palm glowed white. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, where her curse seal was, and focused his energy. Slowly, he began to move his hand away, drawing out something black from the seal. When it came all the way out, you could see that it was a small black snake, an essence of Orochimaru's soul. He trapped it in an ever-shrinking bubble of light. The bubble slowly shrank until the creature popped from existence with the bubble. His hand stopped glowing, and she looked at him.

"What was that?" She asked.

He grinned at her.

"Go look in the mirror." Naruto said.

She shrugged, and went into the bathroom.

**Anko's POV**

She got in the bathroom, and began looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't see anything new. She kept turning around and around. Trying to see what was different. She saw the back of her neck. There was no curse seal there. Nothing. Tears filled her eyes.

"IT'S GONE!" She cried out happily.

**Naruto's POV**

He heard a loud and joyous, "IT'S GONE!" coming from the bathroom. Anko came rushing out, and glomped Naruto with all her strength. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"THANK YOU!" She shouted.

Kurenai looked confused.

"What's gone?" She asked.

Anko got off Naruto, and he said,

"Look at the back of her neck." She raised an eyebrow, but looked.

Anko's curse seal wasn't there. It was finally gone.

"You…you removed her…her curse seal…" Kurenai said in amazement.

He nodded.

"Her slave collar is finally off." Naruto said.

Anko kept hugging Naruto and crying happily. All three of them were going to be happy together.

**That's the end of Chapter 13!**

**BIG NEWS!: I have picked the two ideas that were in the comments because for some reason, nobody else gave any ideas. So in chapter 14, Kurenai, Anko, and Naruto will go on a pranking spree and you will get some Lemonade to drink.**

**One last thing: I have decided not to do any supernatural fics, so I am quitting my Legacy of the Werepyre fic, and the one I was starting to make about werewolves. So sorry if that disappoints you.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in a puff of smoke***


	14. Nothing to Do

**Here is Chapter 14! I have taken the two ideas that were posted in the comments, and turned them into a chapter!**

**To Cloves: You people are so annoying. I can't do one thing without someone being an asshole and acting like they know all about my stories. If it happens the way it happens, so be it. Stop being a fucking prick. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you act like an ass, I won't give a damn about you or what you say. Anyways, HERE JOO GOES!**

__**The Blazing Dragon**__

_The Next Day_

Naruto and his fiancées sat at home, bored out of their minds.

"What should we do today?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. There's nothing on TV, nothing big is happening, and I bet everyone in the village is bored." Anko said. Naruto thought for a moment. He decided to ask Kyuubi and Takeshi what he should do. So he went into his mindscape to talk. He walked around for a bit and finally found Kyuubi and Moeru walking around themselves.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Takeshi asked.

"Kurenai, Anko, and I are bored out of our minds. Do you guys know of anything we could do?" Naruto asked the pair.

"You could have some _fun_ with them." Kyuubi said with a sly grin.

"Maybe later." Naruto said.

"Well if that's for later, there's something I always loved to do when I was free. I would look like this, but with clothes, and I would go around pranking everyone!" Kyuubi said with a grin. Naruto thought. He hadn't done that since he had gotten his abilities. When he had done it, the villagers would obviously find out, and then they would chase him, but it was SO worth it.

"That doesn't sound half-bad." He said. He waved goodbye, and said

"Thanks!" and he warped out of his mind.

"I just got an idea from Kyuubi." Naruto told Kurenai and Anko. They both perked up.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

"Kyuubi gave me the idea that we could prank everyone. I haven't done that in three years." He told them. Smiles grew big on their faces.

"What will we need?" Anko asked deviously.

"Nothing but some kunai, spray paint, different clothing, and masks. You will also need to take off your rings." Naruto said. They nodded, and sealed their rings inside a scroll. Then they went out and bought three masks. Naruto had a dragon mask, Kurenai had a mask with flowers on it, and Anko had a dog mask. They all split up and bought the supplies they needed. They all met up in the center of the village.

"You ready?" Naruto asked them from behind his mask. They both nodded. Naruto had gotten about 9 cans of spray paint, and some new clothing. They had gotten the kunai. He handed both of them three cans of spray paint.

"Let's split up, and we'll go all over with our pranks. Be sure to disguise your voices." Naruto instructed. They both nodded and the three split. Naruto ran all over town, spray painting the walls of houses, scratching "Hahahaha!" into brick walls, and screaming "I know where you live!"in people's faces when he ran past them. After about three hours of doing this, ANBU were called to subdue him. They chased all over the village, with him cackling in delight at what was happening. He finally let them catch him, and they tied him up. Then they brought him to the Hokage.

"Why would you do this?" Tsunade asked madly, not knowing it was him.

"Because it's fun!" Naruto replied happily.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked him. He pulled off his mask.

"It was **so** worth it." He told her. Her jaw dropped.

"You're far too mature to be doing this." She said. He smirked.

"Just because I have the maturity not to do it, it doesn't mean I won't. Besides, I was bored!" He replied. Four ANBU came in with Kurenai and Anko tied up, their masks off.

"You got caught first?" Anko asked incredulously.

"I figured I had enough fun and caused enough trouble." He told them.

"Well, your punishment for pranking the entire village is you have to clean up all the spray paint all over town." Tsunade said sternly. Naruto shrugged. That would be easy.

"I'll do it for both of them." He said.

"Whatever." It would be over fast.

"But you have to do it without using chakra." Tsunade added. Naruto's eyes widened and he muttered a string of curses under his breath.

"No cursing or else you have to do it with your hands and feet tied together." Tsunade told him. He stopped cursing. Tsunade slapped a chakra suppression seal on his head.

"Now get to work." She ordered. The three walked out of the room calmly.

"Are you sure you want to do it by yourself?" Kurenai asked. He nodded.

"It's no problem." Naruto told them. They both kissed him on the cheek and went home. Naruto was handed a sponge and a bucket of water and he got to work.

_4 Hours Later_

Naruto walked into his house frustrated. How come he had to get punished for relieving his own boredom? Kurenai and Anko were nowhere in sight.

"Tenshi-chan, Hebi-hime? Where are you?" Naruto called out.

"We're in the bedroom." Kurenai's voice answered. He walked into the bedroom to find Kurenai and Anko laying on the bed, looking at him.

"We want to give you a thank-you for taking the blame for us." Anko said suggestively. The two grabbed him and ripped off his clothing. Then they ripped off their own clothes and smiled at him.

"Before we start, I have something important to do." Naruto said. The two pouted. He whipped out his ocarina and played the Song of Storms (once more, ©Nintendo). An electric pulse was sent through his body, having some "special effects", but they didn't know it.

**Get your ice-cold lemonade here! Only for adults! If you're a kid, it will melt your eyes and make you afraid of babies!**

**Anko's Lemon:**

Naruto made three Kage Bunshins and had two focus on Kurenai while he and the last one focused on Anko. The clone he was having help him started kissing Anko's neck, making a trail and causing her to moan and shiver. The real Naruto was slathering Anko's pussy with his serpent of a tongue, snaking it into her folds and moving it all around. She kept moaning and moaning. The feeling she was having felt different than last time. It felt better; more. While he kept licking her wet folds, he took a finger and slowly pushed it in. This caused her to moan louder, turning him on more. Then he jammed another finger in as hard as he could and began pumping, not giving her time to adjust.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Anko kept crying out. He was pumping harder and harder. Suddenly, she cried out, and her sweet juices flowed onto his fingers and into his mouth.

"NARUTO!" Anko screamed. Before she could even relax, he reached his hands up and began fondling her breasts. Anko was moaning so loud, and it turned him on. He began to lick her pussy at a fast pace, making her scream in ecstasy. All the while, he was pinching her nipples and rotating her breasts, causing her to get louder. His clone was trailing kisses all over her body, making Anko shiver. The pleasure kept welling up inside her once more, causing her to come once again.

"NARUTO!" She wailed. Her juices flowed into his mouth once again, and he licked them up joyfully.

Then she sat on the bed panting. Naruto laid down on the bed and placed Anko on top of him.

"Do you want me inside of you?" He asked her.

"I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME." Anko said through pants.

"Beg for it." He ordered.

"Please..." Anko begged. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and slowly pushed himself ¼ of the way in, drawing out a lustful moan from the girl. Then he rammed himself in with all of his strength, causing her to cry out and be in euphoric state of bliss. Immediately he started pumping into her.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Anko screamed. The lust in her voice sent him over the edge. Naruto's animalistic side started kicking in. He started moving in and out so fast he was a blur. This gave Anko a new meaning to the word "euphoria". She was in heaven, being treated like a queen.

"OHHHH MYYY GOOOOOOOOD!" Anko shouted as Naruto kept pumping in and out of her at light speed. She had orgasmed 6 times already, and was nearing her seventh. Naruto kept ramming into her, the sound of his skin smacking her wet thighs. He jammed in one last time and the two cried out at the same time,

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruto's cum flowed through Anko's inner walls like a flood, gushing everywhere and soaking everything. Anko felt like she was floating on a cloud of pure bliss as his cum flowed into her womb. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed on top of Naruto, who was only out of about half of his energy. He went over to Kurenai who had just been brought to her third orgasm by Naruto's clones. He dispelled one of them and grabbed Kurenai while grinning. He laid down on the bed with her on top of him.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

"I think the question is 'Do _you_ want all I have to offer, strong guy?" Kurenai said huskily.

"Someone wants it." He said happily. He then made a "raoow (meow)" noise and pretended his hand was a paw.

**Kurenai's Lemon**

He lifted her up and slowly placed her on ¼ on his cock like Anko.

"Ohhhhh..." Kurenai said wistfully. The sensation he was already giving her was wonderful. It was as if he was sending electric shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Naruto grabbed her waist and jammed every bit of himself inside her, causing her to cry out. The lust in her voice once again woke the beast inside him, and he started to pump at a medium pace. His clone walked over and prodded her backdoor with his stick, causing her to moan a little bit more. He slowly maneuvered himself in just a little and rammed in with all his might.

"**NARUTO!**" Kurenai screamed. The two Narutos began to pump as fast as they could. Kurenai was in the same state as Anko had been already in about five seconds. She kept moaning and jolting from the incredible pleasure. The two Narutos both felt a pulsing sensation in their cocks, so they sped up their pumps and and with one final push, they spewed their cum into both of Kurenai's holes, making her cry out so much that it woke up everyone in Konoha but the Naras. Naruto now had zero energy, and collapsed on the bed with Kurenai as his clone poofed away. He fell asleep quickly, surrounded by love.

**Lemonade Time is over and so is the chapter. BYYEEEEEEE!**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 14!**

**Riotstarter: I know I didn't use all of your idea, but don't worry, I've got something planned. *plotting glint flashes in eye***

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! *disappears in puff of smoke***


	15. AN and the end of the fic

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, guys, but after long thinking, I decided that I can't continue this fic anymore. I've been stressed lately, and have tried to think of something I could write, but I couldn't, and I'm very sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far, and I encourage you to check out my other fanfic, All the Birds of Akatsuki. Signing off for this fic, this is...

**~Jinsokuna wa mada yasashii...**

*sigh* I wish I could have finished it up.

Damn writer's block to the ninth circle of hell...


End file.
